


Not All Who Wander Are Lost

by Chaniatredies84, Kira2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Tropes, Bazine wants revenge, Ben solo/kylo ren not a virgin, Betrayal, Cockblocking Janitor, Did I say there will be smut, Doesn't go all the way but there is an non con attempt, F/M, Finn goes back to high school, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is nosy, Hux is watching, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Reylo trash and I will go down with this ship, I love these space dorks, Kylo Ren doesn't know, Kylo Ren falls in love with Rey, Kylo Ren is a teacher, Kylo Ren thinks she is underage but she's not, Kylo admits why he had a falling out with Luke, Kylo and Rey are endgame, Kylo and Rey dry hump, Kylo and Rey go to a club, Kylo and Rey have a talk, Kylo and Rey have an intimate moment, Kylo and Rey have more smut because I am a filthy person, Kylo and Rey masturbate, Kylo and Rey sext, Kylo and Rey's inappropriate dreams, Kylo gives great oral sex, Kylo is an oral sex god, Kylo loves his mom, Kylo's blue balls, Kylo's fancy classroom, Kylos inappropriate thoughts, Kyo and Rey keep running into each other, Luke is a hippie, Poe is a cockblocker, Poe is watching, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Finn argue, Rey and Kylo have more fun together, Rey dances onstage, Rey goes undercover as a high school student, Rey is a journalist, Rey needs a make over too, Rey's awesome makeover, Scheming Hux, Slow burn at first but not long cause I don't want to make you wait, Smut, So much smut, Undercover, Virgin Rey, Warning description of noncon in Rey's past, Warning for triggers, Why Did I Write This?, first time blow job, grumpy Kylo, protective kylo, pushy poe, soft boi kylo, there will be angst, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaniatredies84/pseuds/Chaniatredies84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira2018/pseuds/Kira2018
Summary: Rey Niima, a promising copy editor, dreams of becoming a journalist. Rey is thoroughly shocked and excited to discover she is being given the opportunity to write her first article. However, Rey is taken aback when she finds out her first official assignment entails going undercover as a high school student. How will Rey cope with becoming a high school student again when she barely survived high school?(The Reylo rendition of Never Been Kissed that nobody asked for!!!)





	1. Break My Stride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaniatredies84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaniatredies84/gifts).



**Not All Who Wander Are Lost**

(A Reylo Twist on Never Been Kissed)

This beautiful moodboard is brought to you by the incredibly talented KyloTrashForever!! Thank you so much!!! If you haven't read her works yet, you like need to! Seriously, check it out! (I personally love Into the Woods and Like Red, but Not Quite)

**Summary: Rey Niima, a promising copy editor, dreams of becoming a journalist. Rey is thoroughly shocked and excited to discover she is being given the opportunity to write her first article. However, Rey is taken aback when she finds out her first official assignment entails going undercover as a high school student. How will Rey cope with becoming a high school student again when she barely survived high school?**

**Chapter 1: Break My Stride**

**Summary: Starts in present time, then shifts to three months prior. Rey is given the chance of a lifetime to become a journalist, but can she really cope with going back to high school?**  

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_My high school years were a confusing time filled with teenage angst, drama, and social awkwardness. Now I know what you are thinking right now, this could describe literally anyone's high school experience. You remember those years; you know, the years we spend trying to navigate academics, raging hormones, and socializing with our fellow peers. Well I can tell you my memories of high school are not easy for me, nor am I fond of many of the experiences that occurred during these formative years. So, you can somewhat envision my utter shock, excitement, and general sense of terror when I was assigned to go back to high school undercover to write a piece about the secret life of contemporary high school students._

_Three months ago, I was selected to complete my first major assignment as a reporter for the Achto Sun Times. At twenty-three I received my first full time job out of college working as a copy editor with dreams of one day becoming a Pulitzer prize winning journalist. At twenty-five, I could finally live up to my dreams of being a world-renowned writer, but with the stipulation that I go back to high school and report on the current status and experiences of high schoolers. I received the chance to go back to high school and essentially get what some would refer to as a do over. I could create a new path for myself with new friends, memories, and choices. I could relive my awkward teenage years utilizing the maturity and knowledge gained in my early adulthood to help guide me. I was determined to commit to this new high school persona, document my observations about the new modern teenager, and hopefully fulfill my destiny as a journalist._

**May 4 th-First Order Academy Baseball Field**

Rey Niima, a beautiful and young 25-year-old brunette, stands on the pitcher’s mound of the prestigious First Order Academy Baseball Field. A large crowd of spectators can be heard chanting “Rey! Rey! Rey!” from the bleachers surrounding the field. It is a clear, warm spring night and the brightness of the field lighting provides the perfect spot light for the special event unfurling this evening. The baseball stadium is packed, more so than would be expected of a typical high school baseball game. In fact, reporters from various news agencies line the field, cameras aimed at the pitcher’s mound and focused on Rey. The stadium clock is set to 5 minutes and the crowd continues to scream Rey’s name as images of her appear across the stadium jumbo screen. People watch with rapt interest documenting every moment with their cell phones. The crowd goes crazy and yells louder when the clock ticks down. 5:00…4:59….4:58

Rey takes deep, nervous breaths, smiles, and whispers, “Oh God.” Thinking to herself, Rey wonders how things ever became so out of control. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I was just trying to do my job. And then things happened. Well, life happened. And now I’m here._

All eyes are seemingly on Rey as she nervously waits. Despite being an introvert, Rey is more than willing to stand in front of this massive crowd if she can somehow alleviate guilt, anguish, and utter devastation she feels after losing the only man she has ever loved. Yes, she will wait, for if there is anything Rey is good at it is fixing broken things and waiting, even if it means waiting forever….

**Three Months Earlier…February 2 nd-Achto Sun Times**

The Achto Sun Times is a fairly sizable newspaper company seemingly surviving in the digital age. During a time when most people receive their news on their tablets, phones, etc., the Achto Sun Times has managed to keep a faithful following of subscribers to both the archaic hard copy of their newspapers and the recent Achto Sun Times website. Undoubtedly, the Times continues to garner support because the owner, Luke Skywalker, is committed to publishing articles that seek to provide the truth to the people in the age of “fake news.” In fact, the Achto Sun Times was gaining national notoriety outside of the sunny, coastal Florida town of Achto because of their daring, gripping, gritty, and sometimes ruthless reports on anything and everything (anything Luke deemed important). For a young budding writer this was the gateway to starting a career as a formidable and renowned journalist.

On this bright and tepid Florida winter day, the Achto Sun Times was bustling with noise and activity as people go about their daily business. Rey Niima rushes through the crowded cubicle environment of the 3rd floor of the Achto Sun Times to get to her small, but well-appointed office. She is five minutes late, and this is totally not okay with Rey. Ever an overachiever, Rey will not risk her chance of fulfilling her dreams of writing even if she is stuck currently working as a copy editor. While not her dream job, Rey was more than willing to get her foot in the door working for the Times by taking this job when she graduated from college. With a bachelor’s degree majoring in Mass Communications with a special focus on journalism and impeccable writing samples, Rey was considered a perfect fit for the Times and given her current position. Two years later, Rey has steady employment, a great salary, and a safe apartment she shares with her foster brother, Finn. Compared to the difficulties she faced growing up in the foster system, Rey has a life she never could have when she was a child. However, Rey can’t help but yearn for the ability to finally prove herself as a writer.

As Rey enters her office, she is bombarded by her friend, Amilyn Holdo, who greets her with a huge grin. “Hey Rey! Guess what?!” Amilyn practically yells.

Rey barely pays attention to Amilyn as she fixes the crooked name plate on her door, sets her work bag down, and commences with her nervous habit of situating the objects on her desk in the perfect position (it really helps Rey focus or, so she thinks). Amilyn is Rey’s best friend at work, which is always considered amusing to her fellow coworkers because these two are obviously polar opposites. Amilyn is also a copy editor and undeniably good at her job, but she is outgoing and possessed a commanding presence where Rey is introverted and ruled by her nervous habits. When things needed to get done, Amilyn had no problem bringing down the hammer on lowly assistants or low-level writers who did not follow through with the corrections Amilyn noted. 

“Rey seriously, this is important! You will never guess what I heard from Poe!” Amilyn is now progressively getting louder with her excitement.

“What is it? What is wrong? You are never this bubbly or raucous in the morning. What did Poe tell you?” Rey waits impatiently for Amilyn to finally just come out with the news.

“What did I tell Amilyn?” Poe asks, as he walks into Rey’s office. Poe is the editor-in-chief for the Achto Sun Times and works directly under Luke. He plays a major role helping Luke decide what articles will be published and determining the best formatting for the newspaper. While Luke is the owner and everyone’s boss, Luke is very much a hermit who only meets with Poe in private and leads the important weekly meetings that Rey and her fellow editors are obligated to attend. Therefore, Poe often was the main point of contact for most of Rey’s coworkers. If you had a major question, Poe could usually answer it for you. This worked out for the best anyways because Poe was friendlier and certainly more handsome than Luke with his short, dark curly hair and deep brown eyes. Yes, people first sought Poe’s help if needed.

“I don’t know! Can we stop dancing around and get to the point already?” Rey cried in frustration. She was really getting exasperated now.

“Don’t get your panties in a wad. This is really great, I promise.” Amilyn says with a smug look on her face.

“So, you didn’t tell her yet?” Poe says staring at Amilyn for a little longer than was necessary.

“No, but why don’t you go ahead since you are here now” Amilyn tells Poe.

“Tell me what?” Now Rey’s gut is definitely twisting more as she awaits the news. What could possibly be this important that both Amilyn and Poe are crowded in her office?

“We are looking at the newest journalist for the Achto Sun Times.” Poe says nonchalantly.

“What!? Who?” Rey says in confusion.

“Seriously, Rey! You are.” Poe states as a matter of fact.

“Me? But, why?”

“You have been selected to write an undercover expose. Luke chose you himself,” Poe says.

“Err-what? I d-don’t know what to say!” Rey stammers.

“How about starting with ‘Thank you! I can’t wait to get started.’” Amilyn suggests.

“Omg, omg! I never thought this day would come! I can’t believe Luke chose me! What is the assignment? Is it important? Is it dangerous?”

Poe looks seriously at Rey as he describes the details of her expose. “Actually, Luke wants a piece detailing what is really going on with today’s youth. What are teenagers interested in today? What are they thinking? How much do we really know about them? You know, very existential stuff here. That’s why you are going undercover as a high school student at the First Order Academy.” 

Rey looks shocked and struggles to find the right words for the first time in her life. “Wait, wh-what?” I’m going to be posing as a high school student?”

If Poe senses Rey’s hesitance, he doesn’t say anything, and instead answers Rey’s questions. “Yes, Luke decided you were the perfect candidate since you are so young and more easily pass for a student. You enroll Monday. Luke is calling this ‘My Semester in High School.’ He believes we could bring an in depth look at what goes on in high school these days.”

Rey’s shocked brain is still trying to process the whole situation and can barely make sense of what is happening to her. She can’t believe her luck at finally being able to live up to her dreams of being a reporter, but she is having a difficult time reconciling the fact that she is going to pose as a high school student. And, unbelievably, she must start on Monday. This gives her only the weekend to prepare for her assignment. “How am I going to get prepared for Monday? What do I need to do? What am I going to do? This happening so quickly.”

Poe assuages Rey’s fears by simply stating, “No worries Rey. Everything is already set in place. You will be given the rest of today to prepare for Monday.”

This is truly the opportunity Rey has been waiting for her entire life. She can make her dreams come true, finally. But how is she ever going to survive a semester in high school again, especially considering her own experiences in high school was a complete disaster?

Before Poe leaves Rey’s office, he looks at her seriously for a moment adding fuel to Rey’s growing feelings of dread. “Oh, and remember Rey, Luke is always serious about his exposes. He is expecting something bold; something that captures the truth of the youth of today or some such nonsense. Don’t mess this up, our jobs are on the line with this article.”

The color drains from Rey’s face as she looks over at Amilyn then Poe. “Yes, I will keep that in mind.”

As Poe leaves, Amilyn, seeing Rey’s distress, asks, “Are you okay, Rey? I think that went well, how about you? Are you excited?”

Rey just stares at Amilyn and quietly says, “Yes, I am just a bit shocked, confused, and terrified at the same time.” Amilyn then leaves her alone with only Rey’s thoughts to keep her company.

_No pressure at all. I can do this, right? What am I going to do?_ Rey thinks to herself as she now stands alone in her office. When Rey dreamed of receiving her first assignment as a journalist, this was not what she envisioned. She could not get rid of the suspicion that this assignment would not go the way she thought it would. Rey’s lonely, ordered existence was about to get a lot more complicated.

 


	2. Shout, Shout, Let it All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey rushes home to tell Finn about her first assignment as a journalist. They discuss whether this is really a good idea. Rey struggles to cope with this new development in her life but decides not to back down from this challenge. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, right? Right?!

**Chapter 2: Shout, Shout, Let it All Out**

****

This beautiful moodboard is brought to you by Kylotrashforever! Check out her work, it is really amazing!!!

**Summary: Rey rushes home to tell Finn about her first assignment as a journalist. They discuss whether this is really a good idea. Rey struggles to cope with this new development in her life but decides not to back down from this challenge. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, right? Right?!**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**  

_Someone once told me that to write well you have to write what you know. This is what I know. I was never what you would call popular in high school. You know the beautiful, popular girls in school? The ones who resembled Regina George and her gorgeous group of cronies; the mean girls. This was not me.  I was the perfect target for these girls throughout the tortuous middle and high school years with my academic success, mousy hair, and generally unkempt appearance. A geek to the core, most of my childhood years were spent doing extra homework I requested from the teacher. High school was more of the same; I sought solace in my classwork because I wanted to prove that I could be somebody. Then, at seventeen, it seemed as if my luck was about to change. The cutest guy in school asked me to senior prom - but it turned out he invited me as a cruel joke. I have never fully recovered. Yes, it is embarrassing to share this with the world. But it would be hard to explain what I learned, and how I learned it, without sharing this humiliating history…_

**February 2 nd-Rey and Finn’s Apartment**

Rey arrives home early from work and passes out on the living room couch after drinking several glasses of wine. Her attempts to calm her nerves only worked momentarily. By the time Rey wakes up, her memories of the day’s surprising turn of events come rushing back. When she turns to look at her phone on the ottoman across from the couch, Rey notices the time says 6:00 PM. “Oh shit. I slept nearly 2 hours!”

“Everything ok, peanut?” Rey hears Finn call from the kitchen.

Rey startles at the sound of Finn’s voice. “Yeah, just didn’t realize how long I slept! Why didn’t you wake me up when you got home?”

“I saw the bottle of wine and empty glass and assumed it must have been a rough day. Thought you needed the rest!”

“You have no idea!” Rey stands up and stretches as she makes her way into the kitchen. Finn stands at the counter unpacking Chinese food from a delivery take out bag. On Friday nights, Finn and Rey typically share a meal from their favorite Chinese restaurant, Panda Express. If anyone’s being honest, it’s not true Chinese food, but who can resist the Panda Express’s orange chicken and fried rice. It’s pretty damn good as far as Rey is concerned. And furthermore, neither Finn or Rey can cook so they will get whatever they can get for a quick meal for dinner. Who has the energy and time for cooking and dishes after work anyways?

“Must have been a shitty day if you emptied half that bottle of Arbor Mist.” (Yes, Rey drinks Arbor Mist, she may have steady employment and a paycheck, but she’s not rich. So, Finn and Rey drink what they can afford. Which often means things like Arbor Mist or a fine box of wine. Seriously, who’s judging anyway?) “What happened peanut? Did Poe steal another one of your ideas for a story? What was the last idea…the blind foster mother? Or was it the story about the septuplets?”

Rey is still a little foggy headed and inebriated now, so she jumps to first thing her mind can piece together somewhat clearly. Rey really is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. “No, I mean yes! I don’t know. Hey, did you hear from that lady from that place?”

Finn’s face scrunches in confusion at Rey’s nonsensical response. Finn has known Rey since they were both adopted by the short, wise older woman, Maz Kanata. Both Finn and Rey were in the foster home and placed in Maz’s care when they were teenagers. Fortunately, Maz decided to adopt them both and their lives have been forever changed ever since. Abandoned as children and growing up in and out of foster homes was, needless to say, a tragic experience for them. However, Maz became the mother neither Finn or Rey ever had, and while Finn was not Rey’s biological brother, he still took on the role of protective brother. And at the current moment, Finn is concerned that Rey is hiding something from him because she only drinks like this when something is wrong.

 “You know what, never mind. Let’s just eat, watch a movie, and wait for you to sober up.”

“Is I…Am I really that bad?!” Rey stutters.

“Yea, just a bit. No worries let’s just watch the season finale of Handmaid’s Tale. I heard the ending was a real mind fuck.” Finn doesn’t admit to anyone that he likes the Handmaid’s Tale, but he will watch it with Rey. I mean the show is very surreal and always keeps you on the edge of your seat. Hopefully a meal and a new episode will help Rey clear her thoughts. So, with that in mind, Finn scrolls up Hulu as they eat their orange chicken, fried rice, and cream cheese rangoons.

**1 hour later…**

“I didn’t know it would end that way…I’m sorry Rey.” Finn comforts Rey as she cries and complains about having to wait a whole year to find out what happens next.

“It’s not just that. I mean that was intense, I am also just reacting and thinking about everything that happened today.”

Finn looks at Rey with concern. He hasn’t seen Rey this emotional in a long time. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Rey cry like this since that awful incident in high school, the one they never talk about. “Feel like you can talk about it now? You know I am here for you.”

Rey has fortunately started to slow down her crying jag and is much soberer than when she first woke up from her nap. “Yeah, I can talk now. I was just struggling to process all the feelings and events from today. You won’t believe what happened!”

“You won the lottery, quit your job, and booked a month-long vacation to Europe for Maz, you, and I?” Finn joked lightheartedly, trying to bring a little levity to the situation.

Rey giggles and lightly hits Finn on his bicep. This is what Rey loves about Finn, he is always willing to listen when she needs to vent and knows how to help her calm down. Finn helps Rey remember what is truly important in life; she couldn’t have asked for a better brother if her life depended on it. “No, I didn’t win, but after today’s events, I wish I had.”

“Peanut, you can tell me. Maybe I can help.” Finn offers reassuringly.

Rey hesitates for a moment and decides she might as well get on with it already and proceeds to tell Finn in excruciating detail the happenstance that led to her current excitement and dread.

“You have to go undercover as a student at a local high school?! Shit, Rey I am so sorry that is your first assignment! What are you going to do? Can someone else do this?” If Finn was concerned before, he is feeling genuine anxiety and apprehension. High school was in a word traumatic for Rey and not something he thinks she needs to relive.

Rey glares at Finn, but soon returns to her resigned expression. “You don’t understand Finn, I can’t just give this to someone else. Poe already said that our jobs are on the line if I mess this up. Whenever Luke gets a brilliant idea for an expose, he puts his heart and soul into the story. He wants to bring his own brand of truth to the world, revealing what he perceives to be the good, the bad, and the ugly of current society. If I don’t deliver, I will lose my job. Then what will happen to my dreams of becoming a real journalist. This is my only chance!”

“I know, but remember what your first time in high school was like?”

“It was a long time ago…” Rey says exasperatedly.

Finn gives Rey a serious look. “Remember what they called you?”

Slowly Rey’s face falls. She looks very far away for a moment. Rey remembers something she had repressed into the deepest recesses of her mind after high school. _For an instant, Rey is standing in the cafeteria of Resistance High School having “Rey is cray," (a truly poor attempt to make an insult rhyme with Rey’s name, but not something Rey could correct a crowd of teenagers on in a cafeteria), chanted by the school’s most popular students. She earned this epithet when she wrote a poem for the Resistance’s most celebrated baseball player. Apparently, her attempt at romantic poetry resulted in her being labeled crazy (like she needed one more label)._

“Are you ok Rey? You look nauseous.” Finn brings Rey out of her memories and back to the present.

“Nauseated. I look nauseated. And no, I am not ok.” Rey corrects Finn and tries to stop her stomach from churning. The orange chicken, rice, and cheap wine are definitely not helping now.

Rey rushes to the bathroom and becomes violently ill. She really needs to get a grip on the situation, but another memory rushes back, causing further anxiety and sending her stomach reeling again.

_She is remembering high school again, but this time she is in the hall way walking to her next class when she sees him, the one who broke her heart and caused the incident she NEVER talks about anymore, the handsome baseball player with bright red hair._

_Rey approached him in her full nerdy glory, braces, thick glasses (Rey has sense had Lasik eye surgery, thank god!), black leggings, and her star trek shirt that says “Darmok and Jalad at Tanagra” (it features Picard and some weird alien on it (it takes commitment to be this nerdy). Despite her social anxiety, Rey is going to talk to him and this is a monumental step for her. “Hey, I noticed you weren’t in math today, and I have notes in case you want…”_

_Midway through Rey’s speech, she feels something wet on her leg and hears the sound of liquid hitting the floor. To her abject horror, someone has poured water down her leg and a pool of water has now gathered on the floor. He starts to laugh, and his cronies start to laugh. Rey rushes away in a fitful of tears as the crowd chants “Rey is cray.”_

Rey stares at herself in the mirror and to her horror, sees her teenaged self peering back at her through the mirror. “This is a very bad idea.” Rey mutters to herself.

“Peanut, please come out. I didn’t mean to make you remember that!” Finn pleads through her bathroom door.

After being in there for an hour, Rey decides it’s time to face her demons. She can do this, after all she is much more mature and has the tools to handle this now, right?

“I think I can really do this Finn. I must try, if I don’t I will never accomplish my dreams. And it’s about time I moved on, I mean I graduated high school seven years ago. I’m sure it is much different now. I can do this.”

“I never doubted you. You were always the talented one between the both of us. I just want to make sure you can handle the stress of the assignment.”

“Talented one? What are you talking about, you are very talented! Did you hear from the lady from the admissions office at Alderaan Community College? I told her about your record as a baseball player in high school. You were one of the best players, and she seemed to think you could get a scholarship playing for the Alderaan team while attending college there.” Rey feels guilty that she has been the focus of the night, so she tries to steer the conversation towards Finn.

“Seriously Rey? You know I wouldn’t do well in college, I barely finished high school. I’m 23 years old, I’m a bit old now to be on a college baseball team.”

Rey gets frustrated because this is how this conversation always goes. Finn was different from Rey in high school. He was academically mediocre, athletic, and popular; the complete antithesis of Rey. Also, at 2 years younger than Rey, he felt like he was in her shadow when it came to academic achievement. Finn realized when he was just a sophomore and Rey was a senior in high school that he was not going to college like Rey. He wanted to walk onto a national league baseball team and make it in the major leagues. Unfortunately, life hit him, and Finn was now stuck working at The Millennium Falcon, a small automotive repair shop owned by a surly old man named Han Solo and a man nicknamed Chewie (he barely spoke English and received the nickname because of his grizzly appearance). “With your experience working for Han, you could major in Engineering. This could be your chance! So, did you hear from Leia?”

Finn simply shakes his head at Rey. “Yes, I heard from Leia, but I don’t want to be a charity case Rey. I don’t want the only reason I get into Alderaan and a scholarship is because we are friends with her husband Han. You know the only reason she agreed to talk to you is because you told her how you and I know Han. Just let it go for right now.”

“Alright, alright, just promise me you will consider it? This would be a good opportunity for you!” Rey pressures Finn one last time.

“I will, but I think honestly we could both use rest. You have to get prepared for your big day Monday.” Finn deflects Rey’s good-natured meddling.

**February 3 rd-Naboo Mall (Some random store that appeals to teens)**

Rey has fortunately convinced her friend, Amilyn, to come shopping with her to prepare for her first day of high school. This means Rey must have a makeover and buy new clothes because, to be quite frank, Rey dresses like a frumpy, middle-aged woman who owns 20 cats.

“So, you were a geek. Who cares? A lot of people were in high school.” Amilyn adds to their conversation circulating Rey’s horrific high school experiences.

Rey gives Amilyn a deadpan expression. “Amilyn, I owned every nerdy t-shirt from any fandom I could get my hands on.”

“That doesn’t make you a nerd, lots of people wear nerdy shirts.” Amilyn deflects.

“Not when you get labeled crazy and become the primary target for bullying by the popular kids in school. For example, the girls would throw shoes at me in the locker room after P.E.!”

Amilyn gives Rey a look of sympathy. “Ok, that’s bad. Rey I’m sorry, but don’t let those experiences keep you from accomplishing your goals here. All you must do is grab the bull by the horns or balls, whatever you want to call it. Just because you were a nerd once, doesn’t mean you will repeat the same experience.”

Rey holds up a plain brown cardigan and looks at Amilyn. “I know I can do this, I just have this fear that’s all. What do you think of this?”

“I am not letting you out of the house in that, young lady. Seriously, Rey you are 25, not dead. Stop dressing like an old woman. This is why I am here, I will help you become fashionable.”

“Says the woman with purple hair?” Rey teases.

“Look, I still got it going on. Now let’s finish trying on these outfits. We have to get you to the hair salon because girl, you need a haircut.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Just wait until I am done with you! You will be a fashion icon.”

Again, for some reason, Rey couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I will try to keep updating several times a week. I fortunately have an idea what direction this story will take. While it follows a similar path as Never Been Kissed, there will be changes and surprises. I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Also, any major typos and grammatical errors will be changed as needed. Enjoy!  
> P.S. Next chapter, enter Ben. Because we all need Ben in our life!


	3. King of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, as he goes by now, wakes up for yet another day of work. He contemplates his current situation in life. Rey runs into the most handsome man she has ever seen and rushes to her first class. An encounter with a person from Rey’s past threatens to throw her over the edge.

**Chapter 3: King of Pain**

****

Awesome moodboard by the fabulously talented Kylotrashforever!

 **Summary: Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, as he goes by now, wakes up for yet another day of work. He contemplates his current situation in life. Rey runs into the most handsome man she has ever seen and rushes to her first class. An encounter with a person from Rey’s past threatens to throw her over the edge.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_So, I received an assignment, my first as a reporter, to enroll in high school as a student, to gain insight into kids today. Understandably, you can see why returning to high school was my worst nightmare. My first day on assignment at First Order Academy was tumultuous at best as I encountered a major blast from the past. However, after being completely humiliated and embarrassed, I was befriended by one of the kindest and sweetest people I have ever met. I was reminded that day that high school is still not really different from the real world. Just when you think you are having the worst day ever and dealt with the most egregious people in existence, someone can surprise you by uplifting your broken spirit and reminding you to keep your faith in humanity. This was also the day that I met the person who would irrevocably change my life forever…_

**February 5 th-Kylo Ren’s Beachfront Condo**

_Beep!_ … _Beep!!…Beep!!!….Beep!!!!_ Kylo Ren’s alarm clock rings angrily, progressively getting louder the longer it takes him to rouse from bed. Groggily, Kylo turns to look at the increasingly annoying alarm clock to look at time. He slams his hand down onto the clock, sending the infuriating device flying off the bedside table and crashing onto the floor. Seriously, 5:00 AM?! Who the hell schedules for high school to start at 6:55 AM in the morning. Oh wait, Kylo knows who is responsible for this insidious idea: Mr. Snoke, headmaster (or principal, whatever you wanted to call him) of First Order Academy.

The prestigious academy was an elite charter school that only admitted the best and brightest students, many of which came from the most privileged and influential families in Achto. Snoke’s reasoning was that a rigid, disciplined, and rigorous academic environment would produce responsible, accomplished citizens. This meant that an early start time best prepared students for success in prominent colleges and careers (at least that’s the bullshit Snoke spouted to the teachers and parents at First Order). None of this would have anything to do with the fact that Snoke also owned the management company, First Order Industries, hired by the local school district to oversee the running and management of the charter school. The more academic success achieved by the academy, you see, with high test scores and other academic achievements, First Order Academy was allocated more state funding, which also meant First Order Industries also received more money from the local district. Either way, Snoke’s pockets were well lined with his earnings from overseeing the running of the academy. Truthfully, he could really care less about the students and was more concerned with continuing the level of comfort and lifestyle afforded to him by his occupation. Snoke was in it for the money, not something most people working in education can claim. He would not let anything ruin the little empire he had established with the First Order Academy.

Kylo Ren found himself yet again questioning his life choices and wondering if this is really all there is to his life. Oddly enough, Kylo actually enjoyed teaching. However, he was not particularly thrilled with his current position at First Order Academy. The problem was that he really did not know what other options were available to him. Technically he could go teach somewhere else, but the pay was actually very good compared to the salary of public school teachers. There was also the fact that Kylo was estranged from his family and any other people he knew before he left working for the Achto Sun Times. He had taken his current position teaching at First Order Academy when it was offered to him by Snoke, and forever changed his name from Ben Solo to Kylo Ren. He couldn’t just simply return to his former life and persona, so much had changed in the 10 years since that pivotal day.

Kylo shifted to grab his cell phone from the bedside table since his alarm clock was lying somewhere haphazardly on the floor. Yet another Monday morning and all that greeted Kylo on his cell phone screen was the time and notifications that he had received messages from his work email account (probably from a disgruntled parent who thought their child should just be rewarded a passing grade without putting in any effort). Kylo groaned and finally got out of bed, realizing it was time to get a start for the day. The empty side of the bed and no messages on his phone further reminded Kylo of his painfully, lonely existence. _Is this really all there is to life right now?_

**February 5 th-First Order Academy, Front Office**

Rey arrives at the front office to receive her schedule and get her student id, something apparently the students are required to wear daily. Poe wasn’t kidding when he said that everything was already prepared for her first day at First Order. Somehow Luke had produced fake identification, records, and transcripts of her academic record from another school; undoubtedly, Luke was able to use his influence and connections to procure all the documents necessary. To truly complete her undercover experience, she had to adopt a fake name for the duration of her assignment; Rey Niima would be known as Qi’ra Johnson. _Where did they come up with a name like that?_ Rey thought to herself.

Rey had a rough morning and is still trying to process being at the school so early in the morning. I mean really, who schedules the first bell to ring at 6:55 in the morning? Checking the clock on the wall while walking up to the front desk of the office, Rey sees that the time is 6:40; hopefully she will have enough time to get to her schedule and arrive to her first class before the late bell rings, Rey wants to make a good first impression after all.

Rey approaches a surly looking woman who must be the office secretary. She is above middle-aged and appears to have a permanent scowl on her face. Working in the office of a high school must be shitty work if this woman’s appearance is any indication. If anyone fit the description of Roz from Monsters, Inc., this woman did.

“What do you want? Hurry up child, I don’t have all day.,” the surly woman addresses Rey in a raspy voice.

 _Wow, she even sounds like Roz, how’s that even possible?_ Rey giggles to herself.

 "What’s funny? You know I have a job to do around here and I can’t be waiting on you, so hurry up or get out.”

 _Who allows her to talk to people like this?_ Rey is an adult she doesn’t let anyone talk to her this way. Oh wait, Rey remembers belatedly that she is supposed to be a teenager, not an adult. She swallows her pride and answers the crotchety woman. “Nothing’s funny, I am a new student and need to get my schedule and student id.”

“What’s your name? Come on with it, I ain’t got all day.”

Rey hesitates for a moment, she is really going to have to get used to this new name. “Qi’ra Johnson. I am a senior and transferring from out of state.”

The woman walks away and seems to grab the materials necessary for Rey’s first day. She also quickly takes a picture of Rey for her student id which is conveniently printed out with a special printer utilized for such a task. Once her id was ready, and her schedule was retrieved, the secretary handed everything to Rey. “Here you go, your first class appears to be French. That’s the room 2204 upstairs, down the hall on the right. Now get going! You’re going to be late!”

Rey checks the clock on the wall and notices the time is now 6:54. “Shit the bell is about to ring.” Rey mumbles to herself. She rushes out the office door without looking and slams into what she swears feels like bumping into a brick wall. Losing her balance, Rey falls flat on her bum and almost has the wind knocked out of her. Rey looks up and sees what or more exactly who she bumped into.

The first thing Rey notices is how tall he is, I mean can someone really be that tall? Of course, from her vantage point on the floor, everything seems quite a bit taller. Still, he must be at least 6’3 or 6’4. Not only that, judging by his white-collar shirt and fitted black slacks, this man had a muscular build with impossibly broad shoulders. Rey finally looked up and was struck by his facial features. While not classically handsome, he was attractive with a patrician nose, angular features, and an intriguing constellation of moles dotting his face (which Rey found herself wanting to trace with her hand). But his most striking feature was his dark brown eyes, so dark they almost appeared black. Rey is officially dumbstruck and at a general loss for words, which is surprising considering she is an editor and her living depends upon her craftiness with the English language.

This man is truly enigmatic and probably the sexiest guy Rey has ever had the privilege to set her eyes upon. And to add to the uncomfortable silence of the moment, Rey can tell his eyes were clearly taking her all in as well. His gaze raked her body from head to toe slowly appraising her before finally looking at her face again. Though Rey admittedly has limited experience with the opposite sex (ok really who is she kidding, she has not had any experience when it comes to dating), she notices his dark eyes get impossibly darker and she is reasonably sure that he was just checking her out. “Whoa there. You ok?” _Oh, my word_ Rey thinks, _he has a deep voice too_.

“You really need to watch where you are going, you nearly knocked me over too. Are you new here? I haven’t seen you before?” He asks a little too gruffly. His voice seems even more gravelly as he offers his hand to help Rey up off the ground.

Rey is still struggling with words now and can only seem to process that she needs to give him her hand, so she can get up off the floor. As their hands connect, Rey feels a jolt of shock and awareness strike straight into her core and it is unlike anything she has ever experienced. She is instantly aware of an overwhelming sense of chemistry between the two of them _. Uh oh! I’m in deep shit now. He must be a teacher here. Damn, my teachers were never this hot in high school. This is truly unfair indeed. Well chances are he’s not my teacher._ Rey thinks to herself.

Finally, Rey starts to think again and responds to his question after what feels like a year later. However, she realizes belatedly that she is still holding his hand. _Wow, he has really big hands. You know what they say about that... Stop it brain!_ Too late, Rey starts to think about everything those hands could do and now she is sure her face must be as red as a tomato. “I..I’m so sorry. This is my first day and I am just trying to get to class on time…” Rey stumbles over her explanation.

The man simply stares at her for a moment, before nodding his head. “Well, the bell rang already so technically we are both going to be late for our classes. Do you need help getting to class?”

“No, I think I can find it. Thank you.” Rey states rather quickly. She feels like she desperately needs to get out of there. This has to be one of the most embarrassing experiences of her life. “Thank you again.” Rey manages to say before walking away as fast as possible. _I really hope I don’t see him again!_                                                                                                                

**First Order Academy, French Class, Room 2204**

Rey arrives late to her French class as she had predicted, despite running up the stairs and down the hall to class. She is unfortunately still flustered after her hot for teacher encounter downstairs, so she is completely unprepared for the spotlight brought on her as she enters the full classroom. She is greeted at the door by an exceptionally tall, and lithe woman with short blonde hair.

As Rey walks through the door, she can here kids whisper and snicker. God, she really hopes Amilyn’s fashion advice paid off today. Her mind freezes up again and ends up standing there in front of everyone looking quite simple. The only thing Rey can think to say as she turns to her teacher is “Sorry I’m late.”

The tall blonde walks closer to Rey and says in a rather cold manner “Yes, well, I’m sorry you don’t appear to know the importance of following the rules. This is a serious institution and if you are not willing to abide by the rules and regulations, you will soon find yourself kicked out of First Order Academy. My name is Phasma, and pray tell who are you?”

“My name is R-Qi’ra Johnson.” Rey mumbles sheepishly. This day really couldn’t get any worse, could it? Rey can here more snickering from her fellow classmates.

Phasma sneers at Rey and directs her towards an empty seat. “I expect you to arrive on time even if you are a new student. Since you were late, you can wear this beret. Ten minutes in this hat and I guarantee you will never be late to class again. Also, you can share a little bit about yourself in front of the class. Stand up now. No need to be shy, you had no problem interrupting class with your tardiness, so sharing something about yourself should be nothing. So, let’s hear something about you.”

Rey stands beside her new seat in class. If a hole opened in the ground right now and swallowed Rey, she would be thoroughly grateful now. Alas, this was not the case and she needed to think of something fast. “Hi, my name is Qi’ra and I am from the England where my family was…” Rey falters as a tall, handsome student with dark hair and tan colored skin walks in, officially interrupting her train of thought. For some reason, this guy reminds her of the tragic crush she had in high school (even though like really, he doesn’t even look like her former crush. He hands Phasma a pass as he proceeds to go sit at a desk in the back of the classroom.

“What did your family do there?” Phasma now mildly interested when Rey mentioned she was from the UK. Actually, this part is not a lie. Rey knows that she was born in England and moved to the United States when she was a young child, about 5 or 6. When she came here, her parents became addicted to alcohol and all sorts of drugs. Eventually, she was abandoned and placed into the U.S. foster system. Rey has obviously been an American citizen longer than she was ever a British one, but it at least explains why she has a rather eloquent sounding accent.

“We were—sheep—farmers. We raised sheep…” Oh boy, this sucks. What the actual fuck was she thinking.

Phasma actually looks appalled by this admission and quickly motions for Rey to take a seat. She also grabs the hideous beret she placed on Rey’s head.

The class titters and Rey notices two pretty girls sitting behind her whispering as she takes a seat. As she sits, she can hear them talking about her literally behind her back.

“Bazine, do you see what she’s wearing? Those floral leggings are so 3 decades ago, I mean those don’t even look like they came from the 21st century.”

“I know Jyn, they are all wrong. Like what is up with her jacket too? I’m pretty sure that style jacket went out of style in the 80s too.”

“Hey Bazine, do you see her hideous hairstyle too?”

“Yeah, what’s up with the 3 buns? Who wears their hair like that?”

Rey inwardly groans as she listens to Bazine and Jyn tear her appearance apart. Amilyn’s guarantee that the type of things Amilyn wore in high school during the 80s were totally back in style was apparently all wrong. Amilyn had insisted a retro look was the way to go and that Rey should seriously buy the very loud pair of floral leggings Rey detested at the mall. The white v-neck t-shirt Rey wore would have probably been fine, but Amilyn gave Rey a beige Member’s Only jacket to wear as well. Rey made a mental note to kill Amilyn for choosing out this outfit. Rey needed to go back and do more shopping.

For the rest of first period and most of her other classes, Rey sat quietly and tried to acclimate to the school environment. So far, she had made little to no progress coming up with an idea for a story. Additionally, she didn’t interact with her fellow classmates and was feeling like the loner she had been in high school the first time around.

**First Order Academy, Calculus, Room 2213**

After sitting alone during lunch, Rey arrives to her fifth period class feeling quite defeated. So far, her second high school experience was shaping up to be just like her first time. Rey stands in the doorway looking for an empty seat when a girl with dark hair, brown eyes, and friendly smile motions for Rey to sit at the desk beside her.

“Come sit with me, this desk is empty. I promise I won’t bite! My name is Rose Tico. I haven’t seen you here before, you must be new. Welcome to First Order Academy. What’s your name?”

This is kindest anyone has been to Rey all day and she feels like giving Rose a hug. Or she feels like she could cry. “My name is Qi’ra and I transferred here. It’s nice to meet you Rose. You are the nicest person I have talked to all day.”

Rose and Rey settle into a nice conversation for the next several minutes before the bell rings for class to begin. In this short time, Rey learns that Rose has an older sister, Paige, who attends Alderaan Community College and that Rose is also a senior in high school. Rose appears academically successful and interested in a variety of nerdy fandoms. All in all, Rose is the type of person Rey would have befriended in high school (actually she seems like the kind of friend Rey would like to have in her life now).

Eventually, the bell rings and the absent Calculus teacher comes into class. Once he enters the class becomes instantly quiet. When Rey looks at him, she instantly becomes sick to her stomach. _This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening._ Another terrible memory comes flashing back to her.

_Rey is a senior in high school and dreams of going to her senior prom. She sits in the library and is studying for yet another important exam. Suddenly, one of her friends rushes up to her and practically jumps with unrestrained excitement._

_“You will never believe what I just heard!”_

_“What did you hear?” Rey asks curiously._

_“What do you dream of the most? What do you want?”_

_“I am the most popular girl in school and Armitage Hux is asking me to the prom?” Rey blurts out without thinking._

_“Um….well that just happened! Everyone’s talking about it, he said he was going to ask you to prom.”_

" _Holy shit! What am I going to do?! This is the best day ever!”_

Except that became a memory Rey tried to repress because it led to the most humiliating experience in her life. The moment when Armitage ended up breaking her heart, spirit, and degrading her as a person.

As she stares at the teacher with bright red hair, squinty eyes, and a scowl on his face, Rey realizes that by some cruel twist of fate this calculus teacher is Armitage Hux. Rey is both dumbfounded and nauseated. How could this happen? How could he be her teacher? Yet there is no denying that he was the red-haired baseball player she had a crush on in high school. The one who perpetrated the event she has tried very hard to forget ever since it occurred that terrible spring night long ago.

“I need to get out of here, now!” Rey almost yells as she scrambles to get out of her seat and gather her things.

“What’s wrong?” Rose calls after her.

To Rey’s surprise, Rose follows behind Rey all the way to the bathroom. Once inside, Rey finds a stall and becomes ill again. This is becoming an embarrassing habit this week. Rey struggles to prevent a full-blown anxiety attack as Rose paces outside the stall door. Eventually Rose convinces her to go to the school clinic where Rey spends fifth and sixth period. Rey’s only conciliation is that the day is almost done. _Although what will she do if Armitage recognizes her? What will she do?_ These are things she will have to consider later.

**First Order Academy, Senior Literature, Room 2218**

By the end of sixth period, Rey feels like she can attempt going to her last class of the day. I mean could the day get any worse anyway? Rey walks back upstairs and down the hall to her literature class. This is the only class Rey truthfully looked forward to all day; she focused on journalism in college, so she has this subject covered. On top of that, Rey sees Rose and takes a seat by her. This is wonderful! A class she can actually enjoy with a new friend. What could go wrong?

The bell rings and the senior literature teacher walks into the class. Rey can feel the blood drain from her face as she watches her teacher walk over to his desk at the front of the classroom. _Holy fuck! What is my luck?_

Rey’s literature teacher is the one that she bumped into this morning, the tall, sexy one with the dark eyes. And as the class begins, Rey learns that his name is Kylo Ren.

Now Rey truly knows that none of this is going to go the way she thought it would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters are starting to get longer! I am very excited about this fic and hope you all enjoy it. Hope to have another chapter out by tomorrow. Would have had this chapter up sooner, but ran into some computer issues earlier. Comments and Kudos are love!  
> P.S. More Kylo point of view next time and we speed up the week a little bit to get an overview of Rey's experiences during her first week.


	4. You Spin Me Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is surprised to see the student he bumped into earlier is his new student. This presents a struggle because Kylo realizes that he is attracted to her. We jump a little ahead about two weeks to a meeting between Rey and Poe regarding any leads Rey has for a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope everyone enjoys the story so far! Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! Just placing a warning here that Kylo has some smutty thoughts in this chapter, so don't want to offend anyone. (not that I think anyone will complain) We will start to really earn that E rating these next few chapters! Enjoy the chapter! Also, don't own these characters or stories, just doing this for the fun of it!

 

**Chapter 4: You Spin Me Round**

**Thank you for the moodboard Kylotrashforever!!!**

**Summary: Kylo is surprised to see the student he bumped into earlier is his new student. This presents a struggle because Kylo realizes that he is attracted to her. We jump a little ahead about two weeks to a meeting between Rey and Poe regarding any leads Rey has for a story.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_The first few weeks of my assignment were the most difficult because I had to find my angle. What would I focus on for my story? I am admittedly a socially awkward person, so it was a challenge to even get an idea for an expose. My boss eventually sat me down and stated in no uncertain terms that I had to get in the middle of the action if I wanted to succeed with my story: I was going to have to infiltrate the popular crowd._

**February 5 th-First Order Academy, Senior Literature, Room 2218**

The bell has rung signaling the start of the last class period of the day. Finally, an end in sight, Monday is almost done. Kylo walks over to his desk at the front of the classroom to address the class and get the lesson started. _I can do this, just 50 more minutes…_

Kylo looks around the classroom as he begins to speak and is surprised when his gaze lands on a new face in his classroom. _She’s the clumsy girl who almost knocked me down this morning. She must be the new student added to my roster. Holy fuck! This is not good._ Kylo would not admit this to anyone and can barely admit it to himself, but he is intrigued by this girl. And this is highly unusual for him.

Everyone at First Order Academy knows that Kylo is irritable and often ill-tempered. He had earned quite the reputation as a dedicated, serious, but fair teacher. If you did your work and tried, you were fine. However, Kylo didn’t show favoritism and didn’t take special interest in individual students. He kept the philosophy that he was here to educate the kids and he maintained a very professional demeanor. Despite this, Kylo is definitely interested in this girl; in a way that was most certainly not appropriate for a man in his position. Teachers are not supposed to react this way to students.

Kylo is momentarily frozen in shock as he remembers their initial encounter from the morning. After the chaotic commotion of bumping into each other, Kylo had lost the capacity for speech when he first laid eyes on her sitting flat on her ass on the floor. This girl was in a word beautiful with dark brunette hair, striking hazel eyes (which Kylo found himself wondering if they were greener or more gold), and a splattering of freckles across her sweetheart shaped face. To his horror, he found himself looking at her from head to toe, taking in not only her face, but lithe body as well. Her outfit seemed out of place, but admittedly, Kylo wasn’t really thinking so much about what she was wearing. Instead he was taking in the shape of her form revealed to him through her form fitting leggings and her v-neck white t-shirt displayed under her over-sized beige jacket. Yes, he could see the hint of curves and the swell of breasts as she sat staring dumbfounded up at him from the floor. His gaze then flitted back to her face looking at her captivating eyes and became further enchanted by the innocent quality of her understated beauty. This girl was incredible and judging by how she dressed she had no idea just how enthralling she truly was. As Kylo assessed her, he could feel his trousers tighten as his cock began to stir in reaction to his thorough perusal of the girl. His mind also began to think of very dangerous thoughts fueled by the enticing vision she made on the floor.

What really threw him for a loop was when she grabbed the hand he offered to her to help her out of her current predicament. When their hands touched, he felt an intense shock that coursed through his body straight to his semi hard cock. If his pants were uncomfortable before, they were now unbearably tight. This was not good, not good at all. He had never reacted to a student this way before. When she stood her eyes were wide as saucers and he could tell she had felt the same intense response. Of course, then she had rushed off before he could get her name. Kylo cursed the fates. The first woman he had been interested in longer than Kylo cared to admit would be a high school student. _Fuck!_

Remembering the events from the morning caused Kylo's cock to stir again and now he knew he was in deep shit seeing that this enigmatic girl was his new student. Finally, Kylo recovers his speech and addresses the new girl directly. “I remember meeting you this morning, but we weren’t formally introduced. My name is Kylo Ren, although the school has this thing about not letting students call me Kylo or any other teachers by their first names. So, it's Mr. Ren.”

“I'm R-Qi'ra Johnson.” The girl hesitates awkwardly, but soon recovers. She even gives Kylo a smile that brightens her entire face and jokes with him. “I think the school would be pretty comfortable with you calling me that. Qi'ra, I mean.”

 Kylo smiles, a genuine smile. The class is silent, and he can tell they are shocked. Kylo NEVER smiles, especially at a student. Kylo belatedly remembers to adopt his grumpy façade and quickly loses the smile. _I need her to know I mean business. I will not show favoritism, no matter how I feel about a student. I must stop this. I am in some deep shit!_

“Qi'ra since you’re new, I have to let you know that I have high expectations for all of my students. You must work hard to earn a passing grade and I expect all my students to abide by the rules. No exceptions. Do you understand?” _There that’ll show her._ Qi'ra’s smile has since faded and she silently nods her understanding.

Now Kylo moves on with the lesson planned for the day, after all he can’t waste any more time, no matter how distracted he is by Qi'ra. “All right class open your copy of Shakespeare’s “As You Like It."”

Kylo turns to Rose and quickly demands, “Rose share with Qi'ra since she is just starting today. Qi'ra I will get you a copy next class.” Then Kylo returns to the lesson at hand. “Now how many of you actually read the assignment last night?” Unsurprisingly only 5 or 6 students raise their hands, Rose included. _God how did these students make it to senior year, let alone into the First Order Academy? These are Achto's best and brightest?_              

“Seriously guys? How the hell do you expect to get into college. You are so lazy!” Kylo demands outraged. The students don’t even flinch though. This is typical dark and moody Kylo Ren.

“How many of you spend more than 30 minutes a day eating salty, processed snacks?”

More than half the class raises their hands. “Dammit if you would take at least some of that time to read and study for my class, you would actually be passing. Fine, whatever just open your books. And before you ask what page it's already written on the board.” 

Kylo opens his book and begins to discuss the background of “As You Like It” since most of the students hadn’t started to read the play. “Now “As You Like It" is an example of a Shakespearean Pastoral Comedy. Anyone know what that means?”

To Kylo's chagrin, Jessika Pava raises her hand to answer. He fights the urge to roll his eyes. Jess is one of the evil trio of mean girls in the senior class at First Order Academy. The trio included Bazine Netal, Jyn Erso, and Jessika Pava, with Bazine taking the role of ring leader. Kylo can’t stand these girls because they are notorious for bullying and tearing other students apart, and all just to for the sport of it.

“Oh, oh, oh! That’s what they do to milk!” Jessika says excitedly.

“No Jessika, that’s pasteurize. Not even close.” Kylo responds exasperatedly. “Anyone else know?”

Qi'ra timidly raises her hand to answer. This should be interesting Kylo thinks. He points to Qi'ra to respond.

“Pastoral means set in the country. Originally seen in the Eclogues of Virgil. It's from the Latin pascere. To graze.” Qi'ra answers without hesitation. In the background, Jyn can be heard making the bleating sound of a sheep. Students in the class can be heard giggling at her attempt at humor.

Wow, Kylo has never had a student answer that question so detailed before. _How did she know that?_ Unfortunately, he finds that his pants are uncomfortably tight again. _She’s beautiful and smart?_ Kylo really is in for it. Kylo ignores the giggling students, walks over to Qi'ra, smiles, and shakes her hand. He instantly feels the shock of awareness running straight to his cock again. There really is something about this girl that just calls to him, an almost otherworldly connection of nature that is forcing the two of them together. Kylo lets go of her hand and continues to stare into Qi'ra's eyes as he says, “Did I mention to the class that I love our new student?” Qi’ra smiles shyly at Kylo in return. _Shit!_ What the fuck did he just say in front of the whole class. He is going to lose his credibility now.

The class is silent when he says this and seems genuinely surprised by his statement. Bazine chooses this moment to add her own unwarranted observation. “Did I also mention that our class also loves our new kiss ass student?”

Kylo turns to Bazine as he sees the color drain from Qi'ra’s face. _She’s mine. You don’t mess with what is mine._ Kylo is surprised at his mind’s response. He will have to analyze his primal protective response to Qi'ra later. “Bazine, did I ask for a response from you?” His voice is deep and dripping with acid.

Bazine looks genuinely scared for once. She is instantly backtracking. “No Mr. Ren, I’m sorry.”

“Too late Bazine. I don’t believe that is the kind of the participation I was looking for. You know my rules. I don’t tolerate insubordination. Get the hell out of my classroom and don’t come back until you can abide by my expectations. You can head to the principal’s office Bazine.”

“But sir…” she pleads pathetically.

“I said get the fuck out Bazine. That will be a referral for you as well.” Kylo shouts at her. Bazines rushes out of the room sobbing. _There we go. That will remind my students not to fuck with me._

“Any other concerns or comments?” Kylo asks in a calmer voice.

The class is unsurprisingly quiet, and the lesson continues without any more interruptions, mercifully.

When the final bell rings and ends school for the day, Kylo asks Qi'ra “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

The rest of the class rushes out as Qi'ra walks up to Kylo at the front of the class. She seems timid as she walks up to him. He notices just how small she is compared to him as she stands next to him, even with her being of average height. His mind goes to inappropriate thoughts again. Kylo is dominant in all aspects of his life, so it’s no surprise he is turned on by the idea of how her small body would feel beneath his. Yes, he would really enjoy bringing Qi'ra to a state of sexual ecstasy she had never experienced. _Fuck! Stop it. Why am I reacting to her this way?_

“Yes, Mr. Ren.” Qi'ra says shyly.

This only adds more fuel to Kylo's horny thoughts. He imagines bending her over his desk as he takes her from behind, lifting a sexy little skirt over her ass, as he sinks his thick cock into her slick and tight passage. He would make her scream his name, making her cum as she has never cum before as he lays claim to what is rightfully his. Kylo shakes his head, clearing his mind of the erotic fantasy he was getting lost in. _Man, this is not good. Stop it Ren, get your act together._ Maybe he’s just reacting this way because he hasn’t gotten laid in years. Kylo inwardly groans and reminds himself to focus on why he really wanted to talk to her. “I just wanted to talk to you and make sure you are alright. You had a rough first day between falling this morning and Bazine’s shitty comment in class this afternoon.”

“I’m doing better now that the school day is done. Thank you for standing up for me. Not many people have done that for me.” Rey quietly replies.

The protective instinct flares again as Kylo responds emphatically “I don’t tolerate anyone doing that in my class. But I am serious Qi'ra, if you ever have any more problems with Bazine and her cronies come to me right away and I will take care of them personally.”

Qi'ra smiles at him again, a ray of light in his dark, pessimistic life. “Thank you, Mr. Ren. I will let you know if anything happens with the trio again.”

Kylo can’t resist the urge to touch her again and grabs Qi'ra's hand reassuringly. Her eyes widen in surprise and her cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink. “I will look out for you little one. Don’t hesitate to come to me if you need anything. If someone so much as looks at you wrong, I will take care of it. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Oh, and I meant what I said. You are my new favorite student. You know about literature and you amazed me earlier with your knowledge on the subject.”

She seems to struggle for words but manages to respond “Thank you. I happen to love literature, it’s my favorite subject.” She takes her hand away from his as she moves to leave the room. “I look forward to tomorrow too. Take care.”

Kylo escorts Rey to the door and watches as she walks down the hallway to the stairwell. His momentary reverie is interrupted by the voice of the single most annoying acquaintance in Kylo’s life. “She is an awfully strange girl isn’t she?”

Hux is now standing next to Kylo. “What the fuck do you want Hux? What concern is she to you.” Kylo practically growls.

“Well she was in my Calculus class but rushed to the bathroom just as class began. I was told she ended up in the clinic. She seemed like a most peculiar girl. She is new here and yet I can’t help but think she looks familiar. Have you seen her before?”

Kylo knows beyond the shadow of a doubt that he would remember meeting Qi’ra. She had a soft beauty, kindness, optimism, and innocence that he would not forget if his life depended on it. “No, I have never seen her before. Why do you care Hux?” Kylo tries to sound detached. After all, he doesn’t want to let on that he is more than interested in this mysterious breath of fresh air.

Hux starts to walk away and only adds “I don’t care Kylo. I just can’t get rid of the sense of déjà vu I had when I first saw her. I have a strange feeling I have seen her before. I will get to the bottom of this.”

Kylo glares at Hux and the protectiveness returns. “You best leave her alone Hux. She is just a student. She is not your concern.”

“Neither is she your concern.” Hux sneers as he continues to move back to his classroom.

_Hux better listen to me. Qi’ra is mine._ Kylo thinks as he walks back into his room and shuts the door. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

**February 16 th-Actho Sun Times, Poe Dameron’s Office, 4 PM**

Poe enters his office as Rey sits quietly on a chair across from Poe’s desk. After completing her second week at First Order Academy, Poe has scheduled a meeting to discuss the progress on her expose. Rey is nervous because she has taken notes and pictures on a variety of topics, but she’s not sure if any of her ideas will be deemed successful leads. Poe takes a seat across from her and looks at her with an exasperated expression.

“Alright, spill Rey. What’s your angle? What leads do you have for your story right now?” Poe seems rather stressed as he begins his line of questioning.

Rey scrambles to grab her phone and notebook to illustrate and discuss some of her ideas with Poe. “Well I had this idea about an expose on cafeteria food.” She shows Poe a photo of the cole slaw from the school cafeteria. “It’s truly appalling, I mean look at the picture of this industrial-size plastic tub. It says “Kole Slaw Food” on it. How can they expect kids to eat this crap?”

Poe gives Rey a deadpan expression. “Really? This is what you have? And you’re leading your expose on cafeteria food with the terrible truth about cole slaw?! I’m practically shocked! At a true loss of words!”

“I know right, I was shocked as well. I mean I really thought that the quality of school food improved after Michelle Obama focused so much on improving school food with healthy options.”

“Rey, for the love of God, please stop. That is not what I meant! This is not a lead. You have nothing here.”

“What, but…”

Poe cuts her off by adding, “You wanna be a reporter Rey? Take a look at what sells! Sex scandals. Bribery. People jumping from buildings. So, unless a kid just killed himself because he was paid to have sex with the school mascot in a big vat of this cole slaw, you got nothing!”

Rey is shocked, but quickly recovers. “Alright fine. Unfortunately, I have heard no stories about the school mascot having sex in the cole slaw, but I have other ideas. Look at this!”

Poe looks at the picture on Rey’s phone and is even less impressed than he was before. “It’s a picture of Finn’s 2008 Ford Focus. Rey, seriously what actual fuck?”

“No, no, no. It’s what was done with the car. See, Finn is letting me borrow his car, so I can look like a more credible teenager with a crappy car to drive to school. But, see Cassian Andor and his group of lemmings pushed my car out of its space, hid it, and watched while I looked for my car. They actually moved it to the football field. My friend, Rose, told me they do this to all the new kids. And that’s not it, they even remove the battery, so you have to place the battery back in. This happened to me on my third day of school. You’ve got to admit this story has real potential. I mean this is like hazing all the new kids.” Rey is getting rather excited about this angle. It seemed like a good lead. Bullying and hazing are serious things.

“God dammit Rey. Still not good, you’re gonna have to try harder.” Poe is practically rolling his eyes in frustration at this point.

“Oh wait, ok…um…What about the Journalist Club I joined at school? My new friends Rose and Kaydel were kind and befriended me when no one else would. They invited me to join the Journalist Club and the kids in the club are just brilliant. Mr. Ren, my senior literature teacher, is the sponsor and has really helped guide them to become great writers. They investigate important topics and post them on a school blog. I could write about how teenagers today are civic minded and aware of the challenges we currently face in society today.” Rey’s got a great idea here, she knows it. And she did mean what she said, Rose and Kaydel have been a godsend to her. When no one else accepted her, they included her into their group of friends and she has enjoyed being apart of their club. Although she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she like being around Mr. Ren. She was still incredibly attracted to her hot teacher after all. Meeting with them after school 2-3 days a week had given meaning to her days and something to look forward to.

“Rey, again no. Here look at this.” Poe hands Rey a newspaper from a newspaper from a neighboring city.

She read the headline “The Cantina-Site For Parties, Drugs, and Weekend Arrests” and scowled at Poe. “What are you getting at here Poe?”

“I am appalled Rey. You just don’t seem to get it” Poe states.

Rey looks up from skimming the article. “Jeez, so am I. I had no idea these kids are going to this place and doing all sorts of illegal things. You know Rose, Kaydel, and I drove past this place! It’s an old drive in theater where teenagers go to party and conduct all sort of shenanigans. All the popular kids at school go there. In fact, that Cassian came up to our car as we drove by and told us to get the hell out of there. He’s like the most popular guy at school. Oh, and these bitchy mean girls go there to!”

Poe grabs the paper from Rey in anger. “No, Rey. I am appalled that I have a reporter in there, undercover, for almost three weeks now-I had to read about this in the Takodana Tribune.”

Rey looks sheepishly away from Poe. “Oh. Right.”

Poe starts to read a passage directly from the article. “Responding officers found minors, marijuana, and cheap wine coolers when they responded to a call to break up a party at what First Order Academy students have come to call “The Cantina.” Seventeen-year-old Bazine Netal says, “Yeah, everyone who’s anyone is at “The Cantina” on Saturday night.”

“Ew…Bazine gave a quote?” Rey asks incredulously.

“Seriously Rey?”

“Fine. She’s right. I have learned that it’s a popular place for the young people to go.”

“Rey, you need to go there. Have you been to any parties?”

“Well depends how you define party. Because we ordered a deli platter at this one Journalist Club meeting, and it was pretty incredible…”

Poe interrupts Rey and looks like he may combust. He shoves a picture from the article in Rey’s face. It is a picture of Bazine, Jyn, Jessika, Cassian, and a few other popular students at First Order. “This is where the stories are. You are going to become friends with these people. You are going to party with them. You are going to hang out with them on weekends. When they go to prom, you are going to be in their same damn limo!”

Rey is truly nervous now. “Poe I, the popular kids and I, we just don’t-I mean, I don’t think I can do this.”

Poe points to the picture again. “Do you even know these kids?”

“Uh…no?”

Poe leans into Rey’s space. “Get to know them. Very well. Your job and my job depends on it. You know Luke expects us to get this right or else we both lose our jobs!!”

Rey sinks into her seat defeatedly. “I know Poe, I really am trying. I won’t let you down.”

Poe sighs and simply states. “Good! Now get out of my office!”

With that Rey rushes out of his office and wonders yet again, can she really do this?

 

                         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Hope you liked it! This fic is fun to write and a real labor of love. Fun mixing 2 different stories together. Comments and Kudos are awesome! Oh and find us on tumblr at kiraren2018!


	5. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rey goes home to talk to Finn about her meeting with Poe. Kylo and Rey have some intimate thoughts about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and kudos! We appreciate all of your support!

**Chapter 5: Under Pressure**

****

**Thank you for the beautiful moodboard Kylotrashforever!**

**Summary: Rey goes home to talk to Finn about her meeting with Poe. Kylo and Rey have some intimate thoughts about each other.**  

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_This was it, my real chance to try and fit in with the type of students I despised and dreaded my first round through high school. If I wanted to succeed with my undercover mission, I had to make a true effort. This meant changing the way I looked and hanging around places I wouldn’t normally go. I often found myself wondering if this assignment was going to cause me to lose a sense of myself. Since I took on a fake name attending the school, I wondered who was the real me, my school or my real-life persona. Qi’ra and Rey were about to divert into 2 distinct identities after the first 3 weeks of going undercover._

**February 16 th-Finn and Rey’s Apartment, 7:35 PM**

The first thing Finn noticed when he came home from another long day working at Han’s Millennium Falcon was that Rey was passed out after drinking again. She only does this when something is wrong, it must have been another rough day. Ever since her first day at First Order Academy, Finn had grown increasingly concerned about Rey’s expose and the toll it was taking on her. He was especially worried when he found out Hux was one of Rey’s teachers, but that problem was easily taken care of with a schedule change. Although Finn was completely prepared to take care of Hux if he messed with Rey; Finn had protected Rey from Hux in high school and was more than ready to do it again if necessary.

Rey began to rouse from sleep by the sounds of Finn moving around in the kitchen. It’s Friday night and Finn has brought home their usual meal again from Panda Express. Rey wonders quickly whether they really need to branch out and try something different for dinner on a Friday. Finn and Rey make small talk as they get their food and settle down for their meal. They decide on a movie and relax in front of the television as they eat dinner. Rey has been fairly, quiet until Finn finally asks her how her day went.

“Are you okay, peanut? I’m worried, I can tell you had another stressful day. I thought you said things were getting better at school. You told me you made friends and were now part of a club.”

Rey looks over at Finn and wonders what she would do without him in her life. He really does look out for her, he’s the best brother she could ever ask for. “I met with Poe today and he shot down all of my ideas for the expose. He basically implied that they were not risqué enough. Apparently what Luke wants is truly salacious news.”

“What about your idea focusing on the issues of bully or hazing? That sounded legit to me.”

“Nope, not what they’re looking for. I can’t do it Finn. I thought I could, but I can’t. I give up—I’m never going to be a reporter.”

Finn moves from the arm chair he was sitting in to sit beside Rey on the sofa. “Rey you’ve already made it this far, why would you give up when you’re this close to accomplishing your dreams.”

Rey picks up the newspaper with the article about “The Cantina” that Poe harassed her about earlier from the ottoman in front of the couch and hands it to Finn. She places her head in her hands and shakes her head as she explains to Finn what Poe said during their meeting. “I can’t do this.” Rey repeats again.

Finn looks at the picture of all the popular kids at “The Cantina.” “These are high schoolers today? I know we didn’t graduate that long ago, but really, they look like adults. Wait, are these the three girls that have been giving you trouble? Damn, they look like they try too hard and are full of shit.”

“Poe says that I have to become friends with these kids. The popular kids. It’s impossible.”

“Why is it impossible? Peanut, you are beautiful, smart, and way out of their league. Who gives a fuck what they think? You just got to go there and exude the confidence you have when you are writing.”

Rey’s eyes get teary. “Finn, you don’t know what it was for me back in high school. No one ever threw juice boxes at you in the hallway. You never dreamed about being popular, you already were. All I wanted was to be accepted, and they just fucking tortured me. I can’t do all of that again. I just can’t.”

“Well I don’t think that’s completely fair! Who stood up for you to Hux at your senior prom? Rey, sometimes you have to let the past die, kill it if you have to. Don’t you think it’s time you moved on? Show them who you really are!”

Rey realizes a bit too late that she was too harsh on Finn. He’s right of course; he always stood up for her. He may have been popular and on the varsity baseball team, but he didn’t put up with shit. OMG! It’s been a long time since Rey has felt this defeated. It’s about time that she took control of her life!

Finn puts his arm around her. “Rey, you’ve been to college and you’re successful. You’ve changed! You’ve got this! Besides, it can’t be that hard to be popular. All you need is one person. Once the right person thinks you’re cool, you’re in. Everyone else will be too scared to question it.”

“Is that true?”

“Look, you can finally show them-Poe, Luke, Armitage Hux, everyone—that you’re not freaked out by the cool kids anymore. You can show them just what a great reporter you can be! Besides, don’t give up on your dreams like I did. You can do this.”

“Thank you, Finn. I don’t know what I would do without you. Speaking of which, did you ever call Han’s wife Leia back to discuss visiting Alderaan College?”

“Rey, seriously, let’s just focus on one thing at a time…”

**February 17 th-Kylo’s Beachfront Condo, 8:05 A.M.**

Kylo wakes up in a startled, cold sweat and looks worriedly at his phone. He sees that it is 8:05 in the morning and is then reminded that it is a Saturday morning, there is no school today, and he can relax in his California king bed a little longer. Kylo draws the black satin sheets around his waist, along with his black goose down duvet cover, finding he is a bit chill from a rare winter morning in his coastal town of Achto. _That might be because I sleep in the nude and have for many years, since it is the most comfortable way to sleep,_ Kylo smiles as he thinks to himself.

Kylo lays back in the bed and tries to go back to sleep but he finds that he is unable to as he remembers why he woke up in a cold sweat from his sleep. Kylo had an intense dream about a certain new student in his last period literature class at First Order Academy. Kylo had already awoken with a hard and throbbing erection but now it seemed more insistent as he remembered his very intense and very real dream from the night before.

Kylo grabs his thick and long manhood in hand and starts to slowly pump up and down along his length as he remembers his dream.

_Qi’ra is entering his bedroom in a long, black silk negligee that Kylo had bought her from Victoria’s Secret as an anniversary present. “Happy Anniversary sweetheart,” Kylo says as he approaches her and sweeps her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to his luxuriously made bed._

_“Oh, Kylo thank you for everything today and Happy Anniversary to you too darling,” Qi’ra says as she encircles her arms around Kylo’s neck. Kylo lays her down gently on the bed and then crawls onto the bed himself to open his anniversary present._

_Kylo captures Qi’ra’s mouth to his own and what starts as a sweet and gentle kiss quickly becomes an urgent and deeper kiss made up of soul crushing need, desire, and love. Kylo lifts his head and moves to remove the straps of the negligee from Qi’ra’s shoulders. As the straps come off, Qi’ra’s breasts become free and quickly capture Kylo’s attention. Qi’ra’s breast are pert, nipples standing to attention in the cool night air, and are the perfect size to fit into Kylo’s hands. Kylo starts kneading her breasts with his hands and occasionally pinches her nipples, causing Qi’ra to raise her hips off the bed squirming and crying out in need._

_Kylo brings one of Qi’ra’s breasts into his mouth and gently starts to suck on her nipple, swirling his mouth around the tender bud. “Kylo,” Qi’ra cries out breathlessly as she continues squirming and writhing under Kylo’s attention. Kylo brings his head up and looks tenderly back into Qi’ra’s eyes, “yes, my love, what do you want?” “I need you Kylo, I need you to fill me up as no one else can.”_

_“Of course, my love,” Kylo says breathlessly. Qi’ra reaches to bring Kylo down to her mouth for another heated exchange of need and then uses her hands to run down Kylo’s body. Her hands sculpt over his muscular shoulders, over his chiseled eight-pack of abdomens, and down towards his hips that are encased in black sleep pants, which are doing a miserable job hiding the thick erection waiting and wanting her._

_Qi’ra pushes his sleep pants down, releasing is throbbing and aching cock, and then past his gorgeous ass but Kylo kicks them off before Qi’ra can complete her mission. Kylo scoots down the bed a bit to hike up the skirt of Qi’ra’s negligee and to part her quivering thighs. Kylo scoots in between her legs as both hands ghost up the length of Qi’ra’s legs._

_As Kylo’s right hand reaches the object of his desire, his palm gently cups Qi’ra’s mound, causing her to cry out softly. “Tell me what you want, my love,” Kylo says in a hot breath of desire near her ear as moves his head down to kiss her sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. “Kylo I want you and I want you now!” Qi’ra is panting her request to him._

_Kylo slips two large fingers into her aching cunt, feeling how slick and wet she is already. “Qi’ra, you are dripping and soaking wet for me,” Kylo whispers to her in the darkness of the bedroom. He captures her lips again as he slips his fingers out and replaces them with the aching, enlarged head of his purple tinged cock. “Oh Kylo, now please,” Qi’ra begs desperately to Kylo, as he rubs the head of his cock up and down her slit multiple times, hitting her clit and driving her crazy with need, and soaking himself in her juices._

_Kylo grabs her hips with both hands, tilting her upwards for better access and positions himself at the entrance to her slick heat. “Look at me Qi’ra,” Kylo says as he locks his eyes with hers across the bed. Then he thrusts his thick length into sopping pussy and slams home hard, groaning as she takes all of him within her tight passage. Kylo is encased to the hilt and pauses for a moment to enjoy the vice like grip her passage has upon him._

_Qi’ra, still looking into Kylo’s eyes, begs him for more, with just the intensity of her look. Kylo eases out of her almost leaving her slickness before slamming back into her. He starts to pick up the pace and know that he will not last quickly and neither will Qi’ra with the intense but savage pace he is setting. Qi’ra bucks her hips up to meet each thrust, hips meeting hips as the pace quickens and groans and muffled cries being heard in the bedroom._

_Kylo places his thumb upon Qi’ra’s clit and starts a circling motion in a clockwise direction, pressing firmly upon the sensitive bundle of nerves. Qi’ra cries out in shock and surprise at the sudden intensity of pleasure. The maddening pace of Kylo’s cock slamming and retreating into Qi’ra tight, hot, and slick sheath, combined with the epic motions upon her clit is too much for her and screams his name as she cums hard and fast. Kylo feels her orgasm squirting around him but more importantly feels her passage clamping down on him hard and he thrusts one final time to the hilt, spilling his seed into her as he shudders in the relief of his orgasm. He kisses her gently and holds her to him as they ride out the waves of pleasure that follow their earth, shattering orgasms._

Kylo opens his eyes and realizes he is covered in his own desire, seed, and sweat, remembering the intensity of his dream. _Well better get up and shower_ , he thinks to himself, wishing his dreams were indeed a reality.

**February 17 th-Finn and Rey’s Apartment, 8:16 A.M**

_“I’m concerned about your performance in my class. Your recent paper was lackluster at best and you haven’t been completing your homework. What seems to be the problem Qi’ra?” Kylo says to Rey as he sits at his desk._

_Rey walks over to Kylo and sits on the edge of his desk. “I’m sorry Mr. Ren, I just can’t seem to concentrate in your class. I guess I’ve just been distracted lately.”_

_“Why are you distracted?” Kylo asks huskily._

_“I’ve just been thinking about you, I can’t get you off my mind.”_

_“What am I going to do with you Qi’ra?” Kylo gazes at Rey with a hungry expression._

_Rey looks straight into Kylo’s impossibly dark eyes and responds innocently, “I don’t know Mr. Ren. What do you think I need? What do you want to do with me?”_

_Kylo’s eyes become almost black as he stares into her hazel ones. “I think you need to be punished “Qi’ra. You’ve been a very naughty student.”_

_Rey gives Kylo a mocked expression of shock. “Why Mr. Ren, how can you say that. I participate in class and turn in my work! How are you going to punish me?”_

_Kylo places his hand on Rey’s thigh, inching his hand under the short, pleated skirt she wears. He slowly reaches his hands up towards her soaking wet core. “You show up wearing this short skirt and tight shirt. I think you know what your punishment will be. And you’re going to enjoy it.”_

_Rey takes a sharp intake of breath. “Why, how scandalous Mr. Ren. What else are you going to do?”_

_His hand reaches her wet core and groans in approval when he discovers Rey is not wearing any underwear and is already wet for him. “Qi’ra you really are a naughty girl, you’re not wearing any underwear. I think I am going to touch your soaking core, bend you over my desk, and give you my hard cock.”_

_Rey moans as Kylo teases her by touching around her clit but avoids touching her where she needs him the most. “Yes, Mr. Ren. Please.”_

_“What do you say Qi’ra?” Kylo asks as he continues to slowly circle her clit with his thumb._

_“Please Mr. Ren, punish me. Give me your cock.” Rey whimpers as Kylo continues to tease her core._

_Kylo stands up and grasps Rey by her hips. He begins to kiss Rey deeply and pulls her off the desk to her feet. He trails kisses down her jaw and neck as he turns her around. He trails one of his hands to her ass and lifts her short skirt._

_With his free hand, Kylo unbuckles his belt, unbuttons, and unzips his dress slacks. He quickly takes his cock in hand as he positions Rey over the desk as he aligns his cock with her wet slit. Rey gasps when his cock brushes her clit as he prepares his cock with her slick. Finally, he pushes into her cunt and groans as he bottoms out inside as she takes his long, hard cock into her aching core. “Fuck Qi’ra, you are so tight. Are you going to be a good girl and take my cock?”_

_Rey makes an obscenely loud moan as Kylo begins to move slowly at first, then quickly increasing to hard thrusts. “Yes, Mr. Ren. Show me how to be a good girl.”_

_“That’s right!” Kylo gasps as his movements become hurried. He can feel he’s about to cum and moves a hand towards her clit._

_“Yes, harder, please Mr. Ren!” Rey moans and screams as Kylo’s harsh thrusts hit that magical spot she can never reach with her hands. Combined with the pressure on her clit, Rey’s vision goes white as she cums harder than she ever has in her life._

Rey startles awake, her body heated and sweaty after her erotic dream. Rey rarely touches herself, but finds she needs to relieve the overwhelming state of arousal her dream has left her in. She reaches a hand down her pajama bottoms and she begins to touch her clit. It doesn’t take long until she is moving her hips as she desperately seeks more pressure to assuage her growing desire. She initially inserts one, then two fingers into her cunt hoping to simulate the feeling of dream Kylo filling her. With quick movements of her fingers and the pressure of her hand on her clit, Rey finally cums, biting her lip to prevent Finn from hearing her desperate cry of release. As she comes down from her release, Rey finds herself wishing that it was Kylo filling her and leaving her in such a blissed state. This is the second time Rey has touched herself thinking about Mr. Ren, always Kylo in her head. _What am I going to do? I can’t stop thinking about him, but I know I can never have a relationship with him! Right?_

Rey is interrupted from her reverie by an incoming text message on her phone. Her mind makes the connection that she had made plans to go shopping with Amilyn today to try for a more successful makeover. Rey picks up her phone from her bedside table and groans when she reads the message from Amilyn.

Amilyn: Coming by 9:30. Thought we could get breakfast, then shop. See you later.

 _What am I going to do?_ Rey thinks to herself when she returns to her previous train of thought about Kylo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hope to get another chapter up by Wednesday! You can find us on Tumblr at kiraren2018.   
> *Hides in corner, hopes the smutty dreams were ok... (apparently writing smut is harder than you would think)


	6. Material Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rey goes out for breakfast with Amilyn where she has a surprise encounter. Rey and Amilyn go shopping together. Kylo makes a difficult decision and runs into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little earlier than Wednesday, so yay! As always, thank you for reading!

**Chapter 6: Material Girl**

Thank you KyloTrashForever for the moodboard! 

 **Summary: Rey goes out for breakfast with Amilyn where she has a surprise encounter. Rey and Amilyn go shopping together. Kylo makes a difficult decision and runs into a familiar face.**  

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_A dear friend of mine told me that I needed to conquer my demons and fears to continue research for my expose. After my first “makeover” failed, I made an attempt to go shopping and reinvent my look in the hopes that I could “fit in” with the popular kids, since my boss was adamant that they needed to be the focus of my story. (Now, I must note that I in no way think people should take extreme measures to alter their appearance, all in the name of being “popular.” As I will discuss at the end of my article, we should all learn to love ourselves and celebrate what makes us all truly unique.) I spent a day shopping for clothes and makeup; I also received a new hairstyle. This was a mixed experience for me because I enjoyed the new attention I seemed to receive from an altered look, but I felt like I was in many ways betraying what made me, well me. I would learn later that I could sport a new style that complimented my personality._

**February 17 th-Dex’s Diner, 10:00 A.M.**

Rey eagerly bites into a piece of toast as she begins eating her favorite meal at Dex’s Diner; 2 eggs, pancakes covered in strawberries, toast, and 3 slices of bacon. While Rey is small, she can definitely put away a meal; her appetite a result of her lack of appropriate nutrition growing up in the foster system. Dex’s was the best diner in town (a hole in the wall kind of place) which earned local fame when they appeared on an episode of Guy Fieri’s “Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives.” Guy Fieri was especially fond of the Achto Porg Special, a local favorite in Achto. The fame went a little to Dexter Jettster’s head, the owner of the diner, but he always followed his slogan “Dex’s Will Not Break Your Pocketbook.”

Amilyn stares at Rey and smirks as she eats. “Rey, it never ceases to amaze me how you can eat all of that food so quickly.”

Rey stops eating and laughs at Amilyn’s comment. “What can I say, I’m a foodie. When Maz adopted me, I ate anything and everything I could get my hands on, and I haven’t changed since then!”

“So, what brought on the need for another shopping trip and makeover today?” Amilyn asks conversationally.

Not wanting to hurt Amilyn’s feelings since her last shopping recommendations led to her being teased at school, Rey looks away to search for the right words to say. As she looks around the crowded diner, she is mortified when she recognizes one of the faces in the crowd. Rey’s surprised expression must be written all over her face because Amilyn seems concerned as Rey turns to look at her again. “What is wrong Rey, you look like you just saw a ghost!”

“Uh, it’s nothing, I’m fine. Nothing wrong here! Doing great!” Rey responds quickly. However, she makes the mistake to look over across the diner at the booth where she saw the side profile of a tall, dark haired man. Upon her second observation, Rey can definitely confirm that the man is indeed her literature teacher, Kylo Ren. And at that moment, like a scene out of a movie, Kylo turns and looks in her direction, making direct eye contact with Rey.

“Are you sure? Now you are turning red…Rey, say something!” Amilyn seems increasingly worried.

“Shit, shit, shit!! On second thought, everything is NOT ok!” Rey mumbles. When she looks over again, Kylo is walking over in the direction of their booth. “Why now?!”

“What, you don’t make any sense Rey?”

“It’s my teacher from school! He just saw me and is walking over here!” Rey states in a voice barely above a whisper.

Amilyn turns and sees the object of Rey’s apprehension. “OH, that’s why you’re upset! That’s a tall drink of water!”

Kylo reaches their table, stopping near Rey’s side. “Good morning Qi’ra, what a pleasant surprise to see you! How are you?” Kylo addresses her with a deep voice as smooth as velvet. He catches Rey’s gaze, his eyes appear dark, almost black.

Rey can feel her face getting more flushed as her treacherous mind flashes back to the memory of her illicit dream she masturbated to this morning _. Oh my God_! She admittedly has no experience with guys and the intricacies of dating, but there is no mistaking the look of desire in his eyes. She loses control of all rational thought as her gaze rakes over his body. He is wearing a plain red shirt that emphasized his broad shoulders and muscular build. When her gaze reached his lower half, she noticed he wore tight black jeans that displayed the thick corded muscles of his legs. Her eyes awkwardly lingered on his crotch which was almost eye level with her face. _I wonder if his cock is as big as it was in my dreams?_ her duplicitous mind wondered. It was unusual to see Kylo dressed so casually, but Rey has to admit, he looks fucking sexy. And dammit if his dark eyes, wavy hair, and strapping build didn’t shoot shock waves of arousal straight to her core. His eyes run over her body and linger on her lips. To her embarrassment, Rey squeezes her thighs together seeking relief for her growing desire for her teacher. Rey can feel that her cheeks are flushed and prays that she is not too red from her embarrassment (her skin always appears blotchy to her when she blushes).

This of course occurs within the span of less than a few minutes and Rey recovered by shyly responding, “Oh hi Mr. Ren! Imagine running into you on a Saturday! I am doing well, how are you? Why are you here? I’ve never seen you here!”

“Well, a friend of mine, Poe, mentioned it to me a few years ago. Plus, I love the fried Porg, it’s breathtaking. You know the diner was on an episode of “Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives.”

 _Shit, he knows Poe? Why didn’t Poe mention that he knew someone at First Order Academy before I started going undercover there._ Rey quickly adds with an amused expression, “Really, Mr. Ren, I didn’t take you as a Guy Fieri fan.”

“Hey, we teachers have lives outside of school, mine just happens to involve binge watching the Food Network.” Kylo actually gives Rey a half grin and his eyes light with amusement. Rey has never seen him joking like this before. “Please excuse my rude manners, but who is this beautiful, young woman with you?” Kylo says as he turns to look over at Amilyn.

“That’s my mom—” Rey rushes to reply. At the same time, Amilyn interrupts and finishes Rey’s sentence. “I’m R-Qi’ra’s mom’s friend, Amilyn. I’m practically her aunt. We are getting breakfast before spending a girl’s day shopping together. Would you like to sit with us?” Amilyn turns to look at Rey, who stares daggers at Amilyn, before returning her attention to Kylo.

“I was on my way out, but I appreciate the offer. I had a couple of errands I needed to do today. Don’t have much time during the week, so I save it for the weekend.” Kylo extends his hand in Amilyn’s direction and shakes her hand. “It was nice to meet you, Amilyn.”

Kylo turns in Rey’s direction and offers his hand for her to shake as well. Rey can’t resist the urge to touch him, so she takes the opportunity. She experiences that transcendent rush of arousal that occurs every time they touch. “And you have a wonderful day, Qi’ra, I will see you Monday.”

His gaze lingers momentarily on her lips before rushing back to her eyes. He holds her hand longer than necessary and Rey lets go first. “Take care, Mr. Ren. Have a nice weekend.” Kylo nods his head and waves goodbye as he walks away.

“Holy shit, Rey. You didn’t tell me you had a hot teacher! What was that?” Amilyn asks with an amused expression. 

“He’s just my teacher Amilyn!”

“My teachers NEVER looked at me that way. He LIKES you Rey. You need to make a move on that!”

“Seriously, he’s my teacher, and he thinks I’m underage!”

“Well, you aren’t! Why not participate in some flirtation or you know “extracurricular activities?” Amilyn says waggling her brows suggestively.

“How’s things going with you and Roger?” Rey asks deflecting the attention on her back to Amilyn.

“Uh, well we aren’t dating anymore.”

“I thought you liked him? Wait, you seem like there is either someone or something else that has your attention then.” Rey knows there is more going on here.

“I’m sort of flirting and talking with someone, but he can be such an asshole. Plus, interoffice dating is kinda frowned upon.” Amilyn looks a little embarrassed.

“An asshole we work with…NO….! Poe? For real? Why Poe?” Rey is shocked because Amilyn and Poe both had dominant personalities that frequently clashed.

“Well, it sort-of works for us. I enjoy our banter, you never know where it will lead.”

“I DON’T need to know this!” Amilyn is Rey’s friend, but she is not comfortable talking about sex with her or really anyone.

“Oh Rey, come on. Honey, don’t you think it’s time you flirted, dated, and maybe...you know... got laid?” Amilyn looks at Rey with what might be sympathy. “You have to live a little sweetie or life will pass you by.”

Rey is sure she is blushing again. “It’s not that I don’t want to date, it’s just I have always struggled with feeling confident with a guy or knowing even when a guy likes me.”

“Rey, I will give you a hint, your teacher likes you. That’s the look a guy gives you when they are undressing you with their eyes. He definitely would “have fun” with you if you let him.”

“Ok, that’s enough, we need to get out of here!” Rey almost shouts in frustration.

**Naboo Mall, 4 Hours Later**

“Do you think what I have bought so far will be enough?” Rey asks Amilyn nervously.

“Of course, Rey the attendants in all the stores directed you towards outfits and makeup that they assured you were fashionable. Apparently, they gave you better advice than I did the first time!” Amilyn seemed a little annoyed with the addition of the last sentence in her statement.

Rey was not the type of woman to preen and spend hours worrying about her appearance. She did not like to be overstated, but she knew that if she wanted to become “popular” like Poe insisted, she had to do this. So, Rey spent the better part of the day shopping in stores she would never care to shop in like Hollister, American Eagle, Gap, Old Navy, etc. She was guided towards a variety of figure flattering clothes in a wide array of colors. The strangest part was spending time in Sephora to buy makeup and learn how to properly apply it. Rey wore little amounts of makeup, usually just blush and mascara, so she was in for an adventure to learn how to apply things like foundation, eyeshadow, etc. The final touch included a shorter hairstyle; Rey had a few inches cut and now her hair was more shoulder length. By this point in the day, Rey was done and just wanted to go home. “I think you need one more thing Rey.” Amilyn stops and points in front of a store.

Rey looks up confused and then gives Amilyn an annoyed expression. “I have already spent enough money. I don’t need to buy any of that.”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed! You need to do a COMPLETE transformation. New clothes includes underwear to!”

“I swear I might still kill you Amilyn!”

“Who has been out here with you all day Rey? Besides, what about having something in case you get “HOT” for teacher.” Amilyn grins wickedly at Rey.

“You know what, fine. I will go in there, but by MYSELF. I am NOT buying underwear with you!”

Rey walks into the Victoria’s Secret and is overwhelmed by the selections available. Fortunately, a kind woman about Rey’s age helps guide her through the store. Half an hour later and Rey has more bras, underwear, and even a few slinkier items (she was going to take Amilyn’s advice) than she has ever owned in two large bags. Having completed her purchase, Rey hurriedly walks out of the store intent on getting out of the mall and going home.

**Naboo Mall, 2:35 PM**

Kylo completed his final errand for the day; he visited the Genius Bar at Apple. He hoped they could fix his phone, but SURPRISE, it was destroyed! He really should learn to control his anger because this was the 3rd phone in a year he had to replace after throwing it and breaking the screen. Yes, Kylo had an anger problem.

The final item on his list of the day has him extremely anxious, but it’s something he needs to do. Kylo must call his mother.

“Ben…is that you?” Kylo cringes as he hears his mother’s surprised voice calling him _that_ name.  

“Yea, Mom I wanted to talk to you about something.” Kylo is nervous talking to his mother, after all, it’s been 3 years since he talked to her. One thing Kylo was talented at was avoiding his family; I mean it had been almost 10 years since he talked to that bastard of an uncle, Luke, and 5 years since he talked to his deadbeat dad. None of that mattered now though, Kylo was determined to let go of his past. However, Kylo has always maintained a soft spot for his mother and is more likely to contact her over any of his strangely fucked up family.

“Anything Ben! I missed you…You don’t know how much I have prayed to hear from you again. I know that what happened between you and Luke devastated you, but your father and I still want to be in your life…”

Kylo cuts Leia off by shouting a little too loudly in the crowded mall, garnering surprised looks from several people. “Goddammit Mom. Fuck Luke! I didn’t call to talk about that! If that’s all you’re going to talk about, I am going to hang up now and it will be more than 3 years before I talk to you again.”

“Alright…what do you want?” Leia sounds older on the phone and defeated.

Kylo actually feels sorry for once and softens his tone. After all, he loves his Mom. “Look I know you are head of admissions and still teach in the English Department at Achto Community College. I wanted to know if I could schedule a time to bring one of my students to come tour the department with you.”

“Of course, Ben. I can do that anytime. Who is the student?”

“Her name is Qi’ra and she is the most incredible student I have ever taught. She is brilliant Mom; smart, kind, and has a true gift with the written word.”

“She sounds pretty special. Can I call you back Monday, so I can check my appointments? Then I can schedule a day to meet with you and Qi’ra.”

“That would be awesome Mom, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, and Ben, I love you.” Leia sounds as though she might cry.

“I love you too, mom.” Kylo hangs up and holds back tears. He also avoids paying attention to where he is walking and ends up slamming into someone. When he looks down, Kylo sees that he has run into a very familiar face. _Oh shit, again??_

“Qi’ra, we really have to stop meeting this way!” Kylo says as he helps Qi’ra up off the floor. What the actual fuck is his luck that he would literally run into her again, let alone seeing her twice in one day. As his hand makes contact with her again, he is instantly struck by an intense feeling of desire. Every time he sees her or touches her, Kylo’s body becomes aroused. Even now, his cock twitches at the sight of a flushed Rey. As he stares down at the floor, he notices that the bags she was holding have spilled their contents onto the floor.

 _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!!_ Qi’ra was shopping at Victoria’s Secret and obviously purchased pretty, lacy bras and underwear, but what has his cock twitching in interest is the black corset with pink laces in the back with matching black panties. This is not something he expected her to buy or really something he should even be thinking about. But the vision is now there in his mind. A beautiful Qi’ra wearing nothing but the black corset and thong. Oh yes, this will be great material for later…

“I am so sorry, Mr. Ren.” Qi’ra stutters as she makes a mad dash to place the materials back into her bag. When she is finished, she sports a pretty blush that adds to her natural beauty.

“No worries, Qi’ra. But we need to stop running into each other this way. Do you need any help?” Kylo points to her bags.

Rey turns redder as she shakes her head more emphatically. “No, I am going to just go meet Amilyn. Thank you! Have a nice day!” Qi’ra rushes off before Kylo can say anything else.

Kylo is certain of one thing as he watches Qi’ra run off, it is becoming more difficult to ignore his interest in Qi’ra…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our first attempt at fanfiction, so we appreciate your wonderful comments and kudos. We have a general idea where things are going and how we want them to play out, so updates will still be frequent. Hopefully by Friday we will have another chapter (maybe sooner, who knows!). Come find us on Tumblr at kiraren2018. Take care!


	7. Don't Stand So Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Rey arrives to her first period French class, her fellow classmates react to her new look. Rey reads aloud to her literature class and has a flashback. Things get a little heated between Kylo and Rey after the weekly Journalist Club meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and kudos!!! This chapter includes more plot movement, and a heated encounter between Kylo and Rey. We get lots of Rey point of view and Kylo point of view in this chapter. And, for the first time we really get simultaneous point of view from both of them when they have their heated moment.

**Chapter 7: Don’t Stand So Close to Me**

****

Beautiful moodboard by Kylotrashforever!!!

**Summary: When Rey arrives to her first period French class, her fellow classmates react to her new look. Rey reads aloud to her literature class and has a flashback. Things get a little heated between Kylo and Rey after the weekly Journalist Club meeting.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_I was extremely nervous to go back to school on Monday after undergoing a makeover; however, I knew that if I wanted to show Poe that I could do this assignment, I had to conquer my fears. This was it, the chance for me to put my fears and reservations behind me. What I didn’t realize is that this was when my life would change irrevocably. Despite everything that has occurred since that moment, I am thankful for this experience because, for better or worse, it led me to where I am right now._

**February 19 th-Finn and Rey’s Apartment, 6:24 AM**

Rey wakes up extra early, so she has enough time to get ready for school on Monday morning. After showering, Rey looks at the assortment of makeup she bought from Sephora over the weekend and feels a rush of dread takeover as she decides where to start. Thankfully, Rey has always been an adept learner, so once she gets started, she soon gets the hang of navigating the various products haphazardly strewn across her bathroom counter. Once her foundation, blush, eyeshadow, and mascara are to her liking, Rey begins to style her hair (the Sephora attendant tried to convince her to try contouring, but Rey felt that was just too much work, so she settled for a more manageable makeup routine). She takes time to brush and blow dry her hair until it lies straight with a lustrous shine. Utilizing a curling iron, she curls her hair into loose waves that frame her face. Once she is satisfied with her look, she puts on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white, short sleeved short waisted shirt. To complete her look, she wore a strappy pair of wedge heels.  

_Well, here goes nothing_ …Rey grabs her bag and heads out the door.

**First Order Academy, French Class, Room 2204, 6:55 AM**

Rey is nervous as she walks into class as the bell rings, signaling the start of school. She quietly slips into class looking at the ground, eager to make it to her seat without being too noticeable. To her dismay, her classmates become quiet as she takes her seat. Desperately hoping to avoid unwanted comments regarding her new appearance, Rey is dismayed when the bitchy trio of the senior class begin their unwanted commentary.

“Look who’s trying to fit in now.” Bazine says with disgust as Rey hangs her head low, looking at her desk.

“Looks more like Qi’ra got a head transplant.” Jess stupidly adds her attempt at insulting Rey.

“Shut up, Jess. You sound like an idiot. Although, you are right, Qi’ra tries so hard to look like someone else, but deep down inside, she’s still the same loser. Isn’t that right Qi’ra?” Bazine adds.

“Actually, I like her new look. Where did you get your make up Qi’ra?” Jyn asks Rey.

Rey is genuinely surprised to hear Jyn addressing her but turns around to respond to her. “I went to Sephora and this lady named Shmi helped me find eye shadow pallets, foundation, blush, and a contouring kit that would match my skin tone.”

“Well, I will need to go to Sephora because I like what you got! Your eyeshadow is awesome, I like the earthy tones you used.” Jyn continues with praise.

This is a surprising turn of events for Bazine, who did not expect Jyn to compliment Qi’ra. If there is one thing everyone knows at First Order Academy, it is that Bazine is the popular mean girl on campus. She is the ring leader of the bitchy trio and she does not take kindly to anyone who might usurp her power.

“I’m surprised they would even let you into Sephora, Qi’ra. You are so plain, I bet you had to apply a lot of make up to even look the way you do. You look like you’re trying too hard.”

“Bazine, she actually looks really nice! Her hair looks pretty the way it’s done too.” Jyn says in Rey’s defense.

“Shut up, Jyn! Her hair isn’t even styled that well!” Bazine says with contempt.

“Well, Jyn does have a point Bazine.” Jess quickly adds.

“No, I bet it’s a wig! Why do you even bother Qi’ra? You and your dumbass journalist club friends need to stick with what you know, which is writing about stupid shit no one gives a fuck about.” Bazine is going for the jugular with this statement. Unfortunately, Rey can feel the tears begin to form; this is hitting too close to home. She is reminded of the way she was treated in high school the first time around and wishes she could disappear.

“You know what Bazine, I think it rocks!” Rey recognizes the voice immediately and turns to confirm her suspicions. She is surprised when she finds that she was correct, the voice belonged to none other than Cassian Andor, the handsome student who caught Rey’s attention in Phasma’s class on the first day of school. Cassian is the First Order’s most popular male student and notable for making girls swoon because of his dark, swarthy looks. Apparently, _he_ had noticed Rey’s transformation and did not seem to mind it in the least. _This might be my chance. The person who is my ticket into the popular crowd._

“Shut the fuck up Cassian. You’re just saying that because you suddenly think she’s hot and you might have a chance with her. Everyone knows that you try and fuck anything that walks.” Bazine growls at Cassian.

“You know what Bazine, you shut the fuck up! Maybe you’re just saying something about Qi’ra because you feel threatened. What is it Bazine, worried someone else might become more popular than you? News flash Bazine, no one likes you! You hold your position at school because everyone knows you fuck anything that has a dick on it. So, how bout dat?” Cassian roasts Bazine in front of the whole class causing their peers to erupt in laughter.

One of Cassian’s friends, Mitaka, makes the class laugh more when he adds “Nice one, Cassian! Does anyone have any aloe? Cause I think Bazine’s gonna need a whole bottle of aloe to go with that third-degree sunburn.”

Rey can see Bazine’s face turning red with anger and tries to hold back laughter herself. She turns to look at Cassian who returns her gaze with what appears to be sympathy. “Thank you.” Rey simply says to Cassian.

At this point, Phasma is pissed, and quickly gets the class back under control. “Time to continue our lesson on Voltaire and his role of importance as a philosopher during the Age of the Enlightenment…”

Fortunately, Bazine and her bitchy cronies are silent; a rare occasion indeed. Rey barely pays attention during the lesson and finds herself feeling a little more confident now that Cassian stood up for her… _Maybe this stupid makeover paid off after all. I might be able to write this expose!_

**First Order Academy, Senior Literature, Room 2218**

Rey is seated at her desk listening to Rose read from Shakespeare’s “As You Like It” to the class.

“All the world’s a stage and all the men and women merely players.” Rose reads from her well worn copy of the play.

Kylo sits on his desk at the front of the class and interrupts Rose to discuss the meaning of the phrase she just finished reading. “Anyone have any idea what Shakespeare meant by that?”

No one answers, vacant stares across many people’s faces in the room. “Seriously?  Come on, you guys must participate in class occasionally. Bazine, Jyn, Jess, Cassian, Mitaka? Anyone?” Kylo is obviously becoming annoyed with his students.

“Funny, you can talk about the latest craze on social media, but you won’t take time to understand one of the greatest writers of all time. Why do I even bother?” Kylo rolls his eyes as he continues the lesson. “Fine, it’s about disguise, playing a part. It’s the theme of “As You Like It.” Can anyone tell me where we see that?”

Rose raises her hand eagerly, ready to respond. Kylo calls on her and Rose enthusiastically answers, “Well, Rosalind disguises herself as a man and escapes into the forest.”

“Great! Thank you, Rose. And it’s when Rosalind is in costume that she can finally express her love for Orlando. See, Shakespeare’s making the point here that when we’re disguised, we feel freer. We can do things we wouldn’t do in ordinary life.” This is when Rey really enjoys Kylo’s class, when he is passionate about discussing and analyzing literature. Rey can tell Kylo loves literature and truly wants to share this knowledge with his students; even though most of them seem to not care.

However, Rey starts to feel uncomfortable as Kylo turns to look at her for what seems like the hundredth time today in class. She has remained unusually silent in class, mostly since she still feels embarrassed after her encounters with Kylo on Saturday. Her face turns bright red as she remembers running into Kylo at the mall, dropping the contents of her Victoria’s Secret bag onto the floor. The feeling of humiliation continues as she remembers the heated expression on his face as he spotted the corset she bought. Oh, that must be one of her top 5 most embarrassing situations in her life. _Come on, Rey pay attention to the lesson!_

“Mitaka, when you go out on the football field in your uniform, what happens?” Kylo sounds exasperated as he tries to explain the importance of disguise in “As You Like It.”

Mitaka grunts “We kick ass and we win!” The class cheers in agreement.

“Yea, you hit people, yell, and you touch other guys’ butts.” Kylo adds to Mitaka’s simple description.

The class erupts in giggles and Mitaka looks horrified. “Now, Mr. Ren that’s NOT what I do…we play a game man.”

“No, no, no, that’s not my point. What I’m saying is that it is okay, because you’re in uniform. Disguise changes the rules.”

“Oh, like Qi’ra’s new look!” It’s like how she’s trying to be someone she’s not. She looks better, but she’s still a loser.” Bazine’s voice practically drips with acid.

“Oh, you know, Bazine, like it’s when you put on your resting bitch face mask to hide how badly you feel about yourself.” Cassian quickly retorts.

“Ok, that’s it, I’m sick of your bullshit. Bazine you need to go to the office. I will NOT tolerate bullying in my classroom!” Kylo shouts turning to Bazine.

Bazine immediately begins arguing with Kylo. “But, Mr. Ren you’re not sending Cassian to the office. He just totally said something mean to me!”

“Cassian didn’t instigate the situation, YOU did. Now get the hell out of here!” Kylo yells at Bazine.

Grabbing her bag and the rest of her things, Bazine rushes out as tears form in her eyes. The class immediately calms down as Kylo gets the lesson back on track. “Ok, where were we…oh right! We were talking about how disguise changes things. I have another example of how disguise alters our perception of what we can and can’t do. “When I was a kid, I had these Spiderman pajamas. I thought when I wore them, I had super powers. One night I tried to walk up the side of the garage.”

“Did you make it?” Jess inanely asks.

“Uh, no Jess. However, I did end up in the Emergency Room. I got a broken wrist to show for my stupid antics.” Kylo seems a little distant for a moment as he recalls this childhood memory.

Rey looks raptly at Kylo as he regales the class with his tale from childhood. She is soon called out of her reverie as Kylo calls on Rey to read from the play. “Qi’ra, why don’t you read from Act 5, Scene 2, Rosalind’s speech.”

Standing up, Rey begins to read in front of the class. “No sooner had they met but they looked; no sooner looked but they loved; no sooner loved but they sighed…”

Rey is reminded of another time in her life when she read in front of her English class, a time she wished she could forget.

_Rey is seventeen and mortified, nervously standing in class and reading a poem she wrote for her crush, Armitage Hux. He is seated off to the front side of the class, and she glances at him throughout the poem. It becomes clear that Rey wrote this poem for him._

_“Does he notice me? Does he hear my heart screaming his name—sometimes it’s so loud I think the Gods can hear my pain. His voice is so mellifluous, oh to get just one small kiss.” The class laughs at her except for Armitage, who sports a smile upon his face._

Upon further reflection, Rey would realize the smile was not sincere and would lead to her fateful encounter with Hux at her senior prom.

“What do you think disguise means to Rosalind, Qi’ra?” Kylo asks, interrupting Rey’s flashback.

“Rosalind, in disguise, is best able to see through the disguises of others. Disguise allows Rosalind to be someone she could not normally be and realize her love for Orlando.” Rey responds to Kylo’s question.

Kylo stares raptly as Rey answers, looking at Rey as though she was the only student in the room. “Thank you, Qi’ra. That was eloquently put.” Before Kylo can continue this discussion, the bell rings and class is over. “Remember your papers are due next Friday!” Kylo yells to the class as they rush out the door.

Rey leaves her belongings at her desk as she walks with Rose to the bathroom before Journalist Club begins after school at 2:15.

**First Order Academy, Senior Literature, Room 2218, 2:45 PM**

Kylo decides to take a break from changing out one of his classroom bulletin boards to read a book. He likes to update his displays in his classroom to reflect the current lessons his students are learning about. The current display includes quotes from the final acts of Shakespeare’s “As You Like It.” While he settles at his desk with a well-worn copy of one of his favorite books, he listens haphazardly as members of the Journalist Club argue over their favorite novelists. While Kylo often has the club focus on writing articles for the school blog, he also likes to give the club members time to just discuss what they are currently reading. Since only 3 members were able to attend today, Kylo decides to give them free time to talk amongst themselves. Currently, Kylo finally begins to listen to Kaydel, Rose, and Qi’ra discuss the intricacies of Jane Austen.

“Her interest in capturing the nuances of life for women during the late eighteenth and early nineteenth centuries was unheard of at the time. Jane Austen utilized realism and imbued her female characters with personality, autonomy, and a sense of humor to highlight and eschew women’s traditional dependence upon marriage to secure social standing and economic security.” Rose passionately describes her love for everything Jane Austen to the Journalist Club.

“Yes, but when you look at the main heroines of her novels, they end up married to wealthy gentlemen!” Kaydel argues Rose’s assessment of Jane Austen.

“Yes, but they are marrying for _love_ , Kaydel. See the point is that these characters are independent and decide who they will be marrying. Their mate is not chosen for them. Women are given agency in Austen’s novels; they may stay within the boundaries of societal expectations for women at the time, but they do it on their terms.” Rose adamantly argues her point to Kaydel.

“I think Rose has a point, Kaydel. It’s not like Jane Austen could completely write outside of the cultural and societal norms for the time. Her statement may seem subtle today, but in the context of the early nineteenth century, her message spoke volumes!” Qi’ra adds her point of view on Rose’s argument.

“What do you think Mr. Ren,” Kaydel asks.

“Hmm…what? I’m sorry I am just reading a book.” Kylo says while reading from a book at his desk.

“What are you reading?” Qi’ra perks up with interest, wondering what Kylo likes to read in his spare time.

“Dorothy Parker.” Kylo looks over in Qi’ra’s direction and is surprised when she responds. “I love her writing!”

“You know who Dorothy Parker is?” Kylo is genuinely surprised a teenager would willingly read Dorothy Parker, let alone love her work.

“Yes, I love the way she writes.” Qi’ra’s eyes alight with fervor as she makes this declaration.

“Not the happiest of souls.” Kylo turns his gaze to the book and begins reading, “Art is a form of catharsis, and love is a permanent flop.”

Qi’ra responds eagerly, “But I think she wanted to be happy, that’s why she wrote. I mean, she was still writing about love, right?”

Kylo finds Qi’ra’s sense of optimism endearing but can’t help expressing his inner pessimism, “True, I guess she hadn’t completely given up hope. Unlike me, she still had faith that there was still a chance for love. Are you sure you’re seventeen?”

“Sure…well, I’m actually eighteen. Why?” Qi’ra’s expression seemed suddenly anxious at his question.

Kylo smirks at her sense of unease and adds, “Because eighteen-year-olds do not like writers from the ‘30’s. They don’t even like people in their 30’s.”

“Well, I’m definitely eighteen. And I happen to get along just fine with people in their 30s, thank you very much.” Qi’ra’s voice exudes a bit of attitude as she emphasizes the last part of her statement.

Forgetting himself yet again while in Qi’ra’s presence, Kylo is ultimately distracted from his conversation with Qi’ra when he glances over at the clock above the door. “Wow, it’s already 3:00. I don’t want to keep you any longer, I know that you are busy with homework and working on the articles for the next update on the school blog.”

Rose, Kaydel, and Qi’ra pack up their belongings and begin to head out the door when Kylo remembers that he wanted to speak with Qi’ra for a moment.

“Hey, Qira, hold on.” Kylo grabs Qi’ra’s elbow as she is about to leave.

Rose and Kaydel wait at the door, but Qi’ra waves for them to go on. “I will see you guys tomorrow, don’t wait up on me.” The door shuts as Qi’ra turns around to face Kylo.

For what must be the thousandth time today, Kylo is speechless when he takes in Qi’ra’s transformation. Qi’ra was already beautiful in Kylo’s eyes, she exuded natural beauty and possessed an intelligence that drew him to her. However, the way she utilized make up to subtly highlight her features only further fueled his infatuation with her. As Kylo’s eyes assessed her body from head to toe again, his cock began to stand at attention, appreciating the way her outfit hugged her slender curves and emphasized her small, pert breasts. Kylo was like a moth drawn to a flame, he could not deny his attraction for Qi’ra or avoid it. Sure, she told him she was eighteen, but these feelings and attraction he had for her were completely unethical. How am I ever going to survive this battle? The inner turmoil caused by his desire to pursue Qi’ra and the knowledge that this was completely unscrupulous, if not immoral.

Remembering why Kylo wanted to speak to Qi’ra, he finally let go of her elbow. Qi’ra appears bashful as she stares up into his eyes. He noticed her gaze lingered at his lips before returning to his eyes. Man, he could get lost in her hazel eyes, such a unique combination of golden flecks and green the shade of trees in a forest after a summer rain. “What do you want, Mr. Ren?” Qi’ra’s question breaks Kylo from his musings.

“Yes, Qi’ra, you’ve been hiding something from me.” Kylo intently stares at her, and he glimpses fear and apprehension flash across her face.

“I-I don’t think so, Mr. Ren.” Qi’ra practically croaks her response.

Kylo seeks to assuage her fears by quickly explaining, “Your writing, Qi’ra. It’s amazing! You’re really talented, and far less depressing than Dorothy Parker.”

Qi’ra instantly relaxes, the tension visibly leaving her body as she takes a deep breath of air. “Thank you,” Qi’ra timidly responds.

For reasons Kylo is still trying to understand, he is desperate to know more about Qi’ra. Sure, he is attracted to her, but Kylo finds himself craving to possess Qi’ra’s mind, body, and soul. “So, what are you thinking for college?”

Qi’ra steps back in surprise, “College? I haven’t really thought about it.”

“That’s crazy. I’ll get you some applications.” Kylo insists.

Qi’ra is immediately backtracking, “Oh, no, no, no, that’s not necessary. My family, we don’t go to college, we just go right into sheep herding.”

In this instant, Kylo wants Qi’ra to know just how talented she is as a writer, “Qi’ra, you owe it to yourself to go. For your writing. You’re a natural.”

Qi’ra’s face loses color as she responds, “Thanks! Wow! That’s really nice to hear.”

“Qi’ra, I scheduled an appointment for you and I to go visit the English Department at Achto Community College. ”Really? No one’s taken an interest like this in my writing before!” Qi’ra’s voice indicates she is genuinely surprised by Kylo’s earnest praise of her writing.

“Qi’ra, you’re different. When you speak in class, I can tell—You feel the words—in here. They’re alive.” As he speaks, Kylo places his hand over his heart. He means what he says, he truly believes her talent comes from deep within her heart, maybe even her very soul. Her writing, her mind, her body, and her very soul captivates him more than anyone has ever enthralled him.

They both take a breath in and look away from each other. Rey feels her breathing quicken and feels a shot of arousal go straight to her core. Rey tentatively reaches a hand out and places it over Kylo’s hand that is resting over his heart. She can feel Kylo’s heart beating quickly as well and realizes the rhythm of his heart beat is matching the rhythm of her heart beat as well.

Kylo turns back and looks down into Rey’s eyes, searching deep into their depths. He aches to touch her in return as his heart wants him to do but his mind keeps ringing with the unethical ramifications these actions could have. _This is WRONG…she is just a student…you are twelve years older than her…you could lose your job…you WILL lose your job…this is against the law…_

As Kylo’s mind races with all these thoughts that should deter and prohibit him from acting upon his heart’s desires, Qi’ra acts first and grabs Kylo’s attention. Rey moves her other hand up to Kylo’s face and cups his cheek. “I appreciate you watching out for me and encouraging me to pursue a brighter future, not many people in my life have taken the time to be concerned about me,” she says as she still looks into his eyes, tears starting to well up and threatening to spill from Rey’s eyes.

Kylo takes both of his hands and brings them up behind Rey’s head to cradle it softly in his large hands and pulls her face to his. “Qi’ra I am very concerned about your future and want nothing but the best for you. I know what you are capable of and I only want to see you fulfill that potential as you get ready to begin your life,” Kylo says huskily. Before she can respond though, Kylo’s arms wrap around Rey’s body pulling her into his body gently. Rey’s arms reach around Kylo’s neck to hold onto him as an anchor to a boat in a storm.

Rey can feel the arousal of Kylo as he is pressed against her tightly and she feels herself becoming wetter in her core than she previously had been. “Mr. Ren…,” Rey sighs breathlessly, “I…I…don’t know what to say…but I want you…” Rey struggles to say as she tries to catch her breath. Overwhelming desire has taken over Rey and it like nothing she has ever felt before.

Kylo bends his face down to meet Rey’s and brushes his lips gently over Rey’s lips. Rey responds back eagerly and deepens the kiss, still clutching onto Kylo. The kiss continues to deepen as they hold one another and press closer to each other. Kylo starts to walk them backwards until Rey’s back meets and is flattened against the wooden door of the classroom.

Kylo breaks the kiss to look at Rey and says “Qi’ra, I do truly only want what is best for your future because you have so much talent for writing, but I do have to admit that I want you as well.” Kylo hoists Rey up against the door so that she must wrap her legs around his waist for her to find some balance in this precarious but enticingly elicit situation.

Kylo’s thick erection is pressed against the tight v of Rey’s skinny jeans, where underneath her slinky black thong, Rey’s core is slick and weeping for Kylo. Rey starts bucking her hips against Kylo’s arousal and Kylo thrusts back against Rey, causing Rey to bounce up against the door. Kylo starts to pick up the pace, thrusting fast, deep, and moaning as waves of pleasure wash over him. Rey whimpers and mews in response to the maddeningly quickening pace set by Kylo.

Rey is mesmerized by the pleasure and the intensity of their encounter. She is being bounced more quickly as Kylo continues to pick up the pace and grunting at the desire he feels but also in frustration of the fact that they are both still fully clothed. He quickly forgets this though as Rey’s small but pert breasts are at his eye level, even under her clothing, as they bounce up and down quickly in time to the fierce rhythm he has set.

“Mr. Ren…I…need…I…need…AH” Rey gasps out loud as her body finally finds what it has been begging and craving for the past ten minutes. As Kylo’s erection makes one final profound thrust against Rey’s most sensitive bundle of nerves through her clothing; Rey breaks into a thousand pieces and sees blinding spots of light behind her eyes. Rey goes limp against Kylo and he supports her in both of his arms, carrying her bridal style over to his desk, and then sits in his chair with her in his lap.

“Qi’ra are you alright?” he asks as he wipes her sweaty hair away from her face. Rey’s breathing is slowly calming down as she looks at him with a shy smile and nods her head in earnest. “But you didn’t…you know…” Rey embarrassingly trails off. Kylo knows what she is trying to imply, and he emits a little laugh, “Well yes that is certainly true but there is something you could do to help me….” he says, when suddenly, he can hear keys in the lock of the door.

Rey quickly jumps from Kylo’s lap, puts herself to rights, and runs across the classroom to pick up her dropped backpack. “Good Afternoon Mr. Ren” says the elderly male janitor that comes into to clean the classroom from the wear and tear of the school day. “I see your making your room fancy again with another new display” the janitor laughs to himself.

“Oh yes…yes, gotta update the classroom to keep up with the curriculum we are covering in literature class,” Kylo says in return, “Ms. Qi’ra here was just volunteering this afternoon to help me with the display.” Rey looks across the room to smile at both men, “Well Mr. Ren, it is time for me to leave, ah gotta get home, and start on my homework” Rey says. “See you tomorrow,” she replies in a rush as she gathers her belongings and exits the classroom.

Kylo groans quietly to himself as he is sitting at his desk with his arousal still in his pants and a pair of very blue balls. _Well looks like it will be another DIY night at home in the bedroom,_ Kylo laughs to himself.

As Rey quickly exits the classroom, with her skin looking in a flush, and her clothes a bit out of place, she failed to notice Armitage Hux standing behind Rey in the hallway. His eyes narrowed and glared after her while making observations to add to a plan he was already formulating in his sneakily evil mind.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not sure if anyone noticed, but every chapter is named after an 80s song. We will try to make a playlist with these songs to go with the story (if anyone is really interested). Thank you again for reading! Next chapter we get to see if Rey can really start to fit in! Thank you again for all of your support! Next chapter should be up sometime this weekend if not sooner! Find us on Tumblr at kiraren2018.


	8. Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rey is flustered after her encounter with Kylo, so she goes to talk to Finn at work. Kylo struggles to come to terms with his attraction towards and feelings for Qi’ra (Rey).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments!!!

**Chapter 8: Come Undone**

****

**Beautiful moodboard by Kylotrashforever!**

**Summary: Rey is flustered after her encounter with Kylo, so she goes to talk to Finn at work. Kylo struggles to come to terms with his attraction towards and feelings for Qi’ra (Rey).**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_My life was irrevocably transformed by my make over. I know this sounds ridiculous, changing your appearance does not necessarily have life altering ramifications. However, I guess what the make over helped me accomplish was developing a sense of sureness that I had never possessed, certainly not in high school. I was much like the character Rosalind from Shakespeare’s “As You Like It,” I could hide behind a disguise; this gave me the self-confidence and courage to essentially be a different person. I was bold in a way I never was before, going to new places and trying new things. I was eventually brave enough to try something I have desperately wanted my whole life: to fall in love._

**February 19 th-Millennium Falcon Auto Repair Shop, 4:06 PM**

A familiar loneliness has dominated Rey’s entire life, something that began in her childhood when her parents abandoned her. Being moved from one foster home to the next only further fueled this feeling of desertion and isolation. Not until Maz took Rey in and adopted her did Rey begin to discern a sense of acceptance and familial love. Most of her life was spent seeking belonging, wanting to rid the fervent void of alienation and desolation. Maz and Finn filled her desperate craving for a family, loving and protecting her like no one had ever done. However, as Rey grew older, another ache in her heart continued to spread like a cancer; Rey despairingly wished to find her soul mate. She wanted to meet the man who would love her unconditionally, walk to the ends of the earth and back with her, and share their hopes and dreams with her. She knew that when she met him life would take new meaning, she would embrace him, kiss him, and never let go for fear of losing him. Her heart, body, mind, and very soul would call to her soul mate and his would answer in kind. The world would forever cease to be meaningful without her partner in her life. She would finally be complete.

But as the years continued to go by and Rey reached closer to her late 20s, she began to lose heart that this anticipated soul mate would ever appear. Inevitably, she witnessed her friends marry and start families, leaving Rey to wonder if she would ever find such happiness. Yes, Rey loved Maz and Finn, but she desired a partner to accompany her through the crazy journey we call life. Although she never admitted it, Rey spent many a night crying herself to sleep because of the heartache caused by her forlorn sense of loneliness. She often thought that maybe she had done something wrong or wasn’t meant to be with someone. The fact that she was a 25-year-old virgin, had never been kissed, or had a boyfriend further humiliated her. Yet, after her tryst with Kylo that afternoon, Rey reconsidered her lonesomeness and prayed that maybe her luck with love was changing. Maz once told Rey, “The belonging you seek is not behind you—it is ahead.” Now Rey believed it was possible this might be her chance to fulfill her need for true belonging and romantic love.

Her heart continued to race as she yet again thought about the soul-shattering kiss she shared with Kylo. This was her first kiss, but Rey knew this was no ordinary kiss. This was not just a passionate encounter driven by lust; she saw the ardent expression in his dark eyes as he kissed her and sensed he was just as forlorn as she when he encompassed her tiny frame in his embrace. She may be mistaken considering her naivete, but she swore she sensed an echo of loneliness in him that called to her. To say the least, Rey was an emotional wreck, oscillating between excitement, lust, trepidation, and finally guilt. You see, Rey knew at the heart of everything that whatever this was with Kylo was precarious because it was founded on deception. Rey feared the repercussions of carrying on with Kylo when he didn’t know her true identity. On top of that, she questioned how she had found the courage to be so bold and wanton. Maybe Kylo had a point about disguises; going undercover as Qi'ra opened the door for Rey to be the courageous person she never could be in real life. Maybe it would lead to the love she so eagerly and desperately needed in her life. _Whoa that is a dangerous thinking! I don’t love Kylo, it’s too soon for that right?!_

Rey’s thoughts tormented her that afternoon, so she headed to see the one person she felt could truly understand her plight, Finn. Who else would understand better than he the feelings of alienation and desire for belonging? So, despite knowing Finn was working at the Millennium Falcon, Rey drove over to the auto repair shop after driving aimlessly around town for a while. She needed to tell someone what happened, and she trusted Finn with her life.

“Peanut, what are you doing here?” Finn looked up from the hood of the car he was working on in surprise at Rey as she walked up to him.

Not knowing what to say, she walked straight up to Finn and embraced him in big hug. “I needed to see you, something happened today at school.”

She can feel Finn stiffen in response to her statement. “It wasn’t Hux, was it? Because I will take care of him once and for all!” Finn's voice does not disguise the hatred he possesses for Hux.

“Uh-no Finn, it’s something I did today. Or well with someone else and I had to come see you because I wasn’t sure what I should do, and I just immediately needed to see you!” Rey let’s go of Finn and looks up into his face, discerning the clear concern flashing across his face.

“Well, why don’t we go to the break room and chat. I’m due for a break anyway. Worked through my lunch today.”

As they walk to the break room, the familiar grumpy face of Han Solo, owner of the Millennium Falcon, is visible through the window of the small office located next to the break room. Han gets up from sitting at his desk when he notices Finn and Rey walk towards the break room.

“Well, well, well Rey you look positively stunning! What brings you here? We haven’t seen you in a few weeks!” Han drags Rey in for a big hug as he greets her. Another talent Rey has is a knowledge of mechanics. When Finn started working with Han in high school, Rey often spent many hours helping him work on various cars. Over time, she picked up valuable skills and was still known to come by, visit, and assist Han and Finn with various tasks in the shop. Rey had spent so many hours at the Millennium Falcon that Han and Chewy had become part of her extended family. If anyone ever fulfilled a fatherly role in her life, Han did. Rey always loved being around this cantankerous old man. Unfortunately, her new assignment for work has kept Rey from visiting the past few weeks.

As Han lets Rey go from his embrace, Rey steps back and looks up at Han's worn features. “I’m sorry Han, I have been working on my first article as a journalist. But, I have thoroughly missed you.”

“Finn you didn’t tell me that. Congrats, kid. You’re official now! Hey Chewy, we’ve got us a real reporter here now. Our very own Lois Lane in the house.”

Chewy’s massive frame was currently under a truck, so his only comprehensible response was a grunt acknowledging he heard what Han said.

“So, what’s the job kid? What are you investigating? Is it top secret?” Han gives Rey a conspiratorial half smile.

Rey momentarily forgets her current turmoil and giggles at Han’s teasing. “Actually, I'm working under-cover to write an expose about the real life of teenagers today.”

Han's face scrunches in distaste at the mention of teenagers. “Whoa kid, what did you do to deserve such a shitty first piece? That sounds awful. Are you actually going to high school then, is that the undercover part?”

Rey is full out laughing at Han's surly response. “I was chosen by Luke specifically for the task. And, I am actually posing as a high school student.”

Han rolls his eyes at the mention of Luke. “Uh-I swear Luke doesn’t have a clue sometimes. He is way too caught up in getting the “truth" out there that he misses what is really going on in the real world. So what hell hole are you at?”

Finn responds before Rey has a chance. “She’s at First Order Academy. Isn’t that where your son works Han?”

Han's face blanches at the mention of his son. Rey knows about Han and Leia's son, Ben Solo, and how he is estranged from the family. Han and Leia rarely mention their son, except that they desperately miss him. As far as Rey knows Ben has not seen them in 10 years, so Rey has certainly never met Ben. But if he works at First Order, wouldn’t she have met him? Rey is genuinely confused now because as far as she knows, there is no Ben Solo at First Order. “Yes, Ben is teaching there actually. I believe that he teaches literature, at least that’s what he tells Leia. He refuses to speak to me!” Han’s face is distant, and Rey can tell there is regret and hurt written across his face.

Rey touches Han's arm in an effort to comfort him, “But there’s no teacher at First Order by that name Han.”

“That’s because he changed his name, goes by Kylo Ren or some such nonsense. He couldn’t even stand his birth name anymore, had to go and change it.” Han rarely shows his true emotions, but at this time Rey can read the lifetime of fervent regret in Han's eyes. Whatever happened between them still haunted Han.

Rey almost loses her composure when she finally connects the dots and realizes that the man she was just making out with only a few hours prior was Han and Leia's son. Finn responds to Han's statement before Rey can properly form a sentence. “Hey, Rey has his class. She enjoys it and says that he looks out for her. I guess some students tried to bully her and he took care of the problem.”

“Well I’m glad that still has some decency, he was always so full of anger and hatred. All I want is for him to be happy and find some peace. Well, I should be getting back to work. It's great seeing you kid. Don’t be a stranger.” Han hugs Rey again and heads back into his office.

Rey follows Finn's lead as he walks again over to the break room. Although, Rey is more discomfited then she was before because she learned Kylo Ren's true identity. This complicated the situation even more so than before.

“So, shoot, what’s going on Peanut?” Finn asks Rey as he takes a seat at an ancient foldable table.

“Finn, I did something extremely out of character for me. I kissed Kylo Ren after school today.” Rey proceeds to tell Finn about the chemistry and attraction she has felt for her teacher. She also tells him that they shared a kiss that afternoon, although she didn’t tell him the more salacious details of how she and Kylo had dry humped like teenagers against the classroom door.

“What am I going to do Finn? He is not only my teacher, but Leia and Han's son!” Rey is feeling truly helpless in this situation.

“Well the way you speak of him, I am beginning to think you care for him Rey.” Finn holds Rey's hand in support as he talks with her.

“I do Finn, I can’t explain it, but I am drawn to him in a way I’ve never been towards anyone before. I just don’t know what to do. He doesn’t know who I am or that I know who he really is. What do you think I should do?”

“Rey, you really want to know what I think? I think you should tell him _the truth_ if you really care for him. You can continue your expose and pursue a relationship with him free of guilt. There would be no deception because he would know you were there to conduct research for an article.”

“Finn, I can’t tell him the truth!”

“And why the hell not?”

“Finn, he’s talked about Luke and the Achto Sun Times in Journalist Club before. Apparently, he used to work there and left his job after a falling out with Luke. Now that I know he is Luke's nephew, this makes it way more difficult. He would not understand why Luke sent me undercover. Hell, he would probably think I was spying!” Rey is getting exasperated discussing the various outcomes of the situation.

“Peanut, I love you, but I can’t tell you what to do. Ultimately you have to make the decision that works best for you. All I can tell you is that eventually the truth will come out. If you pursue something with him now he will find out at some point that you were undercover when your assignment is done, then what? It’s about time you had a real relationship, but you need to decide whether it will be based on truth or deception.” Finn is very serious as he intensely stares at Rey.

Rey knows that Finn is right of course. But she believes that telling Kylo the truth could ruin her chance to have a real relationship. _I can continue working on my expose and tell Kylo everything when my assignment is complete. I can have both, right? What could go wrong?_

As she left the auto repair shop, Rey seemingly made up her mind to continue her pursuit of Kylo and her expose. What she didn’t realize, for the umpteenth time, was that none of this was going to go the way she planned…

**February 19 th-Kylo's Beachside Condo, 7:40 PM**

Kylo Ren sat on his couch listlessly watching his 60-inch flat screen as another episode of Cake Wars came on the Food Network. Admittedly, there was not much on TV tonight so Kylo was relegated to watching his go to TV channel, the Food Network. Although, honestly, he wasn’t paying attention to the Avengers cake competition contestants were scrambling to assemble. No, Kylo was again thinking about his hot-blooded meeting with Qi'ra this afternoon.

He has struggled all day to come to terms with his assortment of feelings. The truth is he knows he should never have kissed or touched Qi'ra the way he did, but God if it wasn’t the most erotic experience of his life. Sure, he didn’t come to completion, hell he hadn’t even touched her where he most wanted, where she most needed him. Not one to admit or openly acknowledge his feelings, even to himself, Kylo could not deny that there was something more than lust behind their encounter. He could swear he saw the same heartache and loneliness reflected in those innocent, hazel eyes. Kylo was convinced that Qi'ra's body and soul called to him, and he’d be damned if he didn’t answer it. The logical part of his mind that reigned supreme rang warning bells. “Danger Kylo Ren," but his irrational side begged him to fill the void in his heart; the void that so craved to feel loved and desired.

She did say she was 18 his irrational side tried to bargain with the logical side of his brain. Yes, she was 18, but this was extremely unethical, and he could lose his job and so much more. Inevitably, irrationality won. He couldn’t ignore this enigmatic girl with the hazel eyes and gift with the written word. His mind was decided, he would pursue Qi'ra. After all, in his mind’s eye, Qi'ra was his, and he was going to possess her mind, body, and soul. In return though, he would also be hers in every way possible.

His thoughts returned again to their heated make out session this afternoon. Just remembering her desperate cry for release made his cock twitch with anticipation. The “Ah…Mr. Ren…I need..” Qi'ra cried as his cock hit her right on her bundle of nerves as they kissed was a most erotic experience indeed. Her cries of pleasure as she came to completion almost had Kylo seeing stars himself. But, he did not reach the inevitable completion he wanted more than anything with Qi'ra. And that stupid, cockblocking, janitor interrupted before she had a chance to help him out. His cock had been painfully hard since that moment and grew impossibly harder as he remembered the illicit details of their encounter.

Aching for relief, Kylo pulled down the waist band of his sweatpants, freeing his turgid length from the confines of his pants. He slowly palmed his aching length, slowly touching the tip. He grunted as precum weeped from the tip.

His imagination took over as he pretended it was Qi'ra’s small hands grasping his length and balls.

_“Do you like this Mr. Ren?” Qi'ra asks seductively, as she teases him with light touches along his cock._

_“I need more Qi'ra,” he practically cries as her thumb swipes over his sensitive tip._

_“What do you want Mr. Ren?” Qi'ra asks as she kisses his neck and continues her teasing._

_“I want you to be a good girl and suck my cock!” Kylo practically growls his response._

_“As you wish Mr. Ren.” Qi'ra places lingering kisses along the hard muscles of his abdomen until she reaches his hardness. “Poor, Mr. Ren let me help you.”_

_She places a kiss upon the tip, then Kylo gasps and moans as she takes his length in her warm, welcoming mouth. He is larger than most men, so she struggles to fit him into her mouth. With some movement, Qi'ra takes as much as she can into her mouth as the tip of his cock reaches her throat. Qi'ra starts sucking up and down on his cock. Kylo's hips buck as she continues a punishing pace. When she again touches his balls, Kylo sees stars. “Qi'ra I’m gonna-" Kylo tries to warn her, but it is too late; Kylo finishes in her mouth._

_Kylo pulls Qi'ra up for a kiss and says, “I love you.” “I love you too.” Is her response as Kylo holds her in his lap._

Kylo’s imagination and tight grasp moving up and down his cock has him finishing in no time. Yet, he does not feel a complete sense of satisfaction. He finds himself wishing Qi'ra was here with him. He looked forward to touching Qi'ra and exploring her lithe body.

As far as Kylo was concerned there was no going back now. He was going to be fucked in more ways than one with this situation…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! We appreciate your kudos and comments! Have a great weekend! Should have the next chapter up in the next day or so!!!


	9. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kylo and Rey talk after school about their heated encounter the previous day.

**Chapter 9: Take on Me**

****

**Beautiful moodboard by Kylotrashforever!**

**Summary: Kylo and Rey talk after school about their heated encounter the previous day.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_Most of my life was spent feeling lonely growing up in foster care, until I was adopted by my last foster mother. I finally had the familial love I had so desperately needed, but as I grew up and into my twenties, I desired meeting my soulmate and falling in love. My disguise opened doors for me, I felt comfortable to take risks I never would have before. The major risk I was taking was putting my heart on the line, and possibly falling in love._

**February 20 th-First Order Academy, Room 2218**

The bell rings to dismiss First Order Academy students from school at the end of the day. Kylo yells out after the class reminding them that their papers are due by the end of the next week. “You better have your papers completed because there will be no extended time given!” he adds as his seniors rush out the door. He is surprised when he looks over and sees Qi’ra still standing by her desk, slowly packing the last of her materials away. She looks up at Kylo when she finishes her mundane task, a pretty blush creeping across her freckled cheeks. Qi’ra was unsurprisingly quiet and avoided his gaze during class, and considering the events from yesterday, he was not shocked by her unusually silent demeanor in class. Kylo had planned to pull Qi’ra aside after class but thought she had already left the room with the mad dash of her fellow classmates. Yet, here she is standing in front of him looking like the perfect combination of innocence and temptation in a short white, spaghetti strapped sundress. Her long lean legs and the curves of her hips and bust were accentuated by the dress.

Kylo knows what he planned to tell her if he spoke with her after class today, but he finds himself at a loss for words. What is it about this girl that calls to him, makes him willing to forsake everything? _Hell, I am willing to give up my career and what little I have left in my life just to possess Qi’ra, even just once!_ However, Kylo knows what he should do, and he will follow his original course of action, despite his heart’s objection. The very idea of having to tell Qi’ra that he cannot be with her creates an ache in his chest and further reminds him of the void in his life. His heart and soul beg for him to take this risk, to claim Qi’ra. Admittedly, Kylo has never been in love, always in and out of a string of unsuccessful and meaningless relationships (the few he had in his life), but Kylo had a strange certainty that he could fall in love with Qi’ra. This only caused Kylo more turmoil at the idea of letting go of this truly enthralling woman.

Qi’ra’s voice drags him out of his stupefied trance as she says, “Mr. Ren, I was wondering if I could speak to you…about…about…” Qi’ra’s voice cuts off as she seems to lose her train of thought.

“W-what did you want to talk to me about Qi’ra?” Kylo’s voice cracks as Qi’ra’s gaze roams his body and returns to his eyes.

“I-I wanted to talk to y-you about yesterday. What happened a-after Journalist Club.” Qi’ra holds Kylo’s gaze as she walks closer to him where he now leans against his desk.

“Qi’ra I wanted to talk to you about yesterday as well. I wanted to tell you how reprehensible my actions were and apologize to you for my callousness. My behavior resembled that of an immature teenager and was not befitting of a high school teacher. Additionally, I understand if you feel the need to report me to the administration. Rest assured, you will not have to worry about my impermissible conduct again. Please let me give you my most heartfelt regrets.” Kylo struggles to say what he knows must be said, despite how he feels about Qi’ra.

Rey can’t believe what she is hearing at the moment, did she mistake his response to her yesterday? She was fairly sure that Kylo was just as enthusiastic about their encounter as she had been. _No, he is saying this because it is the right thing to do. Kylo is being honorable because he still sees me as his student. Maybe Finn is right, I should just go ahead and tell him the truth. But if I tell him the truth, he will know about me working undercover for the Achto Sun Times and I know how he feels about that! He despises his uncle! What if he thought Luke sent me to check on him! Yikes…_ Rey’s thoughts have her feeling flabbergasted and she doesn’t know how to respond until she hears Kylo’s voice again.

“Qi’ra, are you ok? Please say something…My mind has been in turmoil ever since yesterday. Please tell me how you feel or what you need me to do…” Kylo sounds desperate as Rey is momentarily lost in thought.

Rey finally catches her train of thought again and forms what she wants, no needs to say to Kylo. “Mr. Ren, you don’t have to apologize to me for your actions yesterday. I participated too. I wanted you to do that to me. I want you Mr. Ren.” She finishes the last part looking up into Kylo’s shocked expression.

“I know Qi’ra that you must be…wait, what?” Kylo had not expected Qi’ra to say that; perhaps he was mistaken. Yet, there was no denying the seductive gaze Qi’ra gave him as she walked impossibly closer to Kylo, only 3 or 4 feet separating them now.

“I wanted you to kiss me yesterday, Well, actually, I wanted you to do more than that yesterday, but maybe another time…” Qi’ra’s voice drifts off as she seems to hesitate. “Unless…unless you weren’t interested in me that way. I mean I understand since I am your student and all…”

Kylo doesn’t bother to answer her stumbled response. How can this enigmatic girl ever think that he would not be interested? Fuck! All he has thought about on and off the past few weeks is how beautiful she is when she blushes, how cute she is when she is shy, how smart and original her writing is, or more dangerously, how exquisite her face appeared when she reached the pinnacle of ecstasy. Oh yes, he wanted Qi’ra. And to prove how much he wanted her, he pressed closer to her small body and took her into his arms. As he slowly bent down to kiss Qi’ra, he whispered “Oh Qi’ra, how could I ever resist you. Of course, I want you.” Then Kylo bends down and presses his lips to hers.

Rey is beyond comprehensible thought, but it is very clear that Kylo does indeed want her. His kiss both surprises and ignites her, sending shockwaves of arousal to her already dripping core. The way his larger frame envelops hers into his arms and the gentle kiss he is giving her leaves her feeling deliciously dizzy and breathless. Rey presses closer to his body, bringing her in direct contact with the evidence of his hardness. Kylo groans in his throat the moment her stomach brushes against his cock.

What started as a gentle kiss upon her lips, quickly becomes hungry, lacking finesse. This kiss is primal, raw, and passionate with tongues, lips, and teeth clashing. Rey’s hands grasp Kylo’s shoulders holding on for dear life. She lets him guide her down this delectably illicit path, curiosity and desire fueling her need to learn and experience more of the pleasure only Kylo can give her. Feeling a desperate need for more, she grinds her body into his tall, muscular frame seeking friction, anything that will grant her some relief to her aching core. Kylo groans in approval at Rey’s movements, and moves one of the hands from her waist to grasp her ass, bringing her closer still to the hard ridge of his arousal.

Kylo almost comes undone as little mewls of pleasure escape her mouth as she eagerly returns his impassioned kiss. Her fervent movement of her hips against his body tell him that Qi’ra is as desperate as he for release. He moves his hand from her ass, in between their bodies towards the hem of her short summer dress. Hoping beyond hope that he will be able to touch her where she needs him most, he continues his advancement when he reaches her thigh. It’s at that moment, a knocking sound comes from outside the classroom.

“Fuck!” Kylo growls. This seriously can’t be happening right now! Both Kylo and Rey separate from each other at the sound. Kylo walks over to the door to investigate the source of the noise as Rey gets herself recomposed after that hot-blooded kiss. Rey hears Kylo murmur something rather curtly to someone at the door. Before long, Kylo shuts the door and is standing back in front of her, looking somewhat more relaxed then he did after their kiss. He stares at Rey with hunger and longing as the silence surrounds them.

“Who was at the door?” Rey asks quietly.

“Just Phasma, she wanted to know if there was a staff meeting today or tomorrow. I had to remind her for the millionth time that the staff meetings are always on the designated early release days on Wednesdays. She can never quite keep her days straight, too busy focusing on punishing her students to get them to succeed or something like that. Are you ok?” Kylo looks at Rey with concern as her hands play with the hem of her dress.

“Yes, Mr. Ren. I am fine. What are we going to do now?” Rey asks Kylo.

“Well, it seems as though there is no turning back now. Despite my better reasoning, I can’t stop thinking about you. Yet, it is completely unethical for me to do this. We can’t Qi’ra, we almost got caught twice.” Kylo is desperately torn on this issue and tries to do the right thing.

“We don’t have to stop you know. We could be more discrete about this. Keep things on the down low.” Rey is playing devil’s advocate which goes against her normal personality. She knows this is wrong to deceive Kylo, but fuck she wants him so bad. And isn’t it about time that she took the bull by the balls and took what she wanted. She never went after what she wanted after all.

“Qi’ra if we do this, if we carry on a relationship, I want to wait to do anything else until you graduate. It would be wrong for you to feel pressured into anything sexual you may not be ready for.” Kylo looks very seriously at Rey as he speaks.

“So, you would be willing to be in a relationship with me? We could keep talking? You would wait for me?” Rey feels tears in her eyes as she considers the implication of his words; he must care for her to some degree if he is willing to give her time to finish school and adjust to the idea of taking their relationship further.

“Yes, Qi’ra. I want you, I need you more than you can comprehend. But, you must know that when I finally have you, you will be _mine_. I want to _possess you_ , _all of you_.” Rey’s feels a thrill of arousal course through her veins, straight to her throbbing core. His brown eyes are almost black as he stares at her, communicating the intensity of his regard and mutual desire for Rey. _I could get lost in his eyes…God, this man does things to me!_

“Mr. Ren, make me yours then, take me.” Rey desperately pleads with Kylo, his passionate words further fueling the lust coursing through her body.

“Qi’ra, p-please, give me this. I want to try to do the right thing. Just wait, a few more months then you are graduated. There won’t be anything in our way at that time. We can take time to talk and to get to know each other. I don’t want our relationship to be driven predominantly by lust, I want to know your mind as well.” Kylo appears as caught up in the passion and desire as Rey is; he seems to teeter on the edge of acting impulsively, despite his stated reservations.

Kylo holds his breath, waiting to hear Qi’ra’s response. He hopes she can agree to his terms and conditions so to speak. Qi’ra holds his stare as she finally responds, “Yes, Mr. Ren. I can do that, I want to get to know you better as well.”

He releases the breath he was holding and pulls Qi’ra into his arms, hugging her close to his body. Slowly, he lowers his head to her ear and whispers, “Thank you, Qi’ra. You don’t know how much this relationship means to me, how much you mean to me.” He can feel her body deliciously shiver in reaction to his words. Kylo gently lets go of Qi’ra after holding her for several moments.

Rey’s legs feel wobbly as she steps back away from Kylo after he released her from his embrace. “Mr. Ren, thank you…I like you as well. I want this too.” Rey responds quietly, averting her eyes from his gaze.

“Qi’ra, please call me Kylo, when it’s just us…I want to hear you say my name.”

“Ok, M-Kylo. I like the sound of that. I like being able to say your name.” Rey finally looks at Kylo’s face, and sees the contentment cross his features at Rey’s use of his name. “I guess I should be going. Thank you again M-Kylo.”

“Wait, one more thing Qi’ra. Let’s exchange phone numbers. We can still have fun you know.” Kylo gives Rey a wicked smile and a knowing look.

“What do you mean?” Rey asks confused.

“You’ll see…” Kylo responds as he smirks at her confused expression.

**February 20 th-Rey and Finn’s Apartment, 10:34 PM**

Rey is dosing off to sleep in bed watching yet another episode of The Office, something Rey enjoys watching despite having seen every episode. She is startled awake by the sound of her cell phone buzzing on her bedside table. _Who the hell is messaging me right now? If it’s Amilyn, I’m gonna kill her._ Rey is not a night owl and gets easily grumpy when she is overly tired. Leaning over to check her messages, Rey is surprised when she sees who sent her a text. _Why is Kylo texting me right now?_ Lifting her phone off of the charger, Rey swipes and unlocks her phone to read Kylo’s text.

**Kylo: Hey, you up?**

_Really? Why is Kylo texting me if I’m up?_ Rey’s naivete catches up with her sometimes, especially when it comes to dating. It takes Rey a moment to make the connection between Kylo’s comment “We can still have fun you know” and his text. _Oh shit! This is what he meant._ After connecting the dots, so to speak, Rey decides to take initiative and flirt with Kylo.

 

**Rey: Yea, you up? ; )**

**Kylo: Are you being naughty Qi’ra?**

Rey was nervous about her attempt at flirting since she is technically a novice in that department. She is actually surprised to see his response to her message. This may be new for Rey, but she intended to enjoy it. The only thing she wanted was for Kylo to call her by her real name, but she would have to wait for that.

 

**Rey: What if I am Mr. Ren?**

**Kylo: Qi’ra, I told you to call me Kylo.**

**I think you are being naughty.**

**Rey: What are you going to do**

**about it Mr. Ren?**

**Kylo: Qi’ra…Now, now. I told you to call**

**me Kylo. I think you need to be punished.**

Rey can feel her cheeks turning red after reading his response. _How do I do this? What should I say?_ Rey is overthinking her response, she needs to just let go and have fun.

**Rey: Mr. Ren, punishment?**

**What are you going to do?**

**Kylo: I want to fuck you, but I can’t since**

**we made the agreement…**

**Rey: You suggested it Kylo…**

**not me.**

**Kylo: You are a minx aren’t you. But you are right, this**

**was my idea.**

**Rey: So what would you**

**do to me?**

**Kylo: Qi’ra you don’t know what you**

**are doing to me right now.**

**Rey: What am I doing to you**

**right now?**

_Shit! I sound so awkward, I really need to quit asking questions!!_

****

**Kylo: You take my breath away, you make me**

**so hard.**

**Rey: I wish I could help…**

**Kylo: You can. This should be your**

**punishment.**

**Rey: What are you thinking?**

**Kylo: I want you to touch yourself.**

**You are going to cum but wish it was my cock**

**making you cum. That’s how I will punish you**

**for being a naughty student.**

**Rey: Oh Kylo. I wish you**

**were here with me.**

**Kylo: I know, but naughty girls like you**

**don’t deserve my touch. You have to earn it.**

**Rey: Please tell me what to do.**

**Kylo: What are you wearing?**

**Rey: I’m in a T-shirt, sans underwear**

**Kylo: Fuck! Qi’ra!**

**I want you to reach under your shirt and**

**touch your breasts. Circle a hand around**

**your nipples and pinch them.**

Rey takes one of her hands and reaches under her shirt towards her breasts. She gasps lightly as the palm of her hand lightly grazes the nipple of her left breast. Taking her thumb and index finger, Rey gently pinches her nipple. Rey bites her lip to stifle a louder moan from escaping her lips as she alternates the pressure placed on her nipple. Soon, she alternates between the nipples of both of her breasts. Her body feels fevered as she continues with her ministrations; eventually, her hips are moving erratically, seeking relief from the shocks of pleasure coursing straight to her weeping core.

 

**Kylo: Are you doing it? How do you**

**feel?**

**Rey: It feels so damn good but**

**I need more**

**Kylo: Fuck! I want to make you feel good!**

**Touch your pussy Qi’ra!**

**Rey: Yes, tell me how!**

**Kylo: Circle your clit with your fingers.**

**Rey: Yes!**

 

Rey takes her hand away from her breasts and makes a path down her stomach towards her downy patch of curls at the apex of her thighs. Rey opens her legs wider to accommodate her hand slipping between her nether lips. She moans loudly as her fingers make contact with the tight bundle of nerves of her clit. Not having much experience touching herself in the past, Rey takes her time alternating pressure to find out what touches makes her body sing. Quickly adopting a figure eight pattern and switching between light and harder pressure on her clit, Rey bites her lip to prevent herself from groaning loudly. She does not want to Finn to hear her while she is masturbating in her room. She would _die_ of embarrassment.

 

**Kylo: Qi’ra please tell me how you feel?**

**Rey: I feel so good!**

**Kylo: I am about to cum! I want you to put a**

**finger in your tight pussy.**

**Rey: Omg! Yes!**

Rey places first one, then two fingers into her dripping core. She slowly pumps her fingers, increasing the pace as her hips move in tandem with the thrust of her fingers. At the same time, she presses the palm of her hand onto her clit. The pressure on her clit and her pumping fingers eventually have Rey seeing stars and her vision whites out as she finally reaches the pinnacle of ecstasy. Rey feels satisfied but feels a sense of emptiness; she wishes Kylo was with her touching her, holding her, fucking her, and bringing her to indescribable heights of passion.

 

**Kylo: Qi’ra please tell me you came.**

**Rey: Oh yes, Kylo. That was amazing.**

**Kylo: I can’t wait to do this with you in person!**

**I think I am going to die of pleasure.**

**Rey: You and me both! ; )**

**Kylo: You really should go to bed Qi’ra.**

**It’s a bad habit for you to stay up late on a school night.**

**Rey: You kept me up!**

**Kylo: To be fair, you had me up. I’ve been**

**hard all day.**

**Rey: That is not what I meant.**

**Kylo: Well, now you know. : )**

**Rey: Goodnight Kylo. : )**

**Kylo: Goodnight, sweetheart.**

Rey smiles at Kylo’s last message; she loved being called sweetheart. However, before falling asleep, Rey is left wondering whether they will be able to actually follow Kylo’s agreement they made earlier in the day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone!! We wanted to update yesterday but work was busy! So Wednesday update it is! Next update should be by Friday! Come find us on Tumblr at KiraRen2018. We are gonna work on a playlist for the fic too! Take care my lovelies! Kudos and comments are love and keep us going!!!


	10. Another One Bites the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kylo attends a faculty meeting focused on professional development. Rey continues to try to be popular with mixed success.

**Chapter 10: Another One Bites the Dust**

****

**Summary: Kylo attends a faculty meeting focused on professional development. Rey continues to try to be popular with mixed success.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_The first week after my makeover brought a mixture of success as far as trying to fit in with the “in crowd.” It seemed that some of my peers were changing the way they looked at me and were beginning to accept me, but the struggle to become “popular” was still monumental…_  

 **February 21-First Order Academy, Library, Faculty Meeting**  

Once a month, First Order Academy has an early release day set aside for professional development for teachers to supposedly improve their knowledge, competence, skill, and effectiveness. Topics varied each month, but usually included resources to assist with creating engaging lessons, developing formative and summation assessments, and improving classroom management. Snoke was clearly concerned with keeping his staff knowledgeable because he earned a pretty penny through the funding the school received from high test scores. His company, First Order Industries, which oversaw the running of the Academy, further increased Snoke’s earnings. As a result, Snoke allotted time for mandatory trainings to keep his teachers highly effective. After all, he needed successful teachers to keep student test scores high and a steady flow of cash coming from state and local governments to fund the charter school.  

So, when teachers have a day where students actually leave early and could take time to prepare lessons and grade, they are stuck sitting in the library at First Order hearing pointless advice that undoubtedly included information the teachers learned in the education courses every teacher is required to complete. Education courses could be completed at college or in a variety of programs designed to help teachers become certified. Kylo completed a program to help him become certified to teach after he left working for Luke at the Achto Sun Times. The courses helped prepare him for the arduous task of teaching. He learned how to develop lessons designed around project-based learning, how to effectively measure student success through various formative assessments, differentiate instruction for all learners in his classroom, and create summative activities or tests to evaluate student understanding of lesson targets or standards. The classes certainly paid off because Kylo always had the highest test scores in the English department. Due to this, Kylo considered these meetings to be a major pain in the ass.  

Kylo sat at a table at the back of the library, hoping to possibly slip out of the meeting unnoticed so he could go get real work done. As it was, Hix was running late and he was the one conducting the training today. In all honesty, Kylo didn’t care what the topic was, but he did have a problem when the Hux was wasting more of his time by starting this fucking charade late. _Another 10 minutes and I’m fucking out of here!_

At that time, a shiver runs down Kylo's back as he hears the familiar voice of Hux as the ginger haired prick walks through the doors of the library behind Kylo's table.  “Yes, yes of course! I will see to it that all of that is addressed today Mr. Snoke.” Hux grovels to Snoke on the phone. He clicks off on the call and dramatically shoves the phone into his pocket. Hux is an overly dramatic and aggressive personality and a truthfully subpar instructor. The only reason Snoke kept Hux around was because the rabid cur’s weakness could be a sharp tool, when properly manipulated (at least that’s what Snoke told Kylo in passing). Whatever Snoke used Armitage Hux for was a mystery, but whatever he did or knew kept Hux in a position of immunity at First Order. Kylo hated these required trainings, but he absolutely despised them when this kiss ass led the lesson for the afternoon.

“Do you value your time?” Hux tentatively asks the crowd full of blank stares from the teaching staff. The rest of Kylo's fellow teachers seemed to share his lack of enthusiasm. “Well you are going to be glad you are here for this staff meeting today. This will be time well spent. Snoke suggested this particular topic for our meeting and even graciously offered his own advice. We can all certainly benefit from his wise and enlightening counsel.” 

“Yea, real helpful considering he’s never taught like most people making decisions about education in this country.” Kylo grumbles a little too loudly and generating titters of laughter from those nearby his table. 

“Have something to add Ren?” Hux makes no attempt to hide the repugnance in his voice as he stares daggers in Kylo's direction.  “No, just that if you really valued our time you’d get fucking started already so we can get out of here!” Kylo stares right back at Hux as he growls his response. Everyone at First Order knew there was no love loss between Hux and Kylo. The only reason Snoke tolerated their constant arguments and diatribes aimed at one another was because he found both to be invaluable: Hux due to his obsequious nature and Kylo because of his high-test scores. Well Kylo knew Snoke also kept him around for his unwavering commitment to First Order. In Snoke’s eyes, Kylo gave up everything, his fledgling career as a journalist and contact with his family, to work for Snoke. Although, Snoke never realized the true nature of his severed relations with Luke or his interest in working for First Order. After working there for 10 years, Kylo was finally ready to complete his initial plan when he started at First Order. Kylo had a renewed vigor for life and he wanted to bring his hopes and dreams to fruition, largely due to the influence of his budding relationship with Qi'ra. Just thinking of her made his heart race and his skin deliciously heated, especially when he thought of their fervid and lustful texting the night before. 

“Your obstinance is uncalled for Ren. With your interruptions, I’ll keep you here all afternoon.” Hux is seething with unrestrained anger and resentment. “Get on with it then!” Kylo practically yells at Hux. He’s beyond tired of Hux's bullshit and wants this to be over yesterday. “Snoke, at my suggestion of course, has determined a refresher on classroom management is necessary. We will also discuss the importance of ethical conduct as teachers.” Hux looks pointedly in Kylo's direction with the addition of the last statement.  _What is this bastard of a reprobate up to? Why is he looking at me this way?_

Kylo lets his suspicions subside as Hux begins droning on about the importance of utilizing rules in the classroom to ensure students have consistency and order. There is no room for shenanigans and tomfoolery at First Order and, according to Hux, Snoke is concerned with what he deems to be a growing sense of disobedience and disorderly conduct among the students. Of course, Snoke nor Hux take into account that this happens every year among the senior class towards the end of the school year. Rebellious behavior reaches a pinnacle especially the closer pivotal events like prom arrive. The story is the same every school year and can be expected like clockwork, so why Snoke and Hux give a fuck now when they hadn’t in the past is beyond Kylo's comprehension. 

Hux drones on for nearly half an hour until he starts discussing the importance of avoiding conflict with students. It’s not the topic that captures Kylo's attention, but rather the choice of words and sly expression Hux gives Kylo as he speaks. The prickly sensation on his skin returns and the hair on the back of Kylo's neck stands up.

“It's imperative to avoid _friction_ with students in any way, shape, or form. One must always keep in mind that _friction_ with students can lead to irreparable consequences. We don’t want to put ourselves in a position where our jobs maybe at stake due to our interactions with students.” Hux doesn’t look away from Kylo as he continues on.  Kylo knows that Hux is not referring to conflict with students in the traditional sense. Hux must suspect something about him and Qi'ra, but Kylo knows Hux has no evidence. At this point, Hux is challenging Kylo and trying to back him into a corner. The only evidence of his interaction with Qi'ra would be her disheveled appearance as she left his classroom late the past two days. That’s not enough to incriminate Kylo and he will not let Hux intimidate him. 

“We get it already Hux, avoid _friction_ with students. Although I might ask if you have particular instances in mind?” Kylo deadpans causing giggles to erupt across the room.

Hux turns a bright shade of red, now resembling a cherry tomato as he angrily says, “I mean any kind of situation that instigates unethical conduct between teachers and students. _Friction_ can be anything from arguments with students to acts of a more illicit nature.” “Easy now Hux. No one wants to hear you discuss things of an illicit nature. Although I would be surprised if you had any knowledge of such things.” Kylo smirks at Hux, further infuriating the ginger. Laughter can be heard from the crowd of teachers again.

“Just let me finish, alright!” Hux shouts at Kylo. Another half hour passes as Hux discusses ways to avoid friction and conflict with students. Kylo doesn’t pay attention, but he does realize the importance of keeping his relationship with Qi'ra as secretive as humanly possible. He didn’t believe Hux knew anything, but it appeared he suspected something.  

The crowd starts to dissipate as Hux finally dismisses everyone. Kylo attempts to slip out quickly but is stopped when Hux walks up to him. The library is now empty and Hux appears smug as he speaks to Kylo. “I see you have been helping Qi'ra the past two days after school.” 

“Yes, I’ve been helping her with organizing her paper for my class.” Kylo effectively deflects Hux's accusatory tone. 

“How magnanimous of you Ren. I’ve never seen you take such an interest in a student before. Who knew you had such a sense of altruism where your students are concerned? It must have been a most invigorating tutoring session.” Hux is clearly suspicious but appears to have no tangible evidence. Still, Kylo knows that Hux is worse than a predator catching the scent of his prey. Once Hux believes he is on to something he doesn't back down. 

“Yes, discussing literature can be quite passionate and euphoric. I am helping Qi'ra because her family is not supportive, and she shows a talent for writing. I think she has a chance to be a great writer.” Kylo nonchalantly responds. “Besides we want our students to succeed right?” 

“Yes, well keep at it then. But know that I am watching you and her. There is something familiar about the girl I don’t like. I can’t put my finger on it, but I just don’t like her!” Hux says snidely as Kylo makes the movement to leave the library. 

“Careful Hux, you need to avoid _friction_ with students, right?” Kylo smugly replies as he walks out the door. He can feel the frustration seething off of Hux as he leaves.  _I am really going to regret this at some point, but I’ll be damned if I don’t enjoy the ride along the way. I really am fucked!_ Kylo thinks to himself for the thousandth time. 

**February 22 nd-First Order Academy, Cafeteria, Lunch**

Rey moves down the food line with Rose and Kaydel as she inspects what food to choose for lunch. The metal containers full of hot food under bright red lamps and cold food in refrigerated containers appear completely unappetizing. The food line is filled with unidentifiable foods of varying degrees of goopy, runny food lacking form. Apparently, First Order didn’t invest money in student lunches. 

“What’s the blue stuff?” Rey asks one of the food prep workers behind the sneeze guard protecting the already disgusting array of food.  

“Oh, that’s supposed to be beef. The yellow is chicken. Which do you want?” The older man asks as he switches the signs around to their correct location. Both options are revolting and consist of loose chunks of meat, doused in blue or yellow gravy. Rey really believes her proposal for highlighting the issue with school food would be titillating and shocking. I mean just looking at this shit makes her sick. Rey settles on the mysterious container marked “Kole Slaw Food" and a cold meat and cheese sandwich. It’s not much, but it will hold her till she can get home and eat proper take out food, not this imitation shit. 

“That'll be $12.95.” says the cashier as Rey stands at the cash register.

“That’s pricey. I paid $10.00 last week for the same meal. What’s going on here?” Rey is really confused at the jump in lunch prices and concerned. _Who the fuck could afford this? Well maybe the wealthy kids, but still!_  

The cashier stares nonchalantly at Rey and says, “That’s real meat in that ham sandwich.”

Rey turns to look behind her at Rose and says, “Is it always like this?” “Yea overly priced shitty cafeteria food. I just thought that’s how all lunches were like for high school.”

Rose just shrugs her shoulders like this is the most normal thing. Rey makes a note of this for later, why would First Order charge so much for lunch? The school was already swarming in funding, right? 

“Where do you want to sit.” Rose’s voice brings her attention back to the moment.

“How about we sit with Bazine, Jyn, and Jess?” Rey quickly suggests. She abhors this idea, but she has to try to be popular. All week she has been talking with the bitchy trio and Cassian and his cronies. Rey knows her job depends upon interacting with them. She has had varying degrees of success but can tell that she has not made the progress that Poe wants from her, no needs her to make. 

Rey is momentarily disconcerted when she has another flashback to her high school years, a memory of another time she was standing in a crowded cafeteria with her peers. 

 _A crowd of students chant “Rey is cray” as she tries to find an empty table to sit at in the cafeteria. Rey stands with her tray, paralyzed. A student walks up behind Rey and pours mustard on her backpack and hair, drawing peels of laughter from her peers._  

Shaking her head to forget her vision, Rey stares out again at the First Order’s crowded cafeteria. She sees Bazine, Jyn, and Jess, steels herself, and decides to approach with Rose and Kaydel in toe. 

Jyn is eating a bran muffin when Bazine interrupts her mid bite. “Jyn, what the fuck? That bran muffin has like at least 75 fat grams.” Bazine utters with disgust. 

“Nah uh, it’s a blueberry muffin and its totally healthy.” Jyn argues with Bazine.

“Fine, eat that shit, but if you put any weight on, you’re out of my group. I only surround myself with the most beautiful people. We have to look great!” Bazine makes her declaration as Rey, Rose, and Kaydel approach. 

“Yea, Bazine is like totally right Jyn. I read this thing that one bran muffin can be like two bran muffins sometimes. It’s just so tragic, you know?” Jess inanely chirps up. “God, food is so confusing!” Jyn murmurs as she pushes the muffin away. 

“Jess, seriously, like don’t speak unless told to, ok? Well, well, well, look what we have here, sheep farmer and her dorky followers. Wait, are you like the shepherd and they’re the sheep, because they follow you everywhere.” Bazine laughs at her own lame attempt at a joke. To her surprise, Jyn and Jess don’t join in with her teasing like they normally do. 

“Hi Bazine, Jyn, and Jess. We thought you would like some company, so we came over to join you.” Rey ignores Bazine’s stupid commentary and plops herself down at the table, Rose and Kaydel joining her.  

“Well, you weren’t wanted!” Bazine quickly retorts. 

“We didn’t say that Bazine.” Jyn surprisingly sticks up for Rey. “If they want to sit with us, who cares? I wanted to let you know I love your makeover, you look really nice. Not that you didn’t look nice before, that is…” 

“Thank you, Jyn. I appreciate it! Did you finish Mr. Ren’s paper yet on “As You Like It” yet?” Rey continues talking ignoring Bazine. 

“OMG! No, I haven’t completed it yet, but I was focusing on trying to incorporate the whole idea of disguise into my paper. I find it totally fascinating that Rosalind could hide her identity to learn more about herself and find true love. Like how romantic is that?” Jyn is legitimately excited discussing “As You Like It,” which obviously takes Rey, Rose, and Kaydel by surprise. 

“You actually read it?” Rose asks with a shocked expression on her face. Rey kicks Rose’s foot under the table and Rose grunts in pain before continuing the conversation. “I mean, I so agree with you. I love stories with romance and found it so endearing that Rosalind found love with Orlando.” 

“What is it with you guys and love. There is so much more to a heroine in a story then falling in love. How about the fact that she finds autonomy and independence, but only through disguise as a male? Shakespeare demonstrates the struggles for women in society at a time when women were no better than property. For the love of god, stop trivializing the experiences of women in history. We need to consider and appreciate the troubles women experienced.” Kaydel, who was silent up till this moment, begins to argue her point of view. She can’t resist the opportunity to make a point when the opportunity presented itself.  

“Well, I’m not taking that away, but I really just like the romance, no offense Kaydel.” Jyn responds to Kaydel’s discussion. “I know, I love romance. Do you like to read Jane Austen?” Rose asks enthusiastically. “Actually, I have read all of her novels, but my favorite romantic novel is _Jane Eyre_. I do enjoy a gothic novel.” Jyn further surprises her tablemates with her admission of not only reading for class but reading for fun as well. Her revelation that she reads nineteenth century classics is enough to leave the table momentarily speechless.

“Really? I mean I never took you for a reader, no offense. You should come out to one of our Journalist Club meetings sometime. We discuss everything and anything we read.” Rose excitedly invites Jyn to their next meeting. 

Bazine is growing increasingly irritated at the turn of events. No one comes into her territory unwelcomed and monopolizes the conversation. She spies an opportunity and reaches across the table and knocks over Rey’s chocolate milk, spilling it all over Rey’s white jeans. “Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry, my hand must have just slipped.” Bazine says sweetly. 

“That’ll teach me to wear white after Labor Day.” Rey tries to stay calm since she knows Bazine did this on purpose. 

“Umm-I don’t think you’re supposed to wear white jeans after 1983.” Bazine criticizes as Rey futilely tries to clean the mess with a napkin. Rose gives her more napkins, but to no avail; the chocolate milk has left a large brown stain on Rey’s white capris.  

“Yea those pants were so 1983,” Jess mimics Bazine’s comment. 

“What the actual fuck, Bazine?” Jyn is clearly appalled by Bazine’s behavior, which seems to astonish Bazine. Jyn is always loyal to Bazine and never questions what she does. “All we were doing was talking about books, Bazine.” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Bazine feigns innocence at Jyn’s insinuations. 

“You know what, we don’t have to put up with this shit!” Jyn says as she grabs her things. “Come with me guys, we can go sit with Cassian. You know, Cassian was right about you Bazine. You’re just a bitch because you are so fucking insecure.”  Jyn leads the way as Rey, Rose, and Kaydel follow, leaving Bazine and Jess to sit together.

“Qi’ra thinks she can waltz in here and take my place, well she is sorely mistaken. She will live to regret this day.” Unbeknownst to Rey, Bazine was beginning to formulate a plan for revenge.                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay, it was a busy week for my sister, Chaniatredies84, and I! Also, a family member near and dear to us passed away so this has been a rough week. We will keep updating though. We're actually working on another chapter as we speak. Thank you lovelies for all your kind comments and support! We enjoy your feedback!!!


	11. Steppin Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A week goes by as Rey continues her research for the expose by infiltrating the popular crowd. At the end of Rey’s 4th week undercover, she decides to attend an event at a local club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your supportive comments and kudos! This week has still been a bit rough, but things will be ok! Exciting news today, my sister Chaniatredies84 found out she is teacher of the year at the high school we teach at! I am so excited for her! Fun note, we are both sisters and teach at the same high school! Last year I was teacher of the year and now she is teacher of the year this new school year! Love my sister and shout out to her hard work! We definitely needed some good news this week! Hope everyone is having a totally awesome week!
> 
> Oh sorry for the past 2 chapters being like the plot train express. Just wanted to move things along a little so we can progress Kylo and Rey's relationship along a bit!

**Chapter 11: Steppin Out**

**Summary: A week goes by as Rey continues her research for the expose by infiltrating the popular crowd. At the end of Rey’s 4 th week undercover, she decides to attend ** **an event at a local club** **.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_I spent another week conducting research for my expose by sporadically spending time with First Order’s self-proclaimed elite students. While I made some progress, I mean I was eating lunch with these people at school now, I still had yet to get an invitation to an event outside of school. I knew my boss wanted the nitty, gritty details that focused on the secret, salacious nature of the lives of teenagers. And if I wanted to keep my job, I had to be in the middle of the action, which was obviously not happening at school…_

**March 2 nd\- First Order Academy, Upstairs Hallway **

A week after Bazine’s retaliatory incident directed at Rey, things at First Order Academy were relatively calm. While not exactly “popular,” Rey, Rose, and Kaydel were welcomed or in the very least tolerated amongst Cassian and his entourage. Bazine still led the bitchy trio, but Jyn was more willing to come and go as she pleased; something Bazine resented. While the current status quo was not shaken, Cassian and his friends at least stood up for Rey, especially when it came to Bazine’s antics. As Rey soon found out, animosity between Bazine and Cassian stemmed from their failed relationship, leaving both quick to take aim at one another when the opportunity arose. Thus, Rey was at least slowly bonding with the lemmings of the school, although mostly due to a shared loathing and aversion towards Bazine.

The problem was that Poe was becoming increasingly demanding and ruthless with his constant interrogation sessions regarding her progress with the expose. Poe was distressed at her seeming inability to “get in the middle of the action,” and consistently reminded her that both of their jobs were on the line with this article. Rey found herself stressed but had not made enough progress to be invited to the necessary events to get the kind of information Poe and Luke were looking for the expose.

At least she had one solace while under the constant pressure to perform as a fledgling journalist. Her time spent with Kylo was truly a shining light in what felt like a shroud of darkness currently surrounding her life. True to Kylo’s words, there was no more illicit meetings after class in his room, hell there was not even a sexy message shared between the two of them. Over the past week, their messages were rather tame, focusing on discovering their interests and dislikes. Rey learned that Kylo was a nerd at heart, someone who enjoyed watching anything from the classic 1984 _Dune_ film to the Netflix series _Stranger Things_. He loved _Lord of the Rings_ but enjoyed the books more. Oh, and he relished reading the works of existential writers such as Kurt Vonnegut’s _Slaughterhouse Five_ and Chuck Palahniuk’s _Fight Club._ Rey found Kylo even more irresistible after becoming cognizant of the intricacies of his enigmatic persona. Where Rey was a bright, lighthearted disposition, Kylo was melancholic and at times downright despondent. Yet, she was inexplicably drawn to him all the more due to his morose attitude and opinions. They were certainly opposites, but there was an echo within each other’s souls that seemed to call to one another.

Kylo bared his very soul to Rey through his late night face timing sessions and messaging, he shared anything and everything with Rey. However, Rey was left feeling inadequate and guilt-ridden that she was not reciprocating his open-hearted declarations and insight. Deception and lying were foreign concepts to Rey and the more she had to continue spinning an alter ego, she found herself becoming increasingly culpable, guilty, and contrite about maintaining a disguise around Kylo. Her life had become a major cluster fuck in the past month, and Rey wondered how she was ever going to handle revealing the truth when her assignment was complete. How would Kylo react to her real identity? Rey just had to trust that things would work out how they were supposed to; although, Rey was finding that most of her plans lately were going awry.

Walking down the hall, Rey notices that a couple making out blocks her locker. This is the umpteenth time the amorous couple have impeded her efforts to access her locker, and Rey is fed up. “Excuse me, can we work out a schedule or something? This is fucking ridiculous!” The couple looks to Rey momentarily before shifting to the side and getting back to making out. Rey enters the combination to her locker, then grabs the books and folders needed for her next 2 classes. She is startled from her task when she hears Rose’s voice from behind her back. Turning to look behind her, Rey is given one of Rose’s candid, friendly smiles. Rose appears to be giddy with excitement as she speaks to Rey.

“Are you ready to meet at my house tonight?” Rose enthusiastically asks.

“Huh? What?” Rey is not following Rose’s train of thought, and truthfully doesn’t know what meeting Rose was talking about.

“Kaydel, you, and me were going to meet to make the final edits on our recent articles for the First Order Blog. We had some great stories, remember? I really liked your idea to highlight the issues with school lunch and the prices. Oh, and I am excited to share our commentary about the prevalent problems with bullying we are facing at this school. It’s about time we voiced our concerns!” Rose chirps with delight.

“Oh, yea it’s at 7:30 tonight, right?” Rey is a little disconcerted, her mind out of sorts processing the many thoughts swarming around in her brain. Living under the pressure of completing her expose and carrying on a fake identity causing Rey to feel dumbfounded and astounded.

“Hey, where’s your Journalist Club shirt? You know we always wear them the day we post new content on the blog.” Rose is wearing her bright red Journalist Club shirt which features the letters in white and the First Order Academy insignia.

“Oh…uh, I must have forgotten.” Rey replies awkwardly.

“No biggie! I am checking out of school early, doctor’s appointment and all. I’ll see you later tonight at my house. Remember, 7:30!” Rose waves as she walks away down the hall toward the stairs.

_How did I forget about the meeting at Rose’s house tonight? Wow, I must really be out of it! Will I ever figure everything out? This situation is way more than I can handle!_

Rey is distracted from her thoughts when she overhears Cassian, Mitaka, Jyn, and several others talking about an event where “everyone who’s anyone” at school was going to attend that night. Apparently, a club called the Kessel Run, was promoting local musical talent, and Cassian planned to perform with his band, the Old Republic.

“It is gonna be such a bougie show. We are so performing there tonight!” Cassian discusses as he talks to his friends.

“Oh, yeah, man, it’s gonna be bougielicious.” Mitaka zealously agrees.

“You’re using it wrong.” Cassian shakes his head and complains as he and his crew walk past Rey.

 _Hmm….this could be my chance!_ Rey begins thinking about attending the Battle of the Bands night at the Kessel Run, all thoughts of Rose’s invitation forgotten.

**March 2 nd-Rey and Finn’s Apartment, 7:00 PM**

“Where is Finn anyway Rey? I thought you guys always spend Friday night together eating takeout and watching Netflix or something.” Amilyn asks Rey as she walks into Rey’s bedroom.

“Uh, he is working overtime tonight at the repair shop. Han had an influx of cars that needed repair work and Finn was promised some good overtime, so he agreed to work. I’m going to go in tomorrow for a few hours to help Finn and Han. Amilyn, are you sure about this dress? I mean it’s kinda short and a little revealing.” Rey stands uncomfortably in front of her bedroom mirror, questioning her unusually sultry appearance.

“Rey, come on. If I had that body at your age, I would have totally worn something like this and had a fun night on the town.” Amilyn shakes her head, apparently exasperated by Rey’s reticence and bashful nature.

“Well, I’ve never been like that Amilyn! I just don’t feel comfortable wearing a dress that is mid-thigh in length.” Rey blushes crimson as she gazes at her reflection in the mirror. She wears a strapless emerald green dress that is fitted at the bust and slightly flares out in an A-line shape, landing a little past mid-thigh. When Rey went shopping after school, the sales attendant promised this was something teenagers or young college students were wearing to events like parties. Rey just hoped it wasn’t ridiculous. Amilyn had agreed to come over after work to help Rey get ready for the Battle of the Bands night at the Kessel Run. As Rey looks in the mirror again, she could truly appreciate Amilyn’s handiwork; Rey’s makeup looked natural; her foundation, highlights, and blush flawless and the smoky eye emphasized Rey’s hazel eyes. Overall Rey does not recognize the beautiful, young brunette that stares back at her, and Rey is downright taken aback by the change in her appearance.

Amilyn walks up beside Rey as she assesses her outfit and makeup. “I know whatever happened to you in high school has effected your confidence, but you can do this. Quit second guessing yourself, have a good time, and live a little. I think this expose is gonna help more than your career, maybe you can finally become the confident, young woman I know you can be. You are sure of yourself when it comes to being an editor at the office, but now you need to apply that to your personal life.”

Rey turns to hug Amilyn, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “Thank you so much Amilyn. This means so much to me!”

Amilyn lets Rey go a bit and holds her at arms-length as she looks at Rey. “Hey, now. Don’t go crying, your going to mess up your makeup! Remember, this is your chance to become the reporter you want to be and maybe discover who you really are.”

Stepping away and wiping away her tears, Rey nods her head in agreement at Amilyn’s words of encouragement. “I will definitely do that, I need to do this not only for work, but for myself.”

“Rey, you are one of the most selfless people I know. Hell, you helped me learn Spanish when I was interested in dating that new junior editor. Oh, and you helped Poe learn to knit to help reduce his stress levels. You always help others, and now it’s time for you to focus on yourself. That’s the only way you will overcome your past. Now, you need to get going, before you are too late! Remember, you are not going to turn into a pumpkin if you stay out too late!”

“Alright, alright I’m coming. Thank you again Amilyn. I don’t know what I would do without your friendship.”

Rey and Amilyn exit her apartment and head their separate ways for the evening. Making her way to Finn’s Ford Focus she has been driving to high school, Rey considers the many possibilities for the night. Rey finds her feelings and nerves to be all over the place, simultaneously anxious and a bit giddy at the prospect of trying something new. In high school and college, Rey was desperate to succeed academically, so she never placed much value on going out with her peers. Therefore, Rey really has little experience when it comes to visiting bars or clubs. She was actually excited at the prospect of going to such a venue. _Maybe Amilyn is right, I can enjoy this experience while working on completing my expose._

When Rey leaves her apartment complex at 7:49, she misses the beep sound of her phone registering the receipt of an incoming text and ignores checking her phone until later that night.

**Rose: Hey! Where are you Qi’ra? Everything ok?**

Rey continues her journey to the Kessel Run, having no clue just how outrageous and passionate her night was going to become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so next chapter hopefully Friday, but Saturday at the latest. Next chapter Rey will go to the club and everyone's favorite grumpy teacher will be there. We promise too that he will not be able to keep his hands of Rey, their agreement will totally go out the door. So like smut will arrive!!! Thank you for your comments and kudos! Find us at tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiraren2018.


	12. Every Little Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: At the persuasion of an old friend, Kylo begrudgingly attends the Battle of the Bands evening at the Kessel Run. Rey arrives surprising Kylo in more ways than one. Hilarity and shenanigans ensue when Rey has a bit too much fun. Kylo saves the day but finds himself reluctant and unable to resist Rey’s endearing charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy! This is the longest chapter yet, and was so much fun to write!

**Chapte** **r 12: Every Little Step**

**Summary: At the persuasion of an old friend, Kylo begrudgingly attends the Battle of the Bands evening at the Kessel Run. Rey arrives surprising Kylo in more ways than one. Hilarity and shenanigans ensue when Rey has a bit too much fun. Kylo saves the day but finds himself reluctant and unable to resist Rey’s endearing charms.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_Finally, I attended an event at a local club hosting live music from bands in the Achto community, giving local talent the opportunity to compete and showcase their skills. This event was attracting many students from First Order, so I knew I had to infiltrate the event. I could finally learn the nitty gritty details my bosses were so desperate to find out about the lives of teenagers. The amusing truth is that I ended up finding out more about my limits, but more astoundingly, I found myself becoming increasingly captivated and rivetted by a man, a man I will never cease loving, my partner in crime…my soul mate…_

**March 2 nd-Kessel Run, 9:33 PM**

_I can’t believe this prick actually convinced me to attend this moronic event. Like I give a fuck about watching wannabe bands prance around on stage, desperately trying to make a name for themselves!_ Kylo is drawn out of his thoughts when he hears his friend’s voice beside him, apparently carrying two more glasses of Angry Orchard mixed with a shot of Fireball whiskey. This is the second round of drinks for them, but Kylo is almost certain he will need to keep the tab open for a long time if he is going to endure the insufferable noise coming from the stage below.

From the second-floor balcony area, Kylo has a most unfortunate view of the stage, crowded dance floor, and small dining area set near the bar teeming with people anxiously awaiting their drinks. Kylo doesn’t have a problem going out for a drink, but he prefers more classy, sophisticated establishments like the jazz themed bar, Mos Eisley Express, named after the famous New Orleans Mos Eisley Cantina on Bourbon street. Featuring live jazz, the best gumbo and BLT around, and a space for patrons to sit and talk on comfortable furniture, the Mos Eisley Express was more a local pub offering an intimate and quieter environment. This congested hole in the wall club was swarming with underage and college age students who reeked of cheap liquor. This was most certainly _not_ Kylo’s idea of an entertaining Friday night out. He regretted attending this shit hole event more when he considered that he could be at home talking with Qi’ra.

“Ben, you ok? I brought us more to drink. Figured another round was in order.” Poe asks Kylo for the third time.

“Poe, if you fucking call me that name again, I swear you will live to regret it.” Kylo glares daggers at Poe as he takes his drink from Poe’s outstretched hand.

“Oh, yea because Kylo Ren is such an improvement over Ben Solo? Just who are you trying to prove something to? It’s not like you talk to your family anymore. When was the last time you spoke with Han? Or how about Luke?” Poe tips his head back taking a large swig of Angry Orchard from his glass.

Kylo now emphatically regrets agreeing to come out here with Poe. There’s a reason Kylo rarely spends time with his old college buddy, Poe knows too much about his family and past, two things Kylo has worked hard to forget for the better part of a decade. When Luke refused to believe the evidence he gathered for his first major undercover assignment for the Achto Sun Times, Kylo quit his job and started working at First Order. Growing up, Kylo had a rocky relationship with his uncle anyways. He despised the summers he spent with Luke when his parents were going through yet another volatile “rough patch” in their marriage. Kylo was well provided for due to the large inheritance his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, left for his long-lost children, but Han and Leia were far from being stellar parents. Han and Leia’s tumultuous relationship caused them to seek refuge in their jobs, leaving little extra time for Kylo. When Kylo had to stay with Luke, he was neglected even more since Luke was on some pointless crusade to seek and reveal the truth through his newspaper. Yes, Kylo had every reason to resent his family, finding it better to cut himself off from them almost entirely. Well he felt that way until recently, when his relationship with Qi’ra started making him think retrospectively about his past and family.

“Just _fucking_ drop it Poe, ok? I don’t ask you about your family, so don’t ask about mine. I have my reasons for cutting contact with them.” Kylo’s cool demeanor does nothing to hide his growing anger at Poe’s provocation.

“Well, my parents are dead Kylo, so there’s that. I can’t really talk to them, but I am just saying that if I had a family I wouldn’t go ghost on them.” Poe shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly as he turns to watch the current band taking stage.

“Besides I at least spoke with my mom recently…” Kylo grudgingly admits to Poe as he takes a rather large gulp from his glass. There will definitely be a third or fourth round if he’s going to be sticking around much longer.

“Holy shit! You haven’t spoken to Leia in years, what the fuck brought that on?” Poe’s look of shock causing Kylo to feel even more infuriated.

“I have this brilliant senior who is a sensational writer and I called my mom to schedule an appointment to escort the girl around Alderaan Community College.” As he speaks, Kylo can’t hide the admiration for Qi’ra in his voice.

“Must be a pretty special student if you are willing to contact your mother.” Poe’s curiosity is clearly written on his face.

“Yes, her writing is inspirational, and she possesses such an astounding knowledge of writers of the modern and post-modern era. Hell, when I spoke with her the other night, she told me that she enjoys Kurt Vonnegut and found his novel Cat’s Cradle to be fascinating. What high school senior can speak articulately of the nuances of Samuel Beckett’s Waiting for Godot? Yes, she is fucking captivating.” Kylo realizes belatedly his mistake. _Fuck!_

“You spoke with her the other night? In what world would you be talking to a female student at night. For the love of God, please tell me this was at a school event or something? Right?” The derision that crosses across Poe’s features filling Kylo with contempt. _How dare he judge me?_ _Does Poe forget the unpleasant and appalling things he has authorized all in the name of getting the right angle or story? Poe is not paragon of virtue!_

“Yes, I did speak with her at night, and no, it was not at a school event! What the fuck does it matter to you anyway. Let me guess, this might be a scandalous story for you. What are you gonna do? Run off and tell Luke about it. I bet he would find the prospective report orgasmic!” He is not sure what is taking over him, but Kylo will not let Poe dare judge him. He is _not_ giving up this relationship with Qi’ra, despite the damned consequences of it all.

“Chill the fuck out Kylo! I’m just concerned is all, you’ve got to be careful.” Trying to deescalate the situation, Poe pats Kylo’s shoulder.

“I don’t need your advice, I know what I’m doing ok!” Kylo grumbles at Poe, shaking his friend’s arm off his shoulder.

“What’s this “brilliant” girl’s name anyway…?” Poe asks, but is interrupted from continuing his next statement by a loud cheer from the jam-packed crowd below.

The crowd chants and applauds as a beautiful, brunette dances drunkenly around onstage. The woman wears a short, emerald green strapless dress that is tight around her bust but flows loosely to her mid-thigh.

“Qi’ra?!” Kylo shouts in surprise! Simultaneously answering Poe’s forgotten question and yelling in surprise at the outrageous turn of events.

“Qi’ra???!” Poe spits out his drink as he also watches with horror as she dances across the stage without a care in the world.

She leaps across the stage in a mock imitation of a grand jete, obviously trying to replicate a ballerina’s graceful movement, but sadly lacking such finesse. Approaching a set of drums, Qi’ra starts to slap the drum with absolutely no rhythm or style while the bandmember playing the drums watches with rapt amusement. The crowd whoops in approval as she starts alternating between slapping the drums and her ass. Eventually, she moves away from the drums taking center stage with the lead musician, who appears to be none other than Cassian Andor. Her movements lack rhythm, but she continues her haphazard dance before being grasped by Cassian, his hands landing on her hips. Cassian stops singing, the band at a designated solo in the song. Taking advantage of the attention garnered by Qi’ra, Cassian moves her in front of him, Qi’ra’s back to his chest. Using his hands on her hips to guide her movements, Cassian begins bumping and grinding his hips against her butt. Qi’ra moves enthusiastically to the music, easily moving in tandem with Cassian’s guidance. The merriment can be heard in the loud shouts and whoops of the crowd, signaling the genuine exhilaration of the moment. An eerie glow emits across the faces of the growing horde as people rush to use their phones to film and post this adrenaline-charged event on social media.

Kylo watches with trepidation as Qi’ra dances across the stage in front of the whole club. _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Kylo thinks to himself. His anxiousness soon becomes rage as he sees Cassian grab Qi’ra by the hips and begin dancing illicitly with her. _How dare he touch her! She is MINE!_ Kylo ignores Poe’s attempt to grab his arm and halt his movement. There was only one thing on his mind at the moment and that was: _I have to get to Qi’ra NOW!_

**March 2 nd-Kessel Run, 8:35 PM**

Rey enters the dark, dank club featuring industrial décor hinting at the building’s former status as a shipping warehouse. The Kessel Run is packed, people pushing and shoving to make their way to the dance floor or bar/dining area. Above, a balcony offers a bird’s eye view of the stage and offers refuge from the teeming crowd below. As Rey finally makes her way to the front of the line, a large, hulking man stops her asking to see her ID.

The man is obviously a bouncer, checking to make sure people arriving are of legal drinking age. Rey hesitates, but presents him with the fake ID Poe provided to her all in an effort to make her disguise more legitimate; the ID confirms her phony name and age as an eighteen-year-old.

“You drinking?” The bouncer asks with curiosity.

“I am not 21. I am only eighteen and I still attend high school.” Rey declares this to the bouncer with a little too much earnestness, drawing snickers from some of her fellow classmates waiting directly behind her in line.

“Fine.” The bouncer shrugs as he stamps the back of Rey’s hand with the phrase “Loser.” “Go on in then.” He motions towards the interior of the crammed club.

The crowd roars as a Rastafarian band plays a cover version of Bob Marley’s “I Shot the Sheriff.” Rey struggles to find a place to stand or sit. Glancing around, Rey notices Bazine, Jess, and Jyn sitting at a table with a decent view of the stage. Deciding to take a chance, Rey walks over in their direction, intent on sitting in the empty seat at their table.

“Oh, look what the cat dragged in.” Bazine maliciously says to Rey in greeting.

“For the love of all that is sacred and holy, shut the fuck up Bazine.” Jyn glares at Bazine before addressing Rey. “Hey Qi’ra, how are you doing? You look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you Jyn! I love your dress Jyn, it looks really pretty on you!” Rey takes the empty seat beside Jyn without paying anymore attention to Bazine. Soon, Rey, Jyn, and Jess fall into easy conversation discussing anything and everything from Kylo’s recent aggravating literary analysis assignment to the newest space adventure film released in theaters.

Bazine furious at the turn of events, stands and stomps off in the direction of the bar. Rey, Jyn, and Jess are so distracted by their conversation that they miss Bazine’s exit. A man with a tray of drinks walks by offering a variety of beverages for patrons to choose from, complimentary of the Kessel Run. Feeling overly heated, Rey grabs a drink without checking on the contents of the sparkling red drink. Thinking the drink is a Shirley Temple and therefore lacking alcohol, Rey guzzles the fruity flavored drink. Whatever the beverage is, Rey likes the taste and is starting to cool down after her third glass in the humid, packed environment of the club. Unbeknownst to Rey, the drink is a Red Snapper Cocktail which contains Canadian whiskey, amaretto liquor, and enough cranberry juice to mask the strong taste of alcohol. After some time, Rey is laughing her ass off as Jyn and Jess just stare. Jyn seems legitimately concerned about Rey’s obviously inebriated state. Another waiter walks by with more cocktails and Rey nearly knocks herself over as she yanks a fourth glass from the tray. She starts taking large swigs from the glass, giggling at something Jess had been going on about. “Get it?! Get it?! He was a firecracker!” Rey laughs uncontrollably, finding it impossible to keep herself in her chair.

“Qi’ra, I think you’ve had enough to drink? Don’t you?” Jyn takes Rey’s drink away to keep her from guzzling the rest of the contents.

Rey hardly notices Jyn taking her drink or hears her comment as she yells “A FIRECRACKER!” again. She cracks up again, finding her inane comment to be hilarious. At that time, the MC welcomes Cassian’s band, The Old Republic, onto the stage. Cassian’s band enjoys playing classic rock music, so it is therefore unsurprising when they begin playing their rendition of Fleetwood Mac’s “The Chain.” “Oh my God! I LOVE this song!!!” Rey proceeds to jumps up and down with giddy excitement and starts dancing with wobbly movements. Jyn stands to reach for Rey but is already too late as Rey begins standing on an empty table, twerking to beat of the bass guitar. Leaping from the table, Rey makes her way to the stairs leading to the stage.

Jyn gasps in horror as Rey ascends the stairs and begins leaping and twerking around the stage with absolutely no rhythm or style. “Holy mother of God!” Jyn murmurs to Jess.

Rey takes over the place, garnering adoration from the crowd at her bold performance. As she continues dancing, Rey barely acknowledges Cassian’s hands on her hips as he guides her in tandem with his gyrating movements. Her inebriated state lowered her inhibitions, freeing her from self-consciousness or humiliation. Letting loose for once in her life, Rey sways her body to the music. Continuing the sway of her hips against Cassian’s, Rey feels sexy and sensual in a way she never has before. The only thing she wishes is that she was dancing with Kylo instead. Cassian takes a hand from Rey’s hip and angles her head towards his and proceeds to bend down and kiss her. Rey regains a sense of sobriety as Cassian sloppily kisses her, shoving his tongue past her lips, into her mouth. This is NOT the sensual, abrasive, and domineering kisses she has shared with Kylo. Cassian’s wet lips lack finesse and leave Rey feeling as though she is kissing a fish. Finally, she is able to tear her lips away as Cassian finishes the final chords of the song. Shouts from the crowd signal their admiration for the impromptu spectacle on stage.

**March 2 nd-Kessel Run, 9:36 PM**

Kylo makes record time rushing down the spiral stairs to the dance floor in front of the stage. He shoves past drunken revelers, undeterred from reaching his target. Glancing around, he sees the stairs leading to the stage, but the path is impossibly packed. That path was dreadfully unviable, forcing Kylo to think intently about an alternative route. Unfortunately, as the song mercifully comes to a close, Kylo sees no other option than what he has planned.

Pushing his way to the front of the stage, Kylo gains Qi’ra’s attention as she bows with Cassian for the applauding crowd. She gives Kylo a silly smile as she daftly waves at him to come join her onstage. No, that’s definitely not happening! Kylo motions for her to come to the edge, and thankfully, Qi’ra approaches him. Crouching down to better hear what Kylo is trying to say, Qi’ra gives a shriek of shock as Kylo grabs her roughly by the wrist. After a series of awkward movements, Kylo yanks Qi’ra off the stage and carries her bridal style through the horde, causing whistles and chants of approval at his seemingly suave gesture.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Qi’ra yelps in surprise as Kylo shoves his way through the club in the direction of a dark hallway purportedly leading to the kitchen and employee only breakroom.

“I’m trying to prevent you from making an even bigger fool of yourself!” Kylo mutters in frustration as his final shove knocks a college student on the ground and gives them direct access to his prospective destination. The hallway is dimly lit and is plastered with employee only signs, but this is the only clear spot in the club he spied that would allow him to have a private conversation with Qi’ra. Spying a door marked “Employee Only Breakroom,” Kylo opens the door and gently places Qi’ra onto the floor. “Get the fuck out of here!” Kylo yells at a poor, unsuspecting employee who had the unforeseen luck to be on break at the time. The waitress rushes out, slamming the door behind her. Kylo locks the door to ensure their privacy from the prying eyes of club goers.

Turning to look at Qi’ra, Kylo can tell that she appears to be a bit more sober compared to her spontaneous performance moments ago. His gaze slowly gives her a once over, appreciating how her emerald colored dress tightly clings to her pert breasts and partially covers her thighs, revealing Qi’ra’s long, toned legs. Kylo wondered how those legs would feel wrapped around him as he rhythmically plunged into her welcoming, tight cunt. Would she gyrate her hips in tandem with his own while he fucked her into oblivion? Her performance earlier implied that Qi’ra could more than keep up with Kylo’s rough, powerful thrusts into her core. Oh, he really needed to stop. This was NOT why he took Qi’ra in here, right?

“Why did you do that Kylo?” Qi’ra appears reticent as Kylo approaches her, pulling her into his welcoming embrace.

“Qi’ra, you’re inebriated. I didn’t want you doing anything you would regret later.” Kylo stumbles for the right words as he runs his hands soothingly along her back.

“Is that the only reason? You had no right grabbing me like that! You hurt my wrist!” Qi’ra’s voice reflects her anger as she gazes into his eyes.

“No, you are correct, that was not the only reason. And I had every reason to grab you off stage!” Kylo growls his response in frustration.

Qi’ra reaches up and slaps Kylo across the face, garnering an infuriated glare from Kylo. “Well, how does it feel to be manhandled? Did that hurt Kylo?”

“You’re playing with fire Qi’ra. You know I had every right to yank you off that stage! Cassian didn’t have any right touching you! He had no right kissing you. You are MINE! Do you hear me???” Kylo roars in irritation thinking about Cassian’s wondering hands on Qi’ra and lips touching hers. _She is mine, no one else can touch her!_

Understanding dawns on Qi’ra’s face, slowly making sense of the situation. “You’re jealous?! Seriously? Do you think I _liked_ him touching and kissing me?”

“I don’t know, you seemed pretty cozy up onstage with him. You made no move to stop him!” Kylo intensely stares into Qi’ra’s eyes as he expresses his fears.

“Oh Kylo, no, no, no…how could I ever want anyone else to touch me or kiss me? You have to know that you’ve ruined the idea of any other man in my life. I only want you!” The anger that was visible in her eyes instantly disappears as a soft, caring expression flashes across her face.

Kylo places his hands onto Qi’ra’s lower back as he pulls her body closer to his. Leaning down, he takes her lips into a gentle kiss. Qi’ra quietly gasps in response, giving Kylo the opportunity to deepen the kiss and explore the depths of Qi’ra’s sweet, welcoming mouth. Qi’ra responds eagerly to Kylo’s gentle exploration of her mouth with his tongue, a groan emanates from deep within his throat as Qi’ra mimics his kiss.

“Oh Qi’ra…” Kylo moans as she grinds her lower body against his aching cock.

“Call me Rey, please…” Qi’ra barely whispers as Kylo trails kisses from her jaw down to her shoulder, before returning to a particularly sensitive area on her neck that makes her mewl with pleasure. He sucks harder on her neck knowing full well there will be a mark there in the morning, but Kylo doesn’t care, he wants people to know she is taken, claimed.

“What? Is that a nickname?” Kylo quickly responds before returning to kissing her neck, now biting her neck gently and soothing his love bites with his tongue.

“Oh my God, yes!” Qi’ra rocks her hips against Kylo more insistently, while Kylo presses his large length into the softness of her stomach.

“Yes, that’s your nickname or yes, this is incredible?” Kylo teases Qi’ra as his hands gently grasp the globes of her generously rounded ass, pulling her body impossibly closer to his. He likes the sound of Rey as a nickname for Qi’ra, after all, she has become a proverbial ray of light in his life.

“Seriously? Yes, to both…ah…” Qi’ra is cut off from her response as Kylo insistently returns his lips to hers and softly runs a hand up her side, brushing the side of breast. Kylo’s hand cups her pert breast in his hand and gently squeezes her before taking his thumb and grazing her sensitive nipple through the sheer fabric of her dress. Seeking more friction and relief no doubt for her dripping core, Qi’ra, _no Rey_ Kylo thinks to himself, moves her hips against his, desperately seeking relief. “Oh, please…Kylo…”

“You have no idea what you are doing to me, Rey!” Kylo growls as he backs Rey against the edge of a table in the employee breakroom.

It’s Rey’s turn to tease him as she breaks the kiss and smirks at him, “I actually think I have some idea…” She takes that moment to emphatically press herself into his aching length.

“You said you wanted to dance with me?” Rey squeals, when Kylo turns her around suddenly. Setting a rhythm for them, Kylo grasps her hips and sways his hips against her ass. The faint sound of the Bobby Brown’s “Every Little Step” drifts into the room, providing them with a beat to keep tempo with. Gaining confidence with her movements, Rey grinds herself more enthusiastically and vigorously against Kylo. The dance doesn’t last long before Kylo is ready to burst.

Kylo roars in frustration, lifting Rey up onto the table, aligning his cock more easily with her core as Rey splays her legs open. “You’ve been a very, very naughty girl tonight Rey.” Kylo emphasizes each word, thrusting the aching length of his cock against her soaking cunt.

“Kylo, please…help me you’re my only hope…” Rey begs Kylo for relief, placing her hands on his ass, desperately pulling him closer to her core.

“I don’t know Rey naughty girls don’t deserve to cum.” Kylo teases as he gently sucks the pulse point of her neck again. Running a hand over her breast again, Kylo pulls the top of her strapless dress down. Her perky breasts bounce as Rey starts bucking her hips against Kylo’s arousal and Kylo thrusts back against Rey.

Seeking relief, Rey presses harder against Kylo’s quickening thrusts against her core, mewling loudly when Kylo’s erection brushes her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Please…ah…Kylo, I can be a good girl…”

Kylo moves his lips further south across her collarbone before kissing a path down the valley between her breasts. Teasing Rey, he softly brushes his hand across her pert breast and nipples, eliciting yet another cry of pleasure from Rey. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your breasts are?” Kylo asks before finally, mercifully taking a rosy nipple into his mouth. Kissing and licking gently at first, he soon begins sucking her breast and grazing her nipple with his teeth. Releasing her nipple with a lewd pop, Kylo moves to the other breast, giving the aching peak the same attention.

Kylo returns to kissing Rey’s mouth, but soon stops. Looking seriously into Rey’s eyes, he asks, “Rey do you trust me?” He knows that they are crossing a dangerous path here, entering territory previously unexplored together. Kylo is bursting at the seams with desire, quite literally, but he wants to be sure that this is what Rey wants.

“O-of c-course. Why wouldn’t I?” Rey hesitates, her mind momentarily hazy from the desire and arousal coursing through her veins.

“Rey, I want to make sure you want this before I move further, ok?” Kylo’s voice becomes deeper as he thinks about the possibility of going further with Rey.

“Yes, get on with it already!” Rey cries in frustration.

“Such an impatient girl, I’m gonna have to teach you some patience!” Kylo smirks as he returns his kiss to her breasts, laving her peaks with attention. Rey yelps in frustration when Kylo steps away and kneels between her legs.

“Lay back on the table.” Kylo commands as he lifts the hem of her dress up to her stomach, revealing a soaked black thong. “Oh, you are a naughty girl, aren’t you? Look at that lacy thong.”

Rey rolls her head in exasperation, desperate for release. “Rey, I want to taste you. Are you ok with that?” Kylo asks as his hands press her knees to open her legs further, giving him easier access to her core.

“Oh…y-yes, please!” Rey moans at the thought of his lips on her most private and sensitive place.

“Has anyone ever done this to you Rey?” Kylo asks between kisses trailing up her sensitive thighs, but avoiding the place she so desperately wants, no needs him.

“N-n-no! I-I’m a virgin Kylo!” Rey cries again as Kylo kisses her pelvic bone, so close to the apex of her thighs.

This last statement almost makes Kylo cum on the spot. The idea that no one had touched Rey plays into his primal nature. He would be the first person to touch her, fuck her, and bring her to ecstasy. _She is mine, no one can ever have her but me!_ Kylo’s thoughts only increase his possessive feelings towards Rey. He will never let anyone take her away from him. She was his forever, at least as far as Kylo was concerned.

“Oh, Rey…Thank you…” Rey releases a deep groan as he finally removes her thong and presses a kiss to her sopping wet core. He licks a stripe up her core before grazing her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing a loud shriek of pleasure to emit from Rey. Her hips erratically writhe in response to Kylo’s now persistent licking motions on her clit. Moving a large hand over her hip to hold her steady, Kylo takes her clit into his mouth and begins sucking. Kylo teases Rey mercilessly, blowing hot air, then cold air against her clit, and alternating between rough sucking and slow flicks of his tongue against her cunt. Pleasure builds within Rey until she’s ready to overflow, but Kylo does not push her toward the edge, he only builds her need.

“Kylo, ah…fuck! I need…” Her core clenches, seeking more, but Kylo continues to tease Rey, his tongue staying soft and slow.

“This is your punishment Rey. I have to teach you patience!”

“B-but…ah…fuck!” Rey moans in desperation.

His grip on her hip stays firm as he gazes at Rey, his dark eyes on ablaze with lust. “You’ll come when I say you can come, Rey!” Kylo growls in response, his deep voice causing Rey’s sex to clench in response.

Kylo still continues his teasing movements, causing Rey to tug roughly at his hair. Knowing how close Rey is to release, Kylo’s motions become harder and faster. To help her go over the edge, Kylo takes his free hand and slips first one, then two fingers into her dripping cunt. His fingers move easily as he slowly thrusts his fingers in and out. Kylo takes his time ramping up the speed and pressure of his fingers in her core. He alternates between sucking her clit slowly and fast, before mercifully sucking harder and insistently on her clit. His fingers move in tandem before curling and reaching a spongy, sensitive spot that has Rey’s cunt clenching. The tension in Rey’s sex reaches a crescendo, so close to release, until the next flick of Kylo’s tongue has Rey screaming her release. Her vision goes white as the euphoria from her orgasm spreads throughout her writhing body. Kylo places a gentle kiss on her thigh before standing up to embrace Rey as she comes down from her release.

“I didn’t know it could be like that…” Rey whispers, her head buried in Kylo’s chest.

“It’s not always like that sweetheart. You have to be with the right person.” Kylo gently kisses her head, while stroking her back.

Caught up in the ecstasy of the moment, Rey nearly forgets that Kylo didn’t cum, “K-Kylo, what about you?” “What?” Realization dawns on his face as he takes Rey’s meaning. Kylo steps away slightly to look into her eyes. “Rey you don’t have to do anything. I’ll be ok.”

“But, I want to. After all, I am a naughty girl.” Rey reaches for the button of Kylo’s black jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants slowly. Kylo helps her push his pants and black boxer briefs down his hips, revealing his long, turgid length.

His cock looks angry, long and curved towards his stomach. “I’ve never seen one up close before.” Rey gasps at the sheer size of his ample appendage. “A-are all guys this big?”

Kylo chuckles and smirks in response, “No, not all guys. I am larger than most.” He can’t help the primal masculine pride that sweeps through his body. Kylo is satisfied with the knowledge that it is _his cock_ Rey finds large, and it is _his cock_ that will one day soon fuck her and bring Rey to rapturous delight.

His smirk is quickly wiped off of his face as Rey tentatively touches his aching length. Reaching a hand to guide Rey’s movements, Kylo shows her how he enjoys being touched. His skin is surprisingly soft over his steely length as Rey eagerly strokes him. She soon imitates the rhythm Kylo showed her, alternating between gentle and hard strokes. Eventually, she increases her speed and grips him harder, eliciting a shout from Kylo’s lips. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum, oh, fuck!” Kylo spirts his release onto Rey’s hand and onto his shirt.

“I can’t wait to do that again.” Rey smiles in satisfaction, clearly empowered by her ability to bring him such pleasure. “Except, next time, I’m sucking your cock.”

Kylo’s cock impossibly twitches at the idea of a next time and a blow job. “Whoa, that’s enough lessons for the day. We can talk about “next time” well, next time.”

“I thought we agreed to wait until I graduated.” Rey teases Kylo.

“Holy fuck! I am not waiting for you to graduate now, not after what we just did!” Kylo smiles at Rey while wiping his spend from her hand with his shirt.

Next, Kylo adjusts his underwear and pants while Rey lifts the top of her dress to cover her breasts. Kylo lowers the skirt of her dress and picks up her now useless black panties lying haphazardly on the floor. “I suppose those are useless now,” Rey says noting how damp they appear. Kylo gives Rey a wicked grin and a wink as he places them into his back pocket, “I guess I will have to save this for later then.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Rey playfully shoves Kylo as she gets off the table and stands on wobbly legs. Kylo gently steadies Rey and holds her in his embrace. They stay like that, quietly holding one another with Rey resting her head against Kylo’s chest and Kylo rubbing her back. “Thank you, Kylo. For everything.” Rey murmurs.

“I would do anything for you, Rey.” Kylo simply states.

The intimacy of the quiet moment doesn’t last long though. A loud, resounding knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice interrupts their reverie. “Hey, Kylo! Everything ok in there? Just wanted to make sure you were alright!” Poe’s voice can be heard shouting through the door.

“Ah fuck, why can’t he just go away!” Kylo growls in frustration.

 _Fuck! What is Poe doing here?_ Rey is pretty sure she is really fucked this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves awkwardly after writing filthy things* Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. Who knew smut was so hard to write? Next chapters will be entertaining as we see their relationship continue to develop, and well you know, more smut lol! Thank you again for reading!! Next chapter should be out soon, maybe Tuesday? Thank you lovelies, comments and kudos keep us going!


	13. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kylo and Rey have an awkward confrontation with Poe. Kylo takes Rey to his home to stay the night so he can “watch over” her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! It's been a long week! However, the next chapter should be up soon. We know what we want in the next chapter. Also, here is smut! Yay!

**Chapter 13: Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now**

**Summary: Kylo and Rey have an awkward confrontation with Poe. Kylo takes Rey to his home to stay the night so he can “watch over” her.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_My life was irrevocably changed after that night, for better or worse I was set along a rocky path that would redefine my life. I finally found a person that I believed could be the one, the love of my life, but our relationship was based on a lie. My life was a major cluster f &*k, I had to reconcile my real and fake identity. What I didn’t realize was that at some point, I would have to choose what was more important to me…writing my first expose or falling in love._

**March 2 nd-Kessel Run, 10:30 PM**

“Everything ok in there?” Poe yells through the door, knocking then rattling the door handle.

“He’s fucking persistent. I’ll give Poe that.” Kylo murmurs, breaking the silence and intimacy of the moment shared between the two lovers.

“God, you have no idea just how relentless Poe can be!” Rey murmurs, causing a momentary look of confusion cross Kylo’s face as he walks towards the door to let Poe into the room.

“Do you know Poe?” Kylo asks as he opens the door, allowing Poe to enter. Rey realizes belatedly her mistake. _Shit that drink had way too much alcohol in it!_

“I…j-just-,” Rey is cut off by Poe’s genuine look of shock, then dawning understanding when his gaze passes between Rey and Kylo’s flushed appearance and general dishevelment.

“Is this the student, Qi’ra, you have taken such an interest in Kylo?” Poe’s accusing look is apparent as he continues to look back and forth at the guilty expression on Rey’s face and the nonchalance written across Kylo’s features.

“Yes, and fortunately I saved Rey from doing anything else she might regret onstage.” Kylo replies in a matter of fact manner.

Confusion and shock simultaneously flicker across Poe’s face at Kylo’s use of Rey’s real name. “You know Rey then? She told you about herself, what she’s doing…”

Rey cuts Poe off before he can say anything else that might be damning. “Yea, Poe, I told him my family nickname!”

“How do you know Rey, Poe?” Kylo asks in curiosity.

“Well, how do I know you Rey?” Poe asks Rey, making no attempts to hide his acerbity.

“I met you when you started dating my mom’s friend, Amilyn. Remember Poe? Or did you have too much to drink?” Rey smiles sweetly at Poe. She may have had too much to drink, but she can still best Poe at his game.

“Oh right, I must have forgotten. Why did you take Rey in here Kylo?” Poe turns to Kylo, apparently targeting Kylo with his questioning now.

“Well, I wanted to make sure Rey was ok after her clearly inebriated state, and I wanted to make her feel better.” Kylo gives the slightest hint of a grin as he glances in Rey’s direction.

“I guess you really have taken quite the interest in your student here. You were in here for quite a while. I’m sure Rey feels much better now!” Rey’s cheeks turn impossibly red at the insinuation in Poe’s tone.

“Of course, Rey and I had a discussion about appropriate behavior, and I took time to thoroughly check her out.”

“Well, glad you could help her out…” Poe seems clearly unconvinced by Kylo’s explanation.

“Really, I think that’s enough Poe, Rey needs to get out of here, it’s getting late.”

“Kylo, you know what you’re doing here?” Poe's sarcasm has now been replaced with concern and a hint of criticism.

“Enough Poe, I know what I’m doing, and I’m going to get Rey out of here, it’s getting late. She is drunk and could really use some rest.” Kylo glares at Poe, annoyed that this conversation is continuing.

“Yea we need to get her home. Did she drive here?” Poe finally agrees after a tense stare down with Kylo.

“Can you please stop talking about me like I’m not here!? I am an adult after all, and I know what I’m doing!” Rey interjects, tired from her night's shenanigans, and rapidly losing patience with Kylo and Poe’s argument over her wellbeing. I can take care of myself!

“Rey, you’re drunk and I’m taking you home.” Poe cuts her off before Rey can say anything else, and proceeds to grab her wrist to guide her toward the door.

“Like fuck you’re taking me home Poe! Besides I’m driving myself! I brought my car!” Rey is not letting Poe take her anywhere, and emphatically let’s Poe know how she feels while removing her arm from Poe’s tight grip.

“Uh, no you’re not under my watch. I will take Rey home with me so I can monitor her and make sure she is going to be ok.” Losing the last grip on his patience, Kylo settles the issue with his terse statement.

“What about my car?” Resigned, Rey asks about the fate of her car, more concerned about moving her car than her well-being.

Turning to Poe, Kylo quickly devises a solution to settle the issue and make all parties happy. “Poe took an Uber here, he can drive it to my condo and I will call an Uber to take him home from my place.”

“Kylo, don’t you think we should get her home to her family? I'm sure that her parents must be very worried.”

“Nope, I’m free and clear, I live with my older brother, Finn remember Poe? Cause he lives closer to First Order and it’s less of a drive than my parent’s house.” Rey could really kill Poe right now for his interference. At this point, Rey just wants to go to bed, preferably with Kylo.

“Oh right, of course! And your brother won’t have any problem with you staying the night with your teacher?!” Poe dramatically waves his arms to emphasize the part about staying with her teacher.

“No, I will tell Finn that I’m staying with a friend Poe. No need to worry!” Rey’s annoyance and anger tangible in her voice.

“But you’re his student...that’s a conflict of interest!”

Kylo having enough of Poe's arguments, intercedes yet again. “Oh, and where is this sudden moral self-righteousness coming from Poe? Remember when you agreed to help “investigate" Ashoka and she was fired over trumped up documents you planted in her office. I believe you were competing with her to get your current chief-editor position.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about!” Poe appears aghast at Kylo's suggestion.

“Of course, you don’t! Just don’t you fucking dare judge me when I know about the skeletons hiding in your closet. Now if you don’t mind following us to my condo, I will hire an Uber to take you anywhere you need to go.”

Kylo looks over at Rey who is leaning against the table, looking exhausted and in desperate need of rest. Walking over and wrapping an arm around Rey, Kylo assists Rey with walking out of the room back into the crowded club. Poe follows meekly behind the pair until they finally make their way to the parking lot. What the trio fail to notice is Bazine smoking a cigarette in the club parking lot, looking listlessly at her phone. Noticing Kylo, Poe, and Rey pass by, she quickly switches her phone to her camera app to film them. _This is a very interesting development_ Bazine thinks as she watches Kylo and Poe assist Rey into the passenger side of Kylo’s black Audi SUV. _This might come in handy later…._

Kylo turns to Poe and hands him the keys to Rey’s Ford Focus. “Follow us to my place and I will get an Uber to take you home.”

“Look Kylo I didn’t mean anything earlier, I just don’t want this to backfire on you…”

“Poe, I don’t want to talk about it ok! I will take care of my life, you take care of yours!”

The rest of the night is relatively quiet as Kylo takes Rey back to his condo. Helping her change, Kylo assists her into his bed where she falls asleep almost instantly after the commotion of the evening’s events. As he watches Rey sleep, he feels a surge of protectiveness and something else that alarms him. He dares not address them now, but Kylo knows that he is experiencing deeper feelings for Rey than he has ever experienced with his previous relationships. The truth is startling and thrilling at the same time: Kylo is falling fast for Rey, and for the first time in his orderly life, Kylo doesn’t know what he is going to do.

**March 3 rd, Kylo's Beachside Condo, 9:35 AM **

Rey awakes with a start, sitting up quickly to assess her unfamiliar surroundings and the rush of blood to her head causing a throbbing ache in her head. In her disoriented state, Rey accidentally knocks something or rather someone sharply with her elbow judging by the grunt of pain coming from beside her on the bed. “Where the hell am I?” Rey mutters to herself. Assessing her surroundings, Rey notices sleek, modern décor with black furnishings and minimal art in a bedroom. The room is immaculate and lacks personal touches, appearing more like a room at a 5-star hotel. Along one entire wall, there is floor to ceiling windows which emits bright morning light into the room. A quick glance out the window reveals a stunning vantage point of the calm Atlantic Ocean and beach below. “Who can afford this beachfront condo?” Rey murmurs again.

“Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling today, Rey?” Rey is dragged out of her foggy haze at the recognition of the voice beside her. Looking over to her side confirms her suspicions, the voice came from Kylo who is in bed with her. On top of it all, he just used her name.

“How the hell do you know my name is Rey?” Rey’s fear must be palpable because Kylo quickly shifts his body in bed to pull her into an embrace purportedly to comfort Rey.

“Rey, you told me last night at the club, remember? You told me that was a family nickname.” Kylo runs a hand soothingly down her back.

“Why am I in your house? Why am I in bed with you?” Rey is trying to make sense of the situation, and her throbbing head is preventing her from making any progress towards that end.

“You got inebriated at the club Rey, so I took you back to my place so I could monitor you. You slept like the dead last night.” Kylo continues to stroke her back and brushes kisses along her neck.

The room is silent for several minutes as Rey focuses only on Kylo’s kisses and wandering hands. His ministrations help to calm her nerves and slightly reduce the ache in her head.  As Kylo continues to soothe her, flashes of memories from the previous evening come back. She remembers arriving at the club, talking with Jyn, and drinking a fruity concoction…Rey groans at the clarity of the next memory, Rey dancing on a table, dancing on stage, and then kissing Cassian? _Oh fuck!_

“Ew, I kissed Cassian?” Rey shivers as the memory comes coursing back.

“Now Rey, I thought we were not going to talk about him again…Remember I had to punish you for your interaction with Cassian last night?” Kylo leans against the headboard in a seated position and reaches to grab Rey’s hips with both hands, guiding her to straddle his hips. He begins slowly moving Rey’s hips, adjusting the angle so that her already damp core is aligned with his semi-hard cock. Gently rocking her hips against his, his cock quickly stands to attention which elicits a moan of pleasure from Rey as his cock hits her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh, fuck….” Rey moans as Kylo’s turgid length rubs against her core, the tip of his cock occasionally brushing her clit. Memories of their encounter come back to Rey, Kylo’s wicked tongue on her pussy and his fingers fucking her to oblivion. Rey blushes at those particular memories and finds herself chasing the pleasurable feelings from the night before, desperate for release. She enthusiastically grinds her core onto Kylo’s cock, eliciting a growl from deep in Kylo’s throat. Rey is wearing only a large t-shirt, probably one of Kylo’s and no underwear, but the shirt is entirely too much clothing, so she lifts the shirt over her head.

Kylo’s eyes turn impossibly darker, an intense look of lust and desperation in his expression as he gazes at her now naked, pert breasts. His hands reach up to grasp her breasts, kneading them and pinching the hard peaks between his fingers, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through Rey’s body, straight to her wet center. Once he completes his thorough exploration of her breasts, Kylo leans forward, capturing a nipple into his mouth. Sucking at the nipple, Kylo gently uses his teeth on the aching peak. Rey moans, desperately rocking her hips against Kylo’s thick length, the fabric of his sweat pants entirely too much material separating their bodies. Sensing her growing need, Kylo reaches a hand between her legs and gently touches her slick folds.

This feels amazing, Rey has never touched herself this way and it has never felt this good before. Knowing the right places to touch, Kylo drives Rey’s yearning to a new level of desperation. “Kylo, please I need more…” Rey cries as his thumb, finally, mercifully brushes her clit.

“You are such a naughty girl, Rey…What do you need?” Kylo smirks as he sucks one of her peaks into his mouth and tugs on the nipple with his teeth.

“I want…y-you…” Rey cries as Kylo increases the pressure of his thumb on her sensitive clit.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your breasts are?” Kylo asks between kissing the valley between her breasts.

“K-Kylo please…” Rey moans, frantically grinding her core into Kylo’s thumb gently circling her clit.

“Tell me sweetheart, what do you want?” Kylo kisses along Rey’s pulse point, sucking bruises into her skin, marking her as his.

“I want you to t-touch me like you did last night…” A blush reddens her expression, clearly timid by her question.

Kylo stops kissing her neck to gaze into Rey’s, her eyes afire with passion. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

Rey closes her eyes as Kylo brushes her clit, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Rey. “I want you to kiss me…d-down there.” Rey murmurs, as she points to her drenched pussy.

Kylo is smug as he flips Rey over onto her back. “Your wish is my command, Rey.”

Rey watches mesmerized as Kylo delicately trails kisses along her stomach, until he reaches the nestle of curls at the apex of her thighs. He presses kisses on her slick folds, licking everything but her most sensitive spot. Rey spreads her thighs wide, silently urging Kylo to satisfy her uncontrollable desire. Kylo continues this pattern, deliberately avoiding her clit. Rey’s hips move erratically, seeking more stimulation for her core. Kylo reaches a strong hand up to hold her hips still as he continues his teasing. Rey glares at Kylo as he looks up at her. “You’re a tease.”

“You’ll thank me when we’re done” Kylo murmurs, his warm breath on her core sending a delicious shiver up her spine.

Kylo slowly slips a finger into her drenched pussy while placing a delicate kiss on her clit, eliciting a desperate cry of approval from Rey. He hums, obviously approving her body’s reaction to his ministrations. “You’re so tight, Rey. How are you ever going to take all of me?”

“I-I don’t know, but I want you so badly.” Rey’s need is reaching a fever pitch as Kylo moves his finger inside of Rey, touching all the right spots. Her lower back and hips buck as Kylo adds another finger and Rey hears a chuckle escape Kylo’s throat, indicating his enjoyment of her reactions. Rey’s moans turn to euphoric cries when Kylo sucks her clit into his mouth. The flat part of his tongue moves in slow circles around her clit, alternating between gentle licks and adding pressure onto her clit. Kylo reaches up with his free hand and touches her breast, teasing her tight peak.

“That’s it Rey…” Kylo hums in approval as Rey squeezes her eyes shut, riding the waves of pleasure jolting through her body. Rey’s hands grasp his head, holding Kylo in place as she grinds her pussy into his face. Her screams and moans fill the room when Kylo’s fingers hit the perfect spot inside, causing her walls to clench around his fingers. “Come for me, sweetheart.” Kylo says.

Rey’s back arches off the bed, Kylo’s fingers slip and slide as wetness comes spilling out of her. As Rey comes down from her orgasm, she relaxes into the bed, her body turning to jelly. Kylo places one final kiss on her overly sensitive clit before climbing up beside Rey and pulling her into his arms. The throbbing in Rey’s head has miraculously disappeared, no doubt due to the rush of blood to other areas of her body. Kylo gently kisses the top of her head as Rey’s breathing returns to normal.

“Kylo, I’ve never felt this way before.” Rey whispers quietly.

Kylo can’t help but agree with her, he has never felt like this before. His feelings for Rey continuing to grow the more time they spend together, the more he touches her. He can feel Rey becoming apart of his very soul. “It’s ok, I feel it too.”

The intimacy of the moment continues, until Rey feels the brush of Kylo’s cock against her back as he holds Rey’s body against his. “Kylo, you didn’t finish, let me help you.”

His hard length twitches in approval at the suggestion of what Rey is offering. “You don’t have to Rey. I want to give you time to get used to all of this.”

“B-but I want to. Show me how to please you.” Rey turns to face Kylo, she needs this. She wants to give Kylo pleasure, make him feel as good as he just made her feel.

Kylo lays flat on his back, giving Rey easy access to her goal. Moving closer to his side, Rey starts by hesitantly kissing Kylo’s lips. With his guidance, Rey becomes more comfortable kissing him passionately, delving her tongue into his mouth. After several moments, Rey kisses along his jaw and neck, mimicking Kylo’s movements from earlier. A low groan emits from Kylo’s throat as Rey sucks a particularly sensitive point in his neck. “How am I doing?” Rey asks timidly, seeking reassurance.

Kylo chuckles before responding, “If you do any better right now Rey I’m gonna cum before you even touch me.”

It’s Rey’s turn to smirk as she trails kisses along the corded muscle of his chest. Rey runs her hands along his chest, admiring his shape and form. Kylo is muscular, but not over the top. At last, Rey reaches the waistband of his sweatpants and she gazes questioningly at Kylo, seeking approval. Kylo nods his head and assists her movements, bringing the pants down his hips before kicking them off his legs and onto the floor. Kylo’s erection stands at attention and jerks as Rey tentatively reaches a hand to grasp him. Kylo smirks at Rey’s shocked expression as she says, “You really are big…You seem much bigger than I remembered last night.”

Rey takes his turgid length in both of her hands, but there is still much of his cock still exposed even with her hands wrapped around him. Kylo’s eyes shut and he moans when Rey gently moves her hands with slow, even strokes. Leaning forward, Rey opens her mouth and circles the tip of his cock eliciting a growl from Kylo’s throat.

Reaching a hand towards her, Kylo’s hand grasps her head guiding her movements as she bobs up and down on his cock. Taking a bit more with each movement, Rey experimentally swirls her tongue around the head tasting the precum leaking from his tip. Kylo’s stomach muscles clench, and he releases a hissing noise from his lips. “Fuck, Rey! You’re mouth feels so good. You’re such a good girl.”

Rey hums in approval, the vibration of her humming making Kylo groan yet again. Rey looks up to watch his face and Kylo looks back at her, his gaze full of lust and something else she can’t quite name. Kylo’s hips begin moving gently against her mouth, causing his cock to brush her throat. Rey gags slightly, but with careful readjustment, she works to accommodate his length. She hollows her cheeks and sucks as her tongue swirls over his sensitive tip. Kylo gets a pained look as he groans, “Rey, I’m gonna cum.” He tries to mover her head, warning her of his impending orgasm, but Rey refuses to budge. His hips buck as he releases his load and Rey obediently swallows every last bit. She gently kisses his tip before laying her body on top of his, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kylo gently runs a hand down her back, both enjoying the silence and intimacy of the moment. Eventually, Rey’s stomach makes a loud growling sound, interrupting the silence. Kylo smiles knowingly at Rey, brushing a kiss along her head. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you some breakfast. You definitely worked up an appetite after that performance.”

Kylo walks away from the bed towards the kitchen, not bothering to put any clothes on. Rey admires his perfect ass as he walks away. _What did I ever do to get someone like Kylo_ , Rey wonders to herself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for your supporting comments! Thank you for reading!!!


	14. Hold Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rey goes to help Finn at work for a few hours but finds herself at odds with his point of view. Disgruntled, Rey leaves and seeks comfort in Kylo’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! What is that? Two chapters in two days! After making you wait a week between chapter 12 and 13, we wanted to make up by giving you the gift of 13 and 14 within two days. Wait, and there is more smut with plot development? Yes, there is plot and smut for all! See we were laboring on labor day to get this massive chapter out to you, the biggest chapter yet too!!!! Anyways, without further ado...here is chapter 14!

**Chapter 14: Hold Me Now**

**Summary: Rey goes to help Finn at work for a few hours but finds herself at odds with his point of view. Disgruntled, Rey leaves and seeks comfort in Kylo’s arms.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_My relationship continued to grow with my new love interest, but the lies I was telling and fake identity were taking a toll on my personal life. My relationship with family members and friends suffered as I struggled to justify my actions, keeping secrets from the ones I loved most. I was not being open and honest with everyone around me because I was more concerned about completing my expose, something I deeply regret now that I lost everything and the one I love most…_

**March 3 rd, The Millennium Falcon, 4:30PM**

Rey is hunched under a car hood, looking at the engine of a blue 1965 Ford Mustang, struggling to figure out what is wrong with the carburetor. Her hands are smeared with oil grease, and she stands up to go grab a cloth to wipe her hands. After spending the past hour with little to no progress on the car, Rey decides she needs a break. The mustang is presenting more of a problem than Rey expected, although her predicament may have something to do with her preoccupation with memories of the events from last night and this morning.

Walking to the employee break room, Rey joins Finn who is eating a greasy piece of pizza at the small table. Rey grabs a diet coke from the refrigerator and sits next to Finn. After the amazing orgasm this morning, Kylo made Rey a large breakfast consisting of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs leaving her still feeling full in the late afternoon. Afterwards, she spent the morning lounging with Kylo watching episodes of Chopped on his large black leather sectional. Watching Chopped didn’t last long before Kylo and Rey's roaming hands led to another round of making out, dry jumping, and heavy petting bringing each other to ecstasy. Rey smiles as she remembers the feeling of Kylo’s large hands lovingly caressing her body, bringing her pleasure previously unknown to her.

Rey is a galaxy away while she thinks about the wonderful turn of events currently taking hold of her life. She feels a sense of completeness that was previously lacking in her life. The loneliness that had pervaded her very soul for so long has faded overnight. Meeting Kylo has eased her aching heart, healing her weary soul after many a night spent crying, desperate for her missing half. As if by magic, the loneliness and memories associated with them have alleviated. Her short time with Kylo a healing balm to her very being. Rey has not felt this way before, but she is very certain that she may very well be falling for Kylo, a thought that both elates and terrifies her at the same time.

“Rey, you ok?” Finn asks for the umpteenth time, drawing her from her thoughts.

“Yea, sure. Something wrong?” Rey is staring at her phone, looking at her Facebook feed. She is a little curt with Finn after he overreacted to her being gone all night. Finn has been somewhat distant today, even though she still showed up to help him at work like she promised earlier in the week.

“You just seem like you are a million miles away…Look, I’m worried about you Rey.” Finn was worried when he never heard from Rey last night, and only received word about her whereabouts and well-being until Poe called him around midnight last night. The Rey he knew would at least let him know where she was going or how she was doing. It would at least have been a courtesy for her to call or text him since they live together.

“About what, Finn? I’m ok, alright? I get it, you’re upset that I didn’t call you! I won’t do it again, ok?” Rey is still upset at Finn after his little rant he gave her earlier when she arrived around 1:00 at the Millennium Falcon. At 25 years old, Rey is fairly sure she is old enough to make her own decisions without having to answer to Finn. How dare he be upset about her actions last night? How many times did she help nurse Finn through a hangover after he went out drinking with Poe and his friends? If Rey wants to go out and spend the night with someone, that’s her business not Finn’s, thank you very much!

“Well, a couple of things really!” Finn is exasperated at Rey’s nonchalant attitude.

Rey looks up from her phone to finally address Finn who is clearly annoyed at Rey again. “What, because I didn’t call or text you? I was drunk, ok? That’s why Poe called to let you know about me. Besides, how many times did I help you after you came home drunk from hanging out with Poe?”

“Seriously? That only happened twice! And don’t try to change the subject. Rey, I was upset that you didn’t call, but that’s not really the point. I mean I shouldn’t have had to hear from Poe about where you were, but I am more concerned about other things.” Finn is becoming exasperated with the conversation already, but he needs to get his point across.

“Well, get on with it then. What seems to be the problem?” Rey glares at Finn, not receptive to anything Finn might have to say to her currently.

“Rey, yes you should have contacted me, but I’m worried about you and Kylo. I mean you stayed at his place last night!”

“Yea, and what’s wrong with that?! I’m 25 after all!” Grabbing her diet Coke, Rey takes a large chug, fortifying herself for whatever else Finn has to say.

“He’s your teacher Rey! Plus, did you even tell him who you really are? Does he know that you are working undercover to write an article for the Achto Sun Times?” Finn progressively raises his voice as he continues his diatribe.

“It’s true, he’s my teacher, but I’m not really a student so it doesn’t count. And no, I haven’t told him anything…I don’t want to ruin what we have going right now!” It’s Rey’s turn to raise her voice at Finn, as she practically yells her response back at Finn.

“What the actual fuck Rey! You can’t do this, it’s not fair to him!” Finn’s voice lowers, no longer yelling at Rey.

“If he knew I was working for the Achto Sun Times he wouldn’t have anything to do with me! He would be suspicious of why Luke sent me there. You know how he feels about Luke, Han has told us before!” Rey cries in despair, clearly unsure about the whole situation.

“Rey, what’s wrong with you? You can’t deceive him like this.” Finn grabs Rey’s hand for a moment, trying to demonstrate his concern and ease the tension between the two of them.

“Finn, I can handle myself. I know what I’m doing, and I’m not deceiving him! I have every intention of telling him after I’m done with the assignment!” Rey yanks her hand away from Finn, not in the mood for his comforting gesture.

“Did you ever think how he would feel after you lied to him for so long? The person he thinks he is with…Are you two dating?” His expression becomes curious, obviously wondering what the state of Rey’s relationship is with Kylo.

“Yes, we are dating, ok? And I’m not lying, I’m just not telling.” Rey turns away as she responds, not wanting to see his reaction to her response.

“You’re dating, and you are still lying to him? And last time I checked, omitting information is lying!”

“You know what Finn? Fuck off!” Rey’s tone is clipped as she responds to Finn’s clearly judgmental attitude.

“Oh, real mature Rey. What is happening with you? I feel like I don’t know you anymore! The Rey I know would never do this…” Rey turns to look at Finn, and he can tell she regrets her previous statement. This is totally unlike Rey, she doesn’t act like this at all.

“I’m still me, Finn. You have to let me make my own decisions.” Rey drops her head, appearing quite defeated at the turn of events.

“Is something wrong in here? I heard yelling all the way inside my office?” At that moment, Han walks into the breakroom, checking on the commotion emanating from the room.

“Nope, just talking to Rey about her new relationship.” Finn gives Han a clipped response before Rey can answer.

“You didn’t tell me anything about having a boyfriend, Rey! Where did you meet him?” Han walks over to Rey and affectionately ruffles her hair with his hands.

Finn replies yet again before Rey can, “That’s because she’s dating a teacher at the school but hasn’t told him who she really is. Her “boyfriend” thinks she is an 18-year-old student because he only knows her by her fake identity she is using for her undercover piece for the Achto Sun Times.”

“Now Rey, you know what I always say, people will always find out the truth.” Han gives Rey a very serious expression, appearing much like a father giving his daughter advice.

“I thought you said that women always find out the truth.” Rey replies quietly.

“Doesn’t really matter, kid. In my experience, the truth always comes out. So, if you want to avoid a major travesty, it’s best to be honest now to avoid heartache later.” If anyone would know about heartache and tragedy, Han certainly would be an expert on the topic.

“I can’t though, it will ruin everything now.”

“I can’t tell you what to do, kid. But, I do know that things never work out quite the way we plan them.” Han is sincere as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“Rey isn’t acting like herself, and she refuses to see reason.” Finn replies glibly, still annoyed at Rey’s recent stubborn stint.

“Well, I can’t help you there, but I think you really need to think about what you’re doing, kid.” Han gently squeezes her shoulder in sympathy.                                                                                                

Rey simply nods her head, not sure how to respond to Han’s advice. She knows that Han is correct, but she doesn’t want to lose what she already has with Kylo. On the flip side, she also doesn’t want to hurt Han’s son. This whole situation just continues to spiral out of control. The more Rey continues her assignment, the deeper she is buried in lies and deceit.

“I probably need to get back to work…oh, by the way…how is my son doing?” Han’s expression turns sullen and the usual brightness in his eyes is replaced by regret.

“He’s doing well, as far as I can tell.” Rey tries to keep her voice normal, keeping any hint of emotion from her voice. She is not ready for Han to know that Kylo is actually the teacher she is dating.

“Thanks, Rey. That means a lot to hear that from you. Maybe one day soon I can talk to him.” Han gives Rey a big hug and turns to leave the room, headed back to the office to deal with more paperwork.

“Great, Rey. Yet another lie…you can’t even tell him about you and Kylo? What do you think’s gonna happen when the truth comes out? You think there’s going to be rainbows and butterflies, angels with trumpets in the sky? You think this is all going to be ok?” The irritation is palpable in Finn’s voice as he addresses Rey after Han leaves the room.

“Look, I’m sorry…I’m not sure what to do, ok?” The tears are pooling in Rey’s eyes at this point, ready to fall at any moment.

“How about being honest, that’s always a good place to start…”

“It’s not that easy, alright? I care for him, I think I’m falling for Kylo, Finn.” Now the tears fall freely at Rey’s growing sense of guilt and turmoil.

“Actually, Rey it is that easy…How do you think Kylo is gonna feel when he finds out that you were lying to him. Do you know what happened between Luke and Kylo, why Kylo left the Achto Sun Times?” Finn walks towards Rey, hoping to ease the situation and wanting to make her feel better.

“No, how do you know?” The expression of surprise is clear across her face as she continues to cry.

“Rey, I’ve worked with Han since high school. Han has told me about his family.”

“What happened to Kylo?” The concern Rey has is genuine, and she wants to know what happened to Kylo. There is a sense of protectiveness Rey has for Kylo that is a new to her.

“It’s not really my place to tell, but I can say that Kylo felt betrayed by Luke which is why he quit working for him. Do you really think Kylo needs another major betrayal in his life? You saw what he did with his family after he was betrayed, he cut himself off from them almost completely. How do you think he will react when he finds out you hid your identity from him?” Finn tries to grab Rey’s hand again, but Rey moves it before he can do so.

“I don’t want to hurt him Finn, I promise you that…” Rey replies curtly.

At that moment, Rey glances down at her phone and, as if by some act of fate, there is a message from Kylo. Rey types in her password and clicks on the message to read it.

**Kylo: Hey beautiful, how are you?**

**Rey: I am great! How are you?**

**Kylo: I miss you to be honest…I wanted to see**

**what you are doing tonight.**

Rey looks up from her phone to see a very infuriated Finn staring back at her. “So, you’re just gonna look at your phone and ignore me? You really chose a shitty time to go through your “rebellious teenage” phase. When you are ready to do the right thing let me know.”

“I am an adult Finn, and I can do whatever I want!” Rey yells at Finn again.

“Wow, Rey! Really big of you to say that!”

“You know what, I don’t need this! I’ve helped you most of the afternoon. I could be doing something else!” Rey’s voice gets louder again as she stands to leave the room.

“Or someone else!” Finn suggests angrily.

“Look who’s mature, now! And you know what? I am going to leave! And don’t wait up for me because I can’t guarantee I will be home tonight.” Rey storms out of the breakroom as Finn follows her to the garage.

“Fine, since you seem to know what you’re doing!” Finn calls out to Rey as she walks towards her car.

Rey gets into Finn’s Ford Focus, and angrily starts the engine. Grabbing her phone, she responds to Kylo’s message. If Finn is going to patronize her, she can spend time with someone who will not judge her.

**Rey: Hey, I’ve got nothing planned. Mind**

**if I come over?**

**Kylo: Mind? You can come over anytime? What do you want for dinner?**

**Rey: Anything sounds good! I’m gonna stop**

**by my place and pick up a few things. I’ll be over**

**soon!**

**Kylo: Alright, can’t wait to see you! ; )**

**March 3 rd, Kylo’s Beachside Condo, 9:59 PM**

Rey enjoys hearing Kylo’s laughter yet again that evening, he really should laugh more often, it brightens his face and makes him look years longer. They are seated on the sectional watching more episodes of Chopped on Hulu, creating their own personally curated marathon. Kylo wasn’t lying when he said he enjoyed watching the Food Network, which apparently has paid off because his Italian meatloaf and mashed potatoes were delectable for dinner. Kylo seemed surprised, but pleased by Rey’s healthy appetite, and was more than willing to cook for her. Clearly, Kylo didn’t get to show off his culinary skills quite often and was eager to share his meal with someone, especially Rey. Once she ate, Rey passed out on the sectional, her head resting in Kylo’s lap. The exhaustion of the previous night and the overwhelming rush of emotions she experienced after her argument with Finn taking a toll on her.

Kylo chuckles at something Rey pokes fun at while watching Chopped. Rey can’t help it, years spent watching Mystery Science Theater 3000 and Rifftrax has fostered a tradition of making fun of T.V. shows and movies. Apparently, Kylo shares her affinity, easily falling in line with his own amusing remarks. Once Rey woke from a two-hour nap, she had enjoyed sitting closely beside Kylo, enjoying his solid, comforting presence. Despite her long nap, the late afternoon and evening had been remarkable. They talked about everything and anything, favorite meals, television shows, books, and movies. It seemed no subject was left unturned, they had an ease of conversation that was unfamiliar to both of them, at least this early in a new relationship. Rey was particularly excited to find that they were both fond of Star Trek: The Next Generation, although they disagreed on who made a better captain, the original James T. Kirk or the newer Jean Luc Picard. They were already planning a Star Trek marathon in the near future, something Rey looked forward to eagerly.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Kylo asks Rey as she releases a loud yawn. Despite the long nap, Rey still feels tired.

“Yea, just a little tired. Well, there is something I was wondering about.” She knows she probably shouldn’t broach the subject, but her conversation with Finn earlier is getting the better of her.

“Ask away, you know I won’t deny you anything.” Kylo turns away from watching the episode to gaze seriously at Rey.

Deciding to ignore her better judgment, Rey decides to ask anyway. What could it hurt to ask? “Why did you leave the Achto Sun Times, Kylo? I mean I know you said you quit, but why? Luke is your uncle and all.”

His expression becomes pensive and his eyes darken with an emotion that can only be described as betrayal. Several silent minutes pass as Kylo appears to consider his words carefully. Rey is about to apologize and tell him to forget she asked, but Kylo responds before she can say anything. “That’s not a simple question to answer, but I will try.”

Kylo begins to describe his two years at the Achto Sun Times. “I started as a promising intern my senior year of college, I was attending Alderaan Community College since my mom worked at the college in admissions. She still does actually, and she teaches literature classes on the side since that is one of her true passions. Anyways, I have always enjoyed writing, and like my uncle, I wanted to tell a story that mattered. I wanted to make the world a better place through my writing, right the injustices I saw around me. My parents said I was always an intense child, and I guess looking back I really was.”

“What made you want to become a writer or reporter?” Rey is sincere as she grabs Kylo’s hand, stroking her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand.

“Well it was a combination of things really. My parents were not the greatest, they were always in between epic arguments. Their relationship status varied from week to week, they even separated and divorced for a while when I was in high school. They got back together when I was in college. Anyways, because of this, I spent many summers with Luke, I guess they thought my uncle would be a good influence on me since I frequently suffered from bouts of anger and depression. Unfortunately, like my parents, Luke spent more time at work than with me. But he did instill a love for writing in me, so I suppose I can thank him for that at least. It started with the birthday gift he gave me when I was 10, a calligraphy set with a beautiful pen and notepad. Ever since then, I was hooked. When my parents were particularly volatile, I could go to my room and escape in my writing. For a long time, it was my only solace, but then I met you and things changed.” Kylo’s eyes alight with something more than affection, something Rey is not familiar with, but is fairly certain indicates Kylo’s deeper feelings for her.

“Oh, Kylo I had no idea your childhood was so lonely, I wish I could have been there with you.” Rey reaches a free hand up to brush some of his perfect hair away from his face behind his big ear. She likes that about Kylo, his odd mix of features and beautiful body. This man will certainly be her ruin.

“How could you know? I never told you, the important thing is you’re with me now, and I will never let you go.” Kylo’s features turn gloomy again as he seems to be thinking about his past.

“I understand a thing or two about loneliness, when I was in foster care, I used to dream of having a family. All I ever wanted was to find a family that would love me, so I turned to writing too. I guess we have that in common.” Rey realizes belatedly her mistake, she just admitted to being in foster care, but Kylo believed she was raised by a family of sheepherders from England. _Fuck!_

The confusion is apparent on Kylo’s face as Rey tries to think of ways to smooth things over. “You never told me you were in foster care…were you adopted by your current family?”

Rey rushes to respond, not wanting to tell Kylo the truth just yet. Although Rey can’t stop the guilt that washes over her like waves. Here Kylo is telling her about his childhood and about to disclose what led him to quit his job with his uncle, and Rey is lying to him. This is becoming too much to keep up with, but the further Rey goes, the more difficult it is to get out from under her lies. “Yes, I was abandoned by my parents, but was then adopted by my current family.” There at least she gave some truth, even if it is a half-truth per se.

Kylo moves impossibly closer, reaching his free hand to gently cusp her face. “You were so lonely, weren’t you, as a child.”

Rey feels tears form as she responds, “Yes, at night, desperate to sleep I imagined an ocean…”

Kylo brushes a tear away with his thumb as she starts to cry. “I can see it, an island you imagined, right?”

Confusion flashes across Rey’s features now, “Y-yes, how did you know?”

“Just a guess I suppose? I used to imagine I was somewhere else when I was a kid. I am just guessing you would as well.” Kylo brushes hair behind her ear and gently kisses her head before leaning back against the sectional.

“Enough about me, Kylo. So, you became a writer at Achto, but why did you leave?” Rey squeezes Kylo’s hand in support.

“Well, after two years, I believe my uncle sensed my growing writing skills, and I think he was somewhat jealous. To test my skills, he gave me a seemingly impossible assignment. He ordered me to write an expose on First Order Industries, a company that is well known as a management firm. In fact, they’re the company in charge of monitoring the charter for First Order Academy. They were also known for being a consulting firm for other local businesses. Luke was curious about their dealings since the CEO of First Order is none other than Snoke.”

“So, he wanted you to investigate Snoke?” Rey asks, genuinely interested in knowing more now.

“Not Snoke in particular, just the company. You see First Order Industries was owned by my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker; although it was known as Imperial Industries before Snoke became CEO. He took over after his business partner, Sheev Palpatine died, leaving him controlling interest in the company. My grandfather was a ruthless businessman, who took over companies, broke them apart, and sold off what was left of the company. He became very wealthy, but his ruthlessness earned him the nickname Vader. He was a miserable man most of his life. In fact, his wife, my grandmother, Padme left him with her two kids, my uncle Luke and my mom Leia. It was so bad, that my uncle and mom were not reunited with Anakin until his death, when he apologized for his past and left an inheritance for them both. Snoke was a family friend of Anakin that took over when Anakin died. Luke suspected that First Order Industries was continuing the shady business practices that were conducted when Anakin and Sheev ran the company.”

“Oh my, Kylo I’m so sorry…no wonder your childhood was so confusing…Why would your uncle send you personally to go investigate the company. With your family history, that seemed like a conflict of interest?” Rey snuggles closer to Kylo as he continues his story, and Kylo wraps his free hand around her shoulder.

“It’s like I said, I think that my uncle was jealous of my talent. However, I did my job better than Luke ever would have predicted. I found evidence that the business was conducting shady practices that were undoubtedly illegal. However, I also found evidence that showed Snoke had direct knowledge of these dealings. When I presented everything to Luke, he refused to believe me.” Kylo’s voice is now deeper and filled with anger.

“Why would he not believe you if you had the evidence?” Rey asks, the shock in her voice palpable.

Kylo seems far away as he continues to describe his past. “Snoke was an important friend of Anakin and Padme, he actually kept in contact with Padme as Leia and Luke grew up. He was basically a godfather or uncle to them. Luke and Leia refused to believe that he could possibly have done anything like that.”

“What did you find out that was so bad?” Rey quickly asks.

Kylo hesitates for a moment, seeming to look for the right words. “I found evidence that suggested Snoke knowingly had a hand in bringing down Imperial Industries. He worked directly under my grandfather but was apparently siphoning money for himself. Not only that, he found ways to cause internal problems within the company. When my grandfather died, the company was bankrupt, and any personal wealth Anakin had left went to his children. I told my uncle that I believed Snoke intentionally wanted to bring down the company, push Anakin out, and take over himself.”

“So, Luke didn’t believe any of it?” Rey is incredulous at this point. She knew Luke could be demanding, and at times ruthless, but not believing his nephew seems extreme.

“No, Luke said that I made up the evidence, that Snoke would never betray the family. He told me to retract what I said or quit my job. I left my job and went to work for Snoke at the First Order Academy instead.” The hostility in Kylo’s voice is even more obvious with this statement.

“Why did you go there, you could have gone anywhere to work?” Rey is curious about this, Kylo could certainly have gone and worked anywhere else.

Kylo shifts uncomfortably as he responds. “I had spent a lot of time with Snoke when I investigated him. I was actually doing an internship when I was researching his dealings. When I had my falling out with Luke, Snoke offered me a cushy position teaching literature, something I actually believed I would enjoy, so I took the job. It paid well, and I thought I could continue my investigation of Snoke to get more solid evidence. I guess I thought I could still get my big break as a reporter by bringing Snoke down. But as the years went by, I just kind of gave up. The passion wasn’t there for reporting anymore, I suppose I have become complacent.”

“You shouldn’t give up on your passions and dreams Kylo.” Rey edges even closer to Kylo, using a hand to turn his face towards hers.

“I lost everything because of that Rey, my own parents didn’t believe me…That’s why I cut myself off from my family.” Kylo appears dejected, the loneliness so clear on his face.

“You can still be a writer though, I can help you!”

“Rey, let the past die, kill it if you have to. That’s the only way to become what you are meant to be. That’s what I’ve learned from all of this.”

“You can let go of the past and still move on and pursue your dreams, Kylo!” Rey beseechingly implores Kylo, hoping to encourage him to not give up so easily.

“I will admit being with you has started to change my thinking…” Kylo looks affectionately at Rey.

Feeling bold, Rey moves to straddle his lap, smiling wickedly at Kylo. For the moment, all thoughts of their intense conversation are forgotten, judging by the press of Kylo’s raging erection against the apex of Rey’s thighs. “Oh, and what are you thinking of now, Kylo?”

“Well, I have to admit that my thoughts are certainly not pure right now. This will be the third time today for us Rey…I don’t know how I’m ever going to keep my hands off of you!” Kylo’s hands grasp her hips, helping establish a rhythm for Rey to grind her core against his aching erection.

Rey smiles as she grinds herself harder against his hard length, becoming more assured with her movements. The fabric of her leggings and his jeans are entirely too much clothes currently separating them. Rey whines desperately as Kylo grounds his hips harder, his movement causing his length to brush her sensitive core. Growing bolder, Rey reaches between them, lightly touching the outline of his cock through his pants.

“You are a dirty girl, Rey. What am I going to do with you?” Kylo asks as he pulls Rey in for a passionate kiss, his tongue clashing fervently with hers.

“Anything, Kylo, please…” Rey whimpers again as Kylo lifts the raggedy sweatshirt she had changed into to come visit Kylo. The heat in Kylo’s voice causes Rey to feel more confident with her actions, causing her to feel more assured as she adds pressure to her touch on his cock.

“Oh, Rey…I’m going to have so much fun corrupting you, you, naughty girl.” Kylo growls as his hips buck in response to her wandering hand on his turgid length.

Reaching up with one hand, he grasps one of her nipples, gently pinching her tight bud, eliciting a shriek of pleasure from Rey’s lips. Bending forward, Kylo takes her other peak into his lips sucking, lapping his tongue around the peak before brushing his teeth along the tip. Sucking harder, Kylo pinches the aching peak of her other breast between his thumb and forefinger, the rough pressure bordering on a powerful mix of pain and pleasure. Pulling gently on the nipple, pain and pleasure course through Rey’s body. A jolt goes straight to her core, causing Rey to buck her hips violently against his. “Please, Kylo…”

Kylo continues to lave attention to her breasts while one of his hands trails to the hem of her leggings. Leaning away so he can pull her pesky leggings off her and thrown out of the way, Kylo gasps when he sees she is not wearing any underwear. “You are such a bad girl, Rey.”

Taking both of his hands, Kylo firmly grasps the globes of her ass. “Rey, you are so lovely.” Leaning forward again, Kylo sucks a nipple into his mouth as he uses his hands on her ass to guide her into a rhythmic grinding against his increasingly hard length. “You’re mine, Rey.” Kylo growls into her ear as he moves his lips to kiss the sensitive spot along her neck. Suckling onto her neck, Rey throws her head back, crying in pleasure as she nods in agreement.

“Say it, Rey, say you’re mine.” Kylo bucks his hips up into her sensitive clit making Rey cry again, closing her eyes as she grinds enthusiastically against his hips. “I-I’m yours Kylo, please…I need you!”

In reward, Kylo slides a hand between the apex of her thighs, cupping her mound. Kylo’s gaze is full of lust as he looks into her eyes, Rey’s own eyes reflecting desire. Teasing her, Kylo slides two fingers along the folds of her sex, lightly touching near her entrance then brushing her sensitive clit. Rey shuts her eyes again, overwhelmed with pleasure. “Oh please, Kylo…” Rey begs Kylo for more, grinding her pussy hard against his hand.

“What do good girl’s say, Rey?” Kylo says between kisses along her jaw and neck.

“Please, I want you Kylo…” Rey gasps, finding the ability to form words difficult.

“Tell me what you want, Rey. Remember?” Kylo teases her by touching her clit with his thumb then moving it away.

“Oh, _fuck_ , please! I want you to touch me down there…touch my pussy, please!”

“Do you want me to finger fuck your pussy, Rey? Is that what you want? Hmm…” Kylo sucks hard on the sensitive pulse point of her neck eliciting an incoherent sound from Rey.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Rey cries in surprise as Kylo, without warning, slips first one, then two fingers into her drenched pussy.

“You’re so wet for me, Rey. Such a good girl!” Kylo moves to kiss her lips as his fingers begin a punishing rhythm inside her. Every nerve inside her is on fire as Rey meets the movement of his hand thrust for thrust. With each buck of her hips, his finger is pushed deeper inside her tight passage. Feeling the walls of her pussy clench, Rey becomes desperate to come. Reaching between them, Rey unbuttons Kylo’s tight black jeans. Kylo grunts when her hands brush his cock with her hands moving to pull his pants down.

Easing his hand out of her slick passage, Rey whimpers at the aching emptiness. “Easy now, what are you doing Rey?” Kylo asks while removing his jeans and boxer briefs.

“I was close to coming, and I want you to come at the same time.” Rey mumbles quietly, but Kylo hears her despite her low voice.

“Such a sweetheart, you want me to come with you? We can do that…” After some readjustments, Rey lays flat on her back as Kylo climbs on top of her, his large frame a delicious feeling on top of her lithe body. Never something Rey would admit openly, but she likes the feeling of being dominated by Kylo. This is something she will have to explore with Kylo another time.

Kylo spreads her hips wide as he settles his cock between her drenched folds. The feeling is almost too much for Kylo, the wetness of her cunt touching the bare tip of his cock an exquisite pleasure. His groan becomes an animalistic shout as Rey’s hands grasp his firm ass, pressing his length more firmly against her aching pussy. Capturing Rey’s lips in a reckless kiss, Rey moans when his cock hits her clit. Moving a hand lower, Kylo slips a hand between her legs touching her overly sensitive clit. Adjusting his hips, the tip of his turgid length meets the entrance of her slick core.

“Kylo, please take me!” Rey cries her body bursting with desire.

“Rey, I-I can’t this time, I want us to take our time. But, I promise we can still come together.” Gently kissing Rey, Kylo takes his thumb and circles her clit. Teasing her clit with clockwise movements and the occasional pressure of his thumb directly on her bundle of nerves. Building her body to a fever pitch again, Kylo slips first one, then another finger into her drenched passage. Rey is lost in sensation as Kylo begins setting a punishing pace with his fingers, reaching deeper with each thrust. Adding a third finger, Kylo curls his fingers seeking that most sensitive spot inside her. Waves of pleasure course through her body as the continued thrusts become harder and faster against her g-spot. Rey shrieks in pleasure, her hips bucking wildly against Kylo’s hand. Finally, Rey’s vision whites out when Kylo’s thumb presses hard against her clit at the same time his fingers hit her g-spot.

Having seen to Rey’s pleasure, Kylo settles his cock against her slick folds. Setting a fast, hard pace, Kylo’s expression becomes distressed as he grinds his cock against her core. The touch of his thick length against her clit soon has Rey building impossibly towards yet another orgasm. Meeting his rhythmic thrusts with her own hips, Kylo and Rey soon both come undone. Kylo crashes on top of Rey, his breathing erratic after their illicit ministrations. They are both silent as they stare intently into each other’s eyes. There is obviously a deeper emotion being communicated here, but neither knows how to express it. They are clearly capturing feels, and it is simultaneously exciting and alarming.

After several minutes, Kylo gets up to grab a cloth from the kitchen. Reaching delicately between Rey’s legs, Kylo wipes away the combined evidence of their recent heated encounter. Once he is done, he picks Rey up bridal style and carries her into his bedroom. Laying Rey on the bed, he climbs in beside her. Grasping Rey into his arms, Kylo lays behind Rey, her ass flushed against his hips.

Running a hand gently along her hip, Kylo trails kisses along the top of her head. “Rey, I l-l-like you and I wanted to let you know that I’ve never felt this way before, with anyone.” Kylo is petrified, declaring an inkling of how he is feeling for Rey. The truth is he very well may love Rey, but he is not ready to tell her, yet. He will wait for the right moment, he doesn’t want to scare her away.

Rey is drowsy, exhausted after the two mind blowing orgasms she shared with Kylo. Despite this, Rey knows she just heard Kylo admit he is developing feelings for her. Not knowing how she could ever deserve someone like him, considering her recent stint for deceit, Rey decides to share her feelings as well. Rey has never been one to easily express her emotions to anyone, but she feels an overwhelming desire to do so with Kylo. Since Kylo has opened his vulnerable heart to her, she wants to similarly reciprocate. “Kylo, I feel it too, I can’t imagine ever feeling this way with anyone else. I want only you, I am yours, and you are mine. I think I might l-love you Kylo.” Rey’s eyes grow heavy as sleep starts to take hold of her.

Kylo feels shock to his very core. No one he has dated has ever admitted to loving him. He knows it should be too soon, but he can’t deny that he loves Rey as well. This relationship between them defies the odds, it’s destiny, a clashing of fates. They are meant to be together, fated to be one. They are the missing half to one another’s souls. Kylo knows that nothing will ever tear them apart, he will stand by Rey no matter what comes their way, at least that’s what Kylo thinks as he pulls the sheets up to cover them and sleep claims his consciousness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and your kind comments! Having never written fanfic before, your comments certainly keep us going. Hope your weekend was lovely. Hope this chapter is a good start to the work week. Expect the next chapter in the next few days, since we have it already outlined and all. Find us on Tumblr at kiraren2018!


	15. Land of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rey and Finn talk on the phone and somewhat reconcile after their argument. Rey goes to school on Monday, hoping she made progress towards becoming “popular,” but she has a traumatic flashback to her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for all the kind comments and kudos!! You guys are amazing! This chapter was hard to write because we get some past history on Rey that is traumatic. So warnings, there is mention of noncon or attempted noncon. I am not overly descriptive, but we learn more from Rey's past. We get some background as to why she struggles with confidence and has like no dating history. This is a difficult subject for sure, and not something to be treated lightly. So warning tags are updated.

**Chapter 15: Land of Confusion**

**Summary: Rey and Finn talk on the phone and somewhat reconcile after their argument. Rey goes to school on Monday, hoping she made progress towards becoming “popular,” but she has a traumatic flashback to her past.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_I was actually making some real progress towards the goals for my expose and finally becoming part of the coveted inner circle of students at school. However, my worst fears were realized when the worst experience of my high school years came back to haunt me like a terrifying nightmare; an event that I have tried to repress from my memories and struggled to deal with the traumatic consequences for many years…_

**March 4th, Kylo’s Beachside Condo, 10:11 PM**

“You just want attention, you don’t want my heart, Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new…” the smooth sound of Charlie Pluth's voice startles Rey awake from her deep sleep, her phone ringing on Kylo's bedside table. A loud snort comes from beside Rey as Kylo shifts in his sleep, Rey quickly slips from out of his hold to grab her phone and rush into the master bathroom to answer the phone. Not bothering to check the caller ID, Rey slides the green accept button on her Samsung Galaxy 7 to answer the call.

“Rey Niima speaking, how may I help you?” Rey answers slightly too formally to the call.

“Hey, Rey?” Finn's voice sounds unsure as he responds to Rey's voice.

“Oh, you…what do you want, Finn?” Rey asks in a defensive, clipped tone.

“I wanted to see how you are doing…I hadn’t heard from you since yesterday.” Finn is cautious with his next choice of words. “I guess you’re with…him right now?”

“Really, you want to know how I’m doing after you yelled at me? And, seriously…seriously like you need to know who I’m with? I don’t see why it’s any of your business.” The anger in Rey's voice is discernable as she whispers into the phone, not wanting to wake Kylo from his sleep.

“Look, Rey, I don’t want to argue…I’m sorry about yesterday and I wanted to check on you.” Finn is sincere in his effort to make amends with Rey after their huge blow up the day before.

Rey heaves in a deep breath, hesitating to find the right words before responding. “Oh…I’m sorry too…I-I still don’t agree with what you said yesterday…” Rey’s voice is much softer and lacks the irritation she possessed when she first started talking to Finn.

“Peanut, that’s fine. I thought about what you said, and you are right, you are an adult, and this is your life. I don’t agree with what you are doing, but I have to say that it is about time you lived your life and took risks. You have lived in fear for so long since…well-well since your senior prom of high school.” Finn doesn’t dare mention the event he is referring to, but they both know to what he refers. He blames that singular event for causing most of Rey’s issues with self-confidence as an adult. In NO way does he condone what Rey is doing with her deceit, but Finn is glad to see Rey take strides towards taking control of her life. There can be no denying that Kylo has had a wonderful effect on Rey, helping her gain an assurance Finn had never seen in her; he just hoped that when everything came to light about Rey’s deceptiveness that Kylo would stay with Rey. Although Finn supposed that was a bridge Rey would have to cross when the time came.

The line is quiet for several moments, causing Finn to worry that maybe he had said too much; he never liked reminding her of that painful memory, but he wanted to let her know that he approved of Rey’s decision to at least move forward with her life for once. Mercifully, Rey responds “T-thank you Finn, I am glad we can agree to disagree then….And I don’t want to argue anymore either, y-you and Maz are my only family…I don’t know what I would do without you…” Rey’s voice is cut off by her intake of breath when she begins to cry.

“Hey, now…don’t cry. I wanted to ask you how the other night went too. I know it was a big event for you and your research.” Finn redirects the conversation, not wanting to cause Rey to be an emotional wreck since she had school in the morning.

Over the next few minutes, Rey proceeds to narrate the crazy events from Friday night. Starting with her time spent with Jyn and Jess and then progressively elaborating on the stranger events of the night when she danced drunkenly onstage with Cassian. Of course, she made no mention of her favorite part of the evening when Kylo went down on her in the Kessel Run Employee Breakroom, but she figured that was a detail best kept shared between Kylo and herself. “I’m telling you Finn, I think I did it! I’m sure after Friday night, I’m totally in! I was pretty cool the other night!” Rey’s voice turned giddy and the tears ceased with her excited recount of her night at the Kessel Run.

Finn laughs on the other end, amused by Rey’s story. He can’t help but hope that this more positive change he sees within Rey continues because he likes seeing Rey less timid and more adventurous. “Ok Peanut, I think I’ve kept you up late now…I’m sure you are going to rock it tomorrow! You should probably get some rest, we have an early day tomorrow! Goodnight, Peanut.”

“Yea, school does start way too early, love you Finn, goodnight!” Rey quickly says goodbye before thinking back to Finn’s phrase. _We have an early day tomorrow, but he goes to work later than I do…hmm…_ Before Rey can consider this thought she hears a soft knock on the door and turns to see the handle on jiggle. “Hey Rey, you ok in there?” Kylo’s voice is quiet, barely above a whisper on the other side of the door.

Rushing to open the door, Rey tries to compose herself after her call with Finn. She knows her face is red from crying and she hopes beyond hope that Kylo will not notice. “Yea, I’m great, just got off the phone.”

Obviously, she didn’t do a great job collecting herself before opening the door because Kylo immediately notices, questioning her what is wrong. “Who were you talking to? Why were you crying?”

“What? I wasn’t crying, and I was just talking to my brother, Finn. He wanted to know how I was doing and I told him about Friday night with my crazy performance.” Yes, Rey lies again (about crying), but to her she at least feels good she told the truth about talking to Finn. Half truths seem to be the common theme of the day for Rey these days.

“Rey, seriously? I can tell you were crying. Is your brother upset? Do I need to talk to him?” Kylo’s voice is calm, but there is clearly a hint of something else in his tone. There is a malicious quality to his voice and demeanor. Clearly, Kylo is not happy at the idea of someone upsetting Rey and seems to be more then willing to take care of the problem.

“What? No, he was certainly concerned I didn’t come home Friday night, but no he’s not mad or anything. Finn apologized for arguing with me at the Millennium Falcon yesterday, and we like never fight…so, we agreed to disagree and kinda made up….and….are you ok?” _Shit!_ Rey realizes what she just said to Kylo. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ _The Millennium Falcon! Why did I mention that! Shit!_

“Millennium Falcon?” Kylo asks the question but appears to be world’s away, clearly thinking about something else.

“My brother works there, and I help him out there sometimes…” Rey is at least telling Kylo the truth, but this is getting too close for comfort. This is too close to the complete truth being revealed, and Rey is definitely not ready for that.

“Oh, well my dad, Han Solo, owns the repair shop. Has for the past 30 years. I used to spend a lot of time there and even helped my dad repair his prized blue Mustang. I haven’t spoken to him in 10 years.” Kylo is speaking to Rey, but he looks off into the distant, regret momentarily flashing across his features.

“I know your dad, Han, he helped teach me a thing or two about working on cars. I’ve worked on his Mustang before, but I didn’t know it was his!” Rey quickly responds, hoping to draw Kylo back from wherever his thoughts have taken him.

“Not surprised, sometimes I think he loved that Mustang more than my mom and I. He named the stupid shop after that fucking car…” Kylo’s voice drifts off and almost says something else before stopping. “Enough about that, why don’t we go back to bed? It’s late.”

Rey smiles and flirtatiously raises an eyebrow at Kylo. “Actually, I thought maybe we could shower quickly so we don’t have to in the morning before school.”

“Oh really? Is that all?” Kylo asks, pulling Rey into his embrace and kissing her gently.

Pulling away from his kiss, Rey grins wickedly at Kylo, “Well, we could have some fun too…”

Turning on the water, Kylo and Rey rush to remove their clothing. Climbing into the shower, they do indeed enjoy each other’s company, not knowing what the next day would have in store for them…

**March 5th, Kylo’s Beachside Condo, 4:45 AM**

Rey wakes up suddenly from an admittedly light sleep, feeling particularly groggy after a restless night. For some reason, she just could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen today. Thus, the night was spent tossing and turning, Kylo’s rather obnoxious and loud snores the only thing keeping her company through the night. Behind her, Kylo shifts pulling her back closer to his chest as he stirs, clearly waking up as well. As her body is dragged closer to Kylo’s, Rey feels the obvious hardness of his length pressing against her ass. After last night’s escapade in the shower, both had decided to forgo wearing pajamas to bed, opting to sleep in the nude. Despite having spent the weekend in each other’s arms exploring one another’s bodies, Kylo is aroused, yet again. Rey is left wondering if they will ever get enough of each other. When they finally go all the way, will they still be this crazed and driven by desire?

Turning in his arms, Rey leans forward to capture Kylo’s lips in a kiss. When she releases a soft moan, Kylo’s tongue gently traces her lips before entering her mouth. They both pour their feelings into the kiss, the devotion, lust, adoration, and love, every emotion they struggle to admit, but express perfectly through their passionate kiss and embrace. Their kiss intensifies as Kylo’s hands explore every inch of her body, casually stroking her skin. Soon, Kylo dips a hand into her most sensitive place at the apex of her thighs. Breaking the kiss, Kylo trails kisses down Rey’s jaw and neck, seeking her pleasurable pulse point. Moaning louder, Kylo’s hand traces her nether lips, before circling her clit. “Oh sweetheart, you’re so wet for me already…”

“Oh yes, only for you Kylo…fuck yes…” Rey practically gasps when Kylo’s thumb rubs her clit in counter clockwise motions, alternating the pressure applied to her bundle of nerves.

“That’s right, you’re mine. Say it!” Kylo growls in response to Rey’s increasingly loud crescendo of moans. Kylo trails kisses down her breasts and belly, until he finally reaches her nestle of curls.

“I-I’m yours.” Rey shrieks in pleasure, leaning her head back and closing her eyes when Kylo’s tongue laps lazily across her clit. Tightening her hands in his hair, Rey cries, “Oh, Kylo.”

“That’s it, Rey. Tell me how much you like it.” The vibration of Kylo’s voice sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.

“Right there! Fuck…” Rey’s hands tighten on his hair, pulling desperately as Kylo takes her clit in his mouth, varying the pressure of his tongue. He continues to lap at her core, alternating from lapping at her entrance to sucking her clit again and again, until Rey’s orgasm rushes over her like a wave crashing onto the shore.

Kylo moves up on top of Rey, dragging her mouth into a fiery kiss. As they kiss, Rey can taste her essence on his lips. Sated from her recent orgasm, Rey is surprised when Kylo’s fingers return to her pussy, playing with her sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb and brushing a finger at her tight passage. “I love watching you come undone, Rey. I wish we could do this all the time.” Grabbing her hand with his free hand, he wraps it around his hard cock. “Feel what you do to me, Rey? Feel how fucking hard you make me?” Kylo groans in approval as Rey tightly grasps his aching length, mimicking the motions he had taught Rey.

Rey works her hand up and down his length, stopping to swirl her thumb across the beads of moisture already leaking from his sensitive tip. An animalistic growl is released from deep within Kylo’s throat as she continues her movements. Returning the gesture, Kylo slips a finger into her wet passage and thrusts quickly while he rubs her clit fast. Both becoming desperate, Rey clenches her fist hard around his length and Kylo increases his ministrations, increasing pressure on her clit. Finally, they reach the height of passion, Kylo collapsing onto Rey as they both come down from the pinnacle of release.

When their breathing returns to normal, Kylo glances at his bedside alarm. “I guess we should be getting ready for school…I think we are gonna need to shower after all.” Kylo adds as he looks down at the combined evidence of their ecstasy on each other. “We need to get cleaned up, and then I am making waffles.”

**30 Minutes Later…**

True to his word, Kylo makes waffles, well the Eggo toaster kind, since they needed to eat quickly. After spending a little too much time in bed and in the shower together, they were both pressed for time. But, who can say no to Eggo waffles? If Eleven in _Stranger Things_ loves them, why not everyone else? Both Kylo and Rey talked and ate quickly at his kitchen island, sitting on barstools while they eat. Although, they were really just scarfing their food down, both needing to rush to get out the door and at school on time.

“I think I will leave my duffle bag here and pick up my things after school today.” Rey states while she rushes to place the items she needs for school in her bookbag.

“So, you’re not going to stay the tonight?” Rey can’t be sure, but Kylo almost looks like he is pouting. Obviously, he doesn’t like the idea of her not staying.

“I can’t be here all the time, Kylo. I still have to live with my brother, at least until I graduate.” Rey quickly adds the last sentence. They both seem taken aback for a moment, knowing what they are both implying. Could she really move in that quickly after meeting Kylo? Graduation is in May, which would mean they only knew one another for 3 months before moving in. _What am I even thinking? I still have to tell him the truth before that could even happen!_

“Alright, alright. Just promise to text me when you get home today after stopping by here to get your things.” Kylo leans in to kiss Rey, grabbing his messenger bag and opening the door to the condo.

“Ok, sure mom.” Rey teases while walking out the door ahead of Kylo.

“I’m am most definitely not your mom, Rey.” Kylo smirks when Rey squeals in surprise as Kylo’s hand slaps her ass. “And there’s more where that came from if you misbehave again, Rey.” Kylo promises Rey while sneaking a kiss again from Rey.

“Don’t get all 50 Shades on me Kylo…” Rey teases again but catches a dark glimpse in Kylo’s face.

“Don’t tempt me Rey, you have no idea how much I can introduce you to…how much fun I would enjoy teaching you…God, Rey…I’m already hard for you again!” Kylo’s expression seems pained while he reaches a hand to adjust himself, his pants unbearably tight now. They are in the fucking hallway for heaven’s sakes! And yet, Kylo still wants to make Rey come again and finally thrust himself into that tight, virginal pussy.

“We need to go _now_.” Kylo says gruffly. He immediately ushers her to the elevator and to the parking garage. Now eager to get some distance between him and her, Kylo fearing he may go through with his fantasies. Once they reach her car, Kylo gently gives her a peck and walks to his Audi without a word, still fearful that he may lose control with her. _Now is definitely not the time for that…_

**March 5th, First Order Academy, 2 nd Floor Hallway, 6:56 AM**

Rey strides confidently down the hallway, she is feeling quite self-assured after Friday night’s events. Although, truthfully, her weekend spent blissfully in Kylo’s arms gave her a boost of confidence that no drunken performance onstage could ever replicate. Rey finally feels like she can do this, she can do the research she needs to finish her article on the secret lives of teenagers and go blissfully off into the sunset with Kylo, metaphorically speaking of course. She is sure that she has made the progress necessary to finally fit in with the “cool kids.”

As she walks down the hallway to her locker, Rey can see students smile at her and notices others whispering and pointing at her. This makes her a little uncomfortable, but she knows that this is to be expected after her performance the other night. She makes her way past Cassian and his cronies, where she is met with a jeer of approval from his friends. Cassian gets Rey’s attention when he grabs her wrist a little roughly and drags her in his embrace. Before she can move away, Cassian’s hand holds her head as he presses his lips against hers for a kiss. Caught off guard, Rey is not sure how to react. Cassian has a tight hold on her, one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back. The crowd of friends and random students in the hallway shout their approval and cheer while he sloppily exchanges saliva with Rey. When he finally lets her go, Rey gasps for air, which Cassian and his friends mistake as a sign that the kiss left her breathless.

“Hey Qi’ra, it’s so good to see you again after Friday night. You left so quickly, I missed you…” Despite his rough kiss, Cassian appears to be sincere. If Rey didn’t know any better, she would say that Cassian actually has a crush on her.

“Oh, well I didn’t feel too good, so I stayed home.” Rey casually responds, obviously she’s not going to tell them what she was really doing, or who she was doing for that matter.

Rey is awkwardly quiet after that, not sure how to respond. Obviously, Cassian is crushing on her, but she doesn’t know how to let him down easy or if she can. She needs to be on good terms with him after all for her article. Also, she is feeling somewhat nauseated, his kiss leaving her feeling sick and guilty, like she is betraying Kylo. Even though, she certainly has no feelings for this teenage rock-star wannabe. Although, right now what was bothering her the most was the fact that Cassian’s kiss and rough grasp on her wrist reminded her of painful memory. This was all just becoming like way too much.

At that moment, Mitaka takes it upon himself to break the silence with an inane comment, one Rey knows he meant only as a way of teasing Rey about Friday night. “Qi’ra you were cray on Friday. That was totally lit.” He is only messing around and trying to joke with her, but his comment is a final straw for her, especially when she sees the face of the ginger haired asshole peeking his head outside of his classroom to take a look at the commotion out in the hallway.

Rey’s anxiety and nausea reach a fever pitch, she needs to get away _now_! The “cray” comment and seeing Hux, pushing her over the edge, forcing her to remember the event that caused her so much fear, anxiety, and depression over the past seven years. Her face turning pale, Rey runs towards the restroom, opening a stall door and locking it in just enough time before she vomits into the toilet. Well there goes the Eggo waffles from this morning...Rey slides into a sitting position on the floor. Wrapping her hands around her knees, she grasps them close to her chest. Rey can’t help but sob as the memory comes flashing back at full intensity…              

**_Seven Years Ago, Rey’s Senior Prom, April 14th_ **

_The den of Maz Kanata’s house definitely looks like grandma’s parlor room. Rey loves Maz to death for taking her in and raising her when no one else wanted her, but you had to admit the woman had an eclectic style. Her house is a typical mid-century modern cement block home, the typical ranch home design popular during the 50s and 60s in Florida. The house is about 1500 square feet, 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, and still has the original jalousie windows (slatted windows), which are incredibly easy to break into (mercifully no one had broken into dear old Maz’s home). This was not the priciest neighborhood, but it was a decent, safe middle-class neighborhood, not unlike any other Florida cookie cutter suburban community. Maz’s house was eccentric with its seafoam blue color on the exterior and many precious “collections” of nick knacks and other odd ends. The truth was that Maz was more of a hoarder, but she did keep the home clean and safe for Finn and Rey. Rey couldn’t ask for more in her life…Well, maybe she could…Today, she was excited beyond belief because the most popular boy at school, Armitage Hux, was taking her to prom._

_Rey was still shocked after her friend told her that Hux wanted to take her to prom when Rey was studying in the library. Hux, such a strange thing to be addressed by your last name, but who was Rey to question that. He was only the best baseball player at Resistance High School and there were already talks that he was going to be offered full paid scholarships to several colleges. Hux could then make the colleges argue amongst themselves until he got what he perceived was the best deal. Not that it really mattered though, Hux’s father was extremely wealthy, and money was no object to the Huxs. That’s what made Rey so excited, giddy, and nervous at the same time. Hux could literally have the pick of the litter when it came time to choose a date for prom, but he chose nerdy Rey. It must have been the poem she wrote and read in front of class for Hux. He must really like me, maybe he loves me! Rey thinks to herself for the umpteenth time._

_Staring at the clock, Rey is a little nervous because it is 7:05 and Hux said he would be there by 7:00. Rey always does that though, worries about everything and nothing, second guessing everything. She paces the room for the umpteenth time, her long dress dragging behind her. Not one to put a lot of effort into her appearance, Maz made sure she helped Rey get ready. With Maz’s help with her make up and her long, black dress, Rey looks like a movie star. Rey’s black dress is strapless, with a dramatic slit that goes all the way to her knee. Her brown hair is sleek and straightened, and her make up highlights her features without masking them. Rey is simply beautiful and Maz is truly excited for her._

_“Rey, please stop pacing, honey. Everything will be ok.” Maz’s wise voice draws Rey out of her tumultuous thoughts and instantly helps soothe her nerves. The old rocking chair Maz sits in creaks as she rocks back and forth in the ancient relic._

_“I know Maz, I’m just so anxious. This is it, I finally get my chance! The most popular boy in school asked me to prom! I can see what it is like to be cool and important.” Rey’s voice is wistful as she thinks about the truth of what she is saying. This all seems to be too much, this can’t be real? Can it? Used to preparing for the worst, Rey is clearly waiting for the other shoe to drop._

_“Rey, darling, just go with things for once. You know what I always say anyway…” Rey interrupts Maz before she can finish the sentence._

_“The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.” Rey states somewhat exasperated, she has heard this probably a million times. However, there is truth in the statement, Maz wants Rey to know that trying to fit in with the students in high school will soon be in the past since she will graduate in May. Her whole life is ahead of her. There will be no need for her to dwell on this part of her life anymore._

_Finn walks into the room and does a quick spin, showing off the black tux he rented for prom. He is only a sophomore, and only juniors and seniors can go to prom. However, Finn is on the baseball team and is more popular than Rey, so he easily got to go when a pretty senior asked him to be her date to prom. His high school years had been much easier than Rey’s, but that was because Finn had the gift of gab. Possessing charisma and personality aplenty, Finn was always able to charm a group of people. “How do I look?” Finn asks with a dramatic sweeping motion of his hands. He always seemed to have a flair for the dramatic._

_“Seriously? You look handsome, as always!” Rey can’t help but grin at Finn. He is truly her best friend and always in her corner to help when she needed it._

_“Well, speaking of which, you look absolutely stunning! Where is the undeserving asshole?” Finn twirls Rey around while he compliments her, but his voice takes on a menacing tone on the last sentence. One thing Finn has always excelled at was being honest, almost to a fault. The advantage was that you always knew where you stood with Finn; the disadvantage was you knew where you stood with Finn, for better or worse. And, in typical fashion, Finn made no secret to Rey about his feelings towards Hux. Finn was one of the few people who saw through Hux’s charming, handsome façade. He saw Hux for what he truly was, a wealthy snob who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. What Finn feared tonight was what motivated Hux’s actions for the evening. Why would Hux really take Rey out to prom, especially when he never showed any interest in Rey until recently?_

_“Now, Finn, give this man a chance. He obviously saw something in Rey if he asked to take her to prom!” Maz tries to mediate the situation before it became another argument between Finn and Rey; after all, they had already fought over the same topic earlier in the week._

_“Finn, I’m just giving him a chance, ok? If it doesn’t work out, then we both move on and never speak again, simple!” Rey says this a little too easily, the truth is that she is extremely nervous this will not work out. This is her first date and she doesn’t want to mess up her first chance to have a real boyfriend. She liked the sound of that, boyfriend…_

_“Fine, but I’m telling you, I’m keeping a close eye on you tonight.” Finn looks at Rey very seriously, holding her gaze as he speaks._

_“Ok, but you have your own date to pay attention to.” Rey tries to deflate the situation, hoping Finn will be more distracted by his date so she can have fun tonight with Hux._

_“Well, we are coming a little later since she is picking me up at 7:30 and we are getting dinner before prom. So, I can still keep an eye on you when we arrive at prom. Which leads me to my next point, is Hux even getting you dinner?” Finn will not back down easily, and he still clearly intends to play the role of over protective brother._

_“Well, he didn’t mention it when we made plans, but I’m sure he will. I mean it is prom, everyone goes to dinner before prom.” Rey tries to sound nonchalant, but she does admit to herself that she was a little concerned that Hux had not mentioned more detailed plans for the evening._

_“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here’s my number and call me maybe…” The annoying sound of Carly Rae Jepson’s Call Me Maybe song, forever immortalized as a ringtone, comes obnoxiously blaring from Rey’s iphone at that moment. Rey makes a mad dash to grab her phone from the side table next to the white wicker sofa with 80s floral print on the cushions. “This is Rey Niima speaking, how may I help you!” Rey sounds overly eager as she answers her phone. “Oh, hey Hux! I’m ready! Sure, I will just meet you outside! I can’t wait…” Rey is cut off from finishing her sentence, Hux clearly hanging up before she could finish her sentence._

_“Wait outside, seriously? He can’t even come meet you at the door? What a fucking asshole! Maz, you can’t be ok with this, can you?” Finn is seething at this new development._

_“Finn, we have to let Rey make her own decisions. It’s just one night, what can it hurt?” Maz tries again to be diplomatic but can see that her best efforts aren’t working too well. Both Finn and Rey are annoyed with each other, again._

_“Alright, Rey I will let you go with him, but know that I am watching closely. We plan to get to prom close to 8:30 since prom starts at 8:00. I will come find you when I get there to check on you, ok?” Finn pats Rey’s shoulder reassuringly, before adding, “Oh, and call me if you need help, promise?”_

_“What, of course, but everything will be fine Finn!” Rey slips from Finn’s grasp, moving to pick up her clutch. Placing her phone in her clutch, she opens the door and waves goodbye. Quickly she moves through the door and shuts it behind her. Looking out at the road, she thankfully sees Hux’s black Hummer approach._

_Hoping he might come to the door to greet her or even come open the passenger side of the door, Rey waits a moment for Hux to make a move. Instead, he looks rather impatient and rolls the window down on the driver’s side. “Rey, what are you doing, we don’t have all day, come on!” Hux dramatically waves his hand motioning for her to hustle._

_This really should have been a major clue to Rey, among many others, but in her naivety, she continued with her plan for the evening. After all, this was a major chance for her and she believed Hux was interested in her. “Ok, I’m coming.” Rey yells to him as she tries to maneuver herself quickly towards the Hummer._

_“Well any day would be great, Rey.” Hux mumbles, clearly annoyed that he had to wait for her to walk to his car. Nobody makes Hux wait for anything and he expects everything to go the way he plans._

_After struggling to get into the Hummer, with no help from Hux, they take off towards what Rey assumes is prom. It’s still a bit early to arrive to prom, so Rey decides to suggest they get dinner. That’s always a romantic idea for a date, right? “Where are we going first?” Rey asks nervously from beside Hux. Up until that moment, Hux hadn’t bothered to say anything to her. Her voice breaking the silence appears to irritate Hux further._

_“What? I thought we would head to prom early. Thought we could spend some time getting more acquainted before we go to prom.” A nasty sneer is on Hux’s face as he makes his obvious innuendo, but Rey clearly misses the meaning behind his words. Despite the trauma of her childhood, Rey has been rather sheltered from certain things, her knowledge of sexuality particularly lacking._

_“I thought we could get dinner before prom? You know, I’m hungry and I thought we could talk.” Rey states a little meekly._

_“Talk, what the fuck, Rey? What are you like 12? I didn’t think we would be doing a lot of talking tonight.” Hux scoffs in reaction to Rey’s suggestion._ _“But, I wanted to get dinner tonight…” Rey’s voice is even more weak in response._

_“You know what, fine! I’ll get you your fucking dinner, but I expect something in return!” Hux’s voice reflects rage and scares Rey._

_She knows she should call Finn, that he was right, this is not a good idea, but she refuses to listen to her intuition. “What? Something in return? What do you want?”_ _“Oh, you will see…” Hux leers at Rey as his eyes lingers on her breasts then return to her face._ _Rey does not have a good feeling about this, but again refuses to listen to her good sense._

_Hux takes her to some fancy Italian restaurant and proceeds to order dinner for her. When their meal arrives, they eat in silence, Hux more concerned with checking his phone than paying attention to his date. Rey’s nerves are bad now, causing her to feel sick to her stomach. Her four-cheese ravioli stays relatively untouched, moving her meal around with her fork. Glancing up from his phone at her meal, Hux glares, irritated that Rey is not eating. “Why the hell aren’t you eating? I thought you wanted dinner?”_

_I’m not feeling so hungry now. Look, just take me home, I will pay you back for dinner.” Rey pleads with Hux._ _“Oh, you will pay, just not the way you think. You wanted to go to prom with me, so I expect you to go with me.” Hux growls angrily and grabs the check to pay._

_After paying, he takes Rey’s hand roughly, dragging her out to his Hummer. Shoving her into the passenger side, Hux rushes into the driver’s side. Starting the car swiftly, he drives at neck breaking speeds, headed towards the local Hilton hotel where the Resistance High School prom was going to be held._

_When they reach prom, Hux opens his door and slams it shut approaching the passenger door of the Hummer. Hastily opening the door, Hux offers Rey his hand in a mockery of a gentlemanly gesture. When she shakes her head in refusal, Hux grabs her wrist painfully digging his nails into her skin. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Rey! And, I can promise, you won’t like the hard way.”_ _“_

_W-what? W-hy? Why are you doing this? I thought that you liked me?” Rey is crying now as Hux painfully twists her arm._ _“Oh great! Tears! Why, you ask? I thought you would know, I mean you’ve only been fawning after me for the past four years of high school! Remember, the poem you wrote?” Hux’s face bodes evil, his eyes alight with lust and rage._

_What about the poem?” Rey gasps in pain when Hux digs his nails in deeper. He will leave marks the way he is pressing into her skin, but judging by the feeling, she may be bleeding from his death grip._

_H_ _ux laughs ominously, enjoying every bit of this encounter. “Your little poem told me everything I needed to know. Obviously, you’re obsessed with me, so I thought you might want to well, you know…fuck me…”_

_Rey cries harder, gasping for breath as she hyperventilates. The fear is palpable in her voice as she cries, “That’s seriously all this is for you? I thought you liked me!”_ _“I always thought you were a nerd and annoying, but then you wrote your little poem and I thought you might be an easy lay. My girlfriend broke up with me, and I have been feeling really horny lately. Figured you’d be a great solution. But after seeing the way you look tonight, you might be worth more of my time!” Hux leans in to roughly kiss Rey’s lips, but Rey bites hard onto his bottom lip, drawing blood. “You little bitch! You will regret that!” Hux yells at Rey, slapping her across the face._

_Not going down without a fight, Rey screams loudly, hoping someone, anyone would here. Hux grabs her and removes her from the Hummer. Opening the door to the backseat, he throws her onto the seat. Not bothering to shut the door behind him, Hux stands outside, but uses the top half of his body to hold her down. Rey struggles against Hux as he kisses her neck instead, keeping a hand over her mouth to prevent her from making any noise. His hands wander and grope along Rey’s body, while Rey flails against him. “Cut it out, Rey! And to think we could have done this the easy way!”_ _Making a move to bite on his hand, he slaps her again across the cheek, leaving a red imprint of his hand. “_

_Don’t you fucking bite me, you cunt!”_ _He keeps her mouth covered before groping again, ripping the front of her dress to have easy access to her breasts. Rey fights back desperately when he moves to touch her most sensitive place. Not able to touch her easily because of her movements, Hux steps away from her to unbuckle and unzip his pants. As he pulls his pants and underwear down, Rey screams as loud as she can. Realizing his mistake, Hux tries unsuccessfully to cover her mouth again. “You bitch, shut up!”_ _He slaps her again, struggling to keep her from leaving the Hummer._

_Mercifully, at that moment, a familiar voice comes from behind Hux. “Get your filthy hands off of her!” Finn grabs Hux off Rey and begins pounding his fist into Hux’s face. When Hux falls to the ground, a puddle of blood forming on the ground, Finn beats Hux within an inch of his life when all is said and done. Rey screams to get Finn’s attention, if he continued any further, Hux would die. “No, don’t do that Finn! I’m ok!” Rey cries, her sobs continuing as she gasps for air._

_“_ _Oh, Peanut! What did he do to you?” Finn asks in astonishment, pulling Rey into his arms to comfort her. Meanwhile, Finn’s date called 911 to report the incident. Unable to respond to Finn, Rey continues to cry onto Finn’s shoulder, until the police arrived to handle the situation. Hux was rushed to the emergency room where he was kept under guard while he received medical treatment, the police waiting to get his side of the story._

_During the whole time, Finn never leaves Rey’s side. Holding her, while she cried an endless stream of tears as she repeated to Finn and the police what Hux had done to her. “He didn’t go all the way, but he tried to rape me. I know that’s what he planned to do!” The tears continue to stream down her face while she recounts the evening’s events._

_When the questioning is done, and evidence documented, Finn takes Rey home where he never leaves her side. “Rey, I never should have let you go with him…this is all my fault!”_

_“_ _Finn, how can you say that! You tried to warn me, I should have listened to you…” She breaks into another fit of sobs._

_“_ _No, Peanut. This wasn’t our fault, it was his, and he will pay for it! Just you wait and see.” Finn says this reassuringly as he rubs Rey’s back._ _Rey simply nods her head, hoping that Finn was right. However, she had a bad feeling about everything…_

**March 5 th, First Order Academy, 2nd Floor Bathroom, 7:55 AM**

What Maz, Rey, and Finn don’t account for is the fact that Hux’s father was a wealthy, powerful lawyer with connections to the local D.A. and police in Achto. When Brendol Hux, Hux’s father, heard what happened to his son, he tried to have charges pressed against Finn for his blatant assault on Hux. Brendol was a manipulative man agreeing to pay the D.A. if he promised to slap Hux with a minor assault offence that could be easily expunged from his record. Fortunately, charges were not pressed against Finn, but he did lose his position on the varsity baseball team, banned due to his fight with Hux. And, while Hux may have received light punishment in the form of probation and a clean record due to a lack of a criminal history, Hux was not able to play baseball anymore, his collarbone badly damaged after Finn beat the shit out of him. So Hux was trapped going to the local Achto Community College like most of his classmates, his dreams of a baseball career forgotten. However, Finn’s dreams of a baseball career were also doused since he could no longer play for the high school. Finn counted on baseball as a way to get a scholarship for college, but after that, he gave up his dreams of college too.  She and Finn could not live like this anymore…

Rey knows she overreacted to the “cray” comment but seeing Hux after it was said drove her into madness. For Rey, this one singular event had long lasting repercussions on herself and Finn. She was plagued with nightmares for the longest time and became even more cautious of people than she was before the attack. Her confidence took another all time low, not feeling comfortable around many people, especially men. The reason had never dated anyone since was because of Hux’s attack, and so for the past seven years, Rey lived in relative obscurity. Her life consisted of time spent with Finn, Maz, and a few close friends and of course her time at work. Finn had also lived rather obscurely, his guilt over the attack made him feel like he needed to protect Rey. That’s why they were veritably inseparable, both feeling a sense of guilt and remorse towards each other; Finn felt responsible for Rey’s shyness and lack of a social life and Rey felt responsible for him not attending college or playing baseball. Hux really had ruined her life, but Rey was starting to realize that it was time to move on from this.

Wiping away her tears, Rey gets up, deciding she needs to get to class since the bell marking the end of first period had already rung. When she leaves the bathroom, the halls are packed with kids. Running at full speed to her next class, Rey tries to negotiate her way around the crowd. Rey bangs into some students, gets hit by a bookbag, and slides past some students carrying a banner, until she runs straight into a bulkier person leaving a classroom. She is immediately knocked onto her ass, the wind knocked out of her as she struggles to breathe.  

“Hey, you ok, Rey?” Rey recognizes the voice instantly and gasps in surprise when she sees the person she ran into, the one now staring down at her, is Finn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving plot along her after learning more about Kylo and Rey's past. We hope to have another chapter up soon. The next chapter we get to see why Finn is at Rey's school and move a little bit forward in time. Comments and kudos are life! Take care everyone!!!


	16. Every Breath You Take, I'll Be Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rey demands an explanation as to why Finn is walking out of a classroom at First Order Academy. Rey finishes the rest of her school day in a haze at First Order Academy, struggling to process the events of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's been a busy week! Compared to last week, this chapter is much shorter. Unfortunately, this is more plot train, but have to keep things moving on if we want to get to the fun (if you take my meaning : ) ). Anyways, thank you for reading! Hope everyone had a good weekend!

**Chapter 16: Every Breath You Take, I’ll Be Watching You**

**Summary: Rey demands an explanation as to why Finn is walking out of a classroom at First Order Academy. Rey finishes the rest of her school day in a haze at First Order Academy, struggling to process the events of the day.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_It seemed every time I made progress, I took two steps backwards. My past came back to haunt me and, on top of all of that, my boss continued to doubt my progress on my assignment. Those closest to me claimed they didn’t understand why I was acting differently, and I was wondering if I would ever survive getting this stupid, f &%#*@g article done…_

**March 5th, First Order Academy, 8:01 AM**

Finn is bent over Rey, as she rubs her eyes, desperately trying to refocus her vision. Did her nightmarish flashback impair her senses? Was she seeing things? “I’ve been in a horrible accident. This is a coma-induced nightmare!” Rey mutters to herself.

Looking up again, Rey can tell that she was not wrong, Finn is staring at her with a look of concern on his face. _Why the hell is he here?_ “No. Rey, this is real.” Finn whispers to Rey as he extends a hand to help her up off the floor.

“Oh my God! That’s worse! What are you doing here?!” Rey says a little too loudly, drawing looks from fellow students walking listlessly down the hall to their next class.

Finn leans in and whispers to Rey, “I just registered!” Finn pulls out a fake ID with the name Rob on it and shows it to Rey, a goofy smile on his face.

“What in the name of FUCK are you doing, Finn?! Are you crazy?! You can’t do this!” Rey’s voice is progressively louder, drawing even more attention from the crowded hallway, except, now teachers were glancing in their direction.

“Rey, stop causing a commotion! Come on, let me explain this somewhere else.” Finn beseeches with Rey, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the stairwell. They are quiet as Finn leads them to the student parking lot, into Rey’s car that Finn has been driving during her recent undercover assignment.

Once the doors are shut, they are both quiet for several moments, apparently waiting for who will be the first person to break the silence. Finn speaks first, looking at Rey with an intensity in his eyes as he begins to explain the series of events that brought him to register at First Order Academy as a student. “I was contacted by Poe last week that he was concerned about your current progress on your first expose. He told me he is scared that you won’t be able to complete this on your own and thought you might need some help. I offered to come help you finish your research.”

“You both think I can’t do this? What the fuck, Finn?” Rey glares at Finn, unsure how to express the tumultuous feelings coursing through her at the moment: anger, hurt, disappointment, and more.

“Rey, your jobs depend upon this. You know how Luke is about failure, he won’t hesitate to fire you both if he thinks your work is subpar or if you take too long to produce a final product. Poe called me, and I offered to help you.” Finn fidgets in the driver’s seat, hoping to deescalate the situation before they begin fighting with one another.

“You knew last week, but you didn’t tell me?” Rey looks away from Finn, currently unable to look him in the eyes.

“Yes, but it’s not like you have been the paragon of virtue when it comes to telling the truth lately, Rey. He wanted to hire some guy to sit in a van all day to keep an eye on you and give you advice through an earpiece throughout the day. Someone was going to guide you, watching you through a camera attached to this decorative pin.” Finn pulls out a small, gold pin from his pocket and hands it to Rey.

“What the actual fuck? Poe was going to have some guy tell me what to do every day, so he can get the article he wants? I thought this was my assignment.” Holding the small pin, Rey glares intensely at the offending piece of metal. Every time Rey started to feel some semblance of confidence, Rey was thrown a curveball, something that really made her second guess her abilities. Instead of feeling instantly discouraged like she would in the past, Rey was feeling pissed off about the situation. She felt she could do this, and she was tired of everyone second guessing her.

“Rey, I offered to go undercover and help you so that he didn’t hire some weirdo to talk to you all day. The only condition he had was that you wear the pin throughout the day, so he can look at the tapes later to help you develop an idea for an angle for your expose.” At this point, Rey is barely keeping her anger in check while hearing Finn explain Poe’s cockamamie scheme.

“Are you crazy?! You can’t do this!” Her voice drips acid but remains surprisingly calm considering she is seething with rage.

“Don’t you get it, Rey? I can help you! I was popular in school…you want to be popular…I can help you become popular and find the perfect story!” Reaching across, Finn tries to grab Rey’s hand reassuringly.

“Quit trying to grab my hand when I’m upset at you! I thought I was doing ok trying to be popular, thank you very much. Besides, what about your job at the Millennium Falcon?” Slapping Finn’s hand away, Rey glowers at Finn.

“Yes, you are doing fine, but I can help this go quicker! And, it’s ok, I worked things out with Han. Poe also offered to pay me. I’m hoping I can save the extra cash.” Hoping this explanation would suffice, Finn makes a move to leave the car.

“Oh, no you don’t, we’re not done here! Why are you saving extra cash? I know that there is more to this for you.” Hitting the lock button on the car door to prevent Finn from escaping, Rey waits for an explanation from Finn.

“This is it Rey! This is my ninth inning! The game isn’t over—I just thought it was! I get on the First Order Academy baseball team, the right scout sees me—I’m into the minors-It’s game time!” Finn chirps excitedly at his master plan.

“You’re twenty-three years old, Finn! Why don’t you just contact Leia and go to Achto Community College? She said she could probably get you a chance to tryout for the baseball team!”

Finn’s excitement is dampened by Rey’s rebuttal and he gives Rey a dirty look. “Rey, I have the reading comprehension of a high school student. I am not college material. This way, I can get into the minor leagues.”

“Finn, you can go to college, you are very smart. Don’t give up on your dreams!” Rey implores with Finn, trying to convince him to see his true potential.

“No, Rey, that’s not my path, ok? Plus, I can at least help you and Poe. I can recognize a cry for help when I see one.” Shaking his head emphatically in response to Rey’s entreaty.

“It’s ‘hear you,’ you recognize a cry for help when you hear one. And, I need to talk to Poe before I agree to any of this!” The anger is even more apparent in her voice when she mentions Poe.

Grabbing her phone out of her bookbag, Rey angrily clicks on Poe’s contact info, thoroughly prepared to give him a piece of her mind. “Poe, what the hell is the meaning of all this?”

“I see Finn has started his first day at school...what’s your problem?” Poe’s nonchalant attitude drives Rey up the wall.

“I am NOT wearing a stupid hidden camera, so you can monitor what I’m doing.” This is the last straw as far as Rey is concerned. Who would have thought working as a journalist would be such a nightmare?

“Now listen--you're in over your head. This is how it's gonna work. I review the tapes, I find your story.” The calm tone in Poe’s voice continues to drive Rey crazy, her rage reaching a boiling point.

“I am more than capable of doing this without your help! What if I say no?”

“I bet Good Housekeeping would go gaga over the cole slaw piece you proposed,” Poe mentions this as though this is the most natural suggestion for Rey’s writing.

“W-What, no I don’t want that!” There is no hiding her rage as Rey shouts into the receiver of her cell phone.

“Then stop being such a pain in the ass! Now get to work!” The line goes dead after Poe abruptly hangs up on Rey.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Rey mutters to herself.

“I will help you become popular, and we will get this assignment over in no time, Rey.” The friendly reassurance from Finn does nothing to soothe Rey’s nerves.

“That is so like you. You know, you can’t just come in her and be popular in just one day….Besides, what about Hux?”

“What about Hux? We don’t have anything to worry about, he doesn’t know who we are,” Finn tries to reassure Rey.

“He’s not an idiot! I’ve seen the look of confusion on his face as I pass him in the halls, as though there is an attempt at recognition in his eyes. With you here now, Hux is going to figure things out quickly, and what then?”

The fear is palpable in Rey’s voice, but Finn attempts to settle her nerves again. “So, what if he figures out! I’m here, he won’t mess with me because he knows I’ll just finish what I started. What’s the worst he can do anyways?”

For some reason, his words do nothing to calm Rey, she just knows nothing good will come from this…

**March 5th, First Order Academy, Lunch, Cafeteria**

Rey emerges from the cafeteria line with her tray, scanning the crowd for the usual spot she sits at with Rose and Kaydel. She is distracted by a loud chant that comes from one of the tables. A group of students crowd around chanting “Rob, Rob, Rob!”

Rey turns to see Finn in the middle of an eating contest with Mitaka. Two large containers of cole slaw are practically empty as both men struggle to finish their container first. Finn reaches in grabbing and eating the last handful of cole slaw, clearly winning the contest. The crowd of students go wild and Finn sits down seemingly exhausted, next to Cassian at the table.

“Oh my God!” Rey murmurs to herself.

“Dude, you rock!” Cassian can be heard yelling at Finn, as he slaps him on the shoulder.

At that moment, two teachers respond belatedly to the commotion in the cafeteria, dragging Mitaka and Finn away to clearly have a word with them. Rey is distracted from watching Finn when she hears Rose’s voice next to her. “Hey—Where were you Friday night? Kaydel and I were worried.”

Rey continues to watch the scene of Finn and Mitaka getting reprimanded unfurl before her eyes. Somehow, Finn was correct and had clearly made it into the inner circle of the school’s most popular students within one day. “What?” Rey asks still staring off at the scene, not bothering to glance in Rose’s direction.

Rose notices Rey’s distraction and the irritation is clear in her voice, “Friday night? 7:30? My house? We were going to meet to discuss updating the school blog. We were counting on you! I kept calling you and texting you, but I only got your voice mail. I was really worried!”

Finally turning to look at Rose, Rey tries to explain, “Oh, I forgot. I was invited to the Battle of the Bands night at the Kessel Run.”

“So, you ditched us to go to some stupid club? I know we’ve been spending time with Jyn, Jess, Cassian, Mitaka and the other cronies, but I thought we weren’t going to try to act like them!” There is no hiding the hurt in Rose’s voice as she reacts to Rey’s explanation.

“I’m sorry, Rose. I’ve just got a lot going on right now!” This is not the best response, but Rey is not sure how to make the situation better.

“Wow, it’s like I don’t even know you! Maybe you should forget about sitting with us too, today,” Rose scowls at Rey and stalks off towards the table Kaydel is sitting at.

“Well, can this day get any worse?,” Rey mumbles to herself as she is left standing alone.

**March 5th, First Order Academy, Locker Room 11:50 AM**

Fifth period P.E. is almost over as Rey’s class heads back towards the locker room. Rey lags behind the group and wanders over to the baseball field where Finn is finishing a baseball game in his P.E. class. The class is shouting and cheering as Finn and several classmates complete the practice game. Finn hits the ball far away from the field and there are hoots and hollers from fellow peers when Finn makes a home run. As he comes into home, Finn is greeted with congrats and high fives.

 Rey quickly heads back to the locker room to take a shower before her sixth period class begins. Once she rapidly washes off, Rey walks back to her locker wrapped in a towel and carrying her sweaty gym clothes. Taking a few minutes to change back into her clothes, Rey can hear a commotion in the hallway outside of the locker room. Finishing up quickly, Rey leaves the locker room to inspect what is causing all of the raucous.

“And the prom theme for this year is…A Galaxy Far, Far Away!” Apparently the raucous was the crowd of students stopping to cheer the announcement between 5th and 6th period that the prom theme for this year was decided. Now, the hallway is even louder with screams and cheers of excitement after the theme was revealed. Rey doesn’t remember anyone being this exuberant about prom, but apparently, it’s a big deal at First Order Academy.

Teachers usher students to disperse and head to class, now that the interruption is over. Rey glances over to see that Finn is being followed by Cassian and his cronies who are all talking loudly as they walk to their next classes. Rey is stunned at Finn’s clear ability to charm the whole school, proving yet again that his statement from this morning was correct. It is ridiculous that Finn is being followed by a posse after only one day, everyone seeming to know his name, well his fake one at least. Girls tug on his shirt and guys slap him on the back or high-five him as he walks by.       

“Hey, Rob,” A random freshmen yells at Finn while passing by him.

“What’s up, Robster,” another student calls as they high-five him.

“The Rob man. My man Rob!,” a girl cheers when Finn stops to talk to her.

“Hey, Robbie,” Jyn now stops to give Finn a fist bump while walking past Finn towards the opposite end of the hall.

“Hi there Robbie Rob,” Bazine even stops to wave at Finn, walking into her classroom.

“Nice pants, Rob. They are lit!,” another student shouts towards Finn.

Rey finally looks away and moves towards her next class, when she is distracted again, except this time by a poster on the wall that reads: “Impeach Sydney Anakowski, Elect Rob Senior Class President!” Next to this poster is a cast list for the Spring Drama production of Shakespeare’s Hamlet. The cast list reads, “Final Cast List for Hamlet. Hamlet…Rob.” Rey doesn’t know how he did it, but well he did! What Finn said this morning was true, he really could come into the school and become popular in a day. While Rey is glad for him and can see where Finn might be able to help her, Rey would be lying if she didn’t admit that she was slightly jealous of him. Somehow, Finn always had the charisma and confidence that Rey so clearly lacked. However, Rey realized that maybe this was a win, win scenario for both she and Finn; if he could help her finish her expose, then maybe he could finally accomplish his dream of playing baseball. Maybe this really was their chance to move on from the terrible moment that irrevocably changed both of their lives…

 

                                    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm thinking the next chapter will come quickly because I know what I want in it. Fortunately, I can guarantee there will be smut in chapter 17. Oh, and in Ch. 18 our space dorks finally go all the way. Trying to get some more plot worked out in chapter 17 and by chapter 18 we will have lots of fun. Thank you again for reading! Comments and Kudos are life! Come say high on Tumblr at kiraren2018.


	17. My Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Several days pass, Rey and Rose stay after school for a Journalism Club meeting and have a heart-to-heart discussion. Kylo and Hux have an argument about Rey. Rey and Kylo have a heart-to-heart as well. Rey has an encounter with Bazine and Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. There's been a lot of personal stuff going on in me and my sister's lives. But guess what? We are back. Worked through some things and some serious writer's block and we are ready for regular updates again!!! Hope everyone is doing well and hope you come back to read!!! We love you all!!!

**Chapter 17: My Obsession**

**Summary: Several days pass, Rey and Rose stay after school for a Journalism Club meeting and have a heart-to-heart discussion. Kylo and Hux have an argument about Rey. Rey and Kylo have a heart-to-heart as well. Rey has an encounter with Bazine and Hux.**

**Achto Sun Times-April, 29 th **

**Not All Who Wander are Lost: My Second High School Experience**

**By: Rey Niima**

_The lies continued to pile up, and I was swarming in the depths of my deception. I realize now that if I had just told the truth, I would have avoided the heartache I caused my closest friends and family, especially when a person from my past discovered my true identity…_

**March 8 th, First Order Academy, Kylo Ren’s Classroom 2218, 2:15 PM**

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rose glares at Rey as she walks through the door of Kylo’s classroom.

 

“Kaydel told me you moved the Journalist Club meeting to today, and that she was not going to be able to attend, so I wanted to make sure you had some help,” Rey quickly prattles the explanation she had been practicing all day. She hoped that she could try to make things right with Rose after the debacle of their conversation on Monday.

 

“Why didn’t you just forget like you did last Friday,” Rose curtly replies, not bothering to look up from her laptop. There are several moments of silence between them, with the only sound in the room coming from Rose angrily typing away while she sits at Kylo’s desk. Rey stands there sheepishly, unsure how to best approach the situation or what to say next.

 

Both girls are startled when the door to the classroom opens and slams shut, marking Kylo’s entrance into the room. The tension between Rose and Rey is high and blatantly obvious when Kylo abruptly walks in carrying an arm full of copies. After putting the copies on his desk and observing the situation, Kylo takes the opportunity to make a comment, “What’s up with you two? Is there something wrong? You both normally don’t shut up when you are around each other.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Qi’ra was just about to leave,” Rose looks at Kylo, not bothering to address Rey.

 

“Were you supposed to help Rose on Friday night, Qi’ra? Rose told me you didn’t meet with her and Kaydel on Friday.” Kylo is not one to get caught up in the immature drama of high school students, but since this involves his best student and his girlfriend…wait Rey was technically his girlfriend, right? This whole thing was getting just a little too out of hand, but since he was this far in, there was no way he was going back now. Seriously though, his curiosity was getting the better of him and he wanted to know why these two supposed best friends were arguing. Rose was hard to anger, so it must be something important to get her so pissed off.

 

“Yes, I forgot about our meeting at Rose’s house.” Rey still hasn’t been able to get Rose to look at her or talk to her again, so she looks right at Kylo. He seemed genuinely interested about their argument, so maybe he could help smooth things over between them. “I was invited to the event at the Kessel Run by Jyn later in the day and I forgot about my plans with Rose in my excitement to go to the club.” This was technically a lie, but at this point what hurt was one more lie going to do considering the tangled web of deception Rey had created lately. “I am never invited to things like that, so I was really excited to go, and I am so sorry Rose.” Rey starts to cry as she caves under the pressure caused by her recent lies, worry, and anxiety. Everything is too much for Rey, she is not the type of person to deceive and hurt those closest to her. Her tears seem to have the right effect at that moment because Rose glances up and stares as Rey’s tears turn into sobs.

 

Kylo is no stranger to capricious feelings, in fact he might very well be the king of tempestuous displays of emotion. Unfortunately, helping others deal with their conflicting emotions is not something Kylo is adept at handling, and normally, Kylo would not intervene in any way possible. This time is different though, especially after the intense intimacy and feelings he shared with Rey over the weekend. Throwing caution to the wind, Kylo strides over to Rey and embraces her in his arms as she rests of head against his chest, leaving tear stains on his white, button-up collared shirt.

 

Kylo was willing to play mediator but has since lost patience with Rose for causing _his_ Rey to become so distressed. Overcome by his protective instincts, Kylo is no longer patient and he glares daggers in Rose’s direction as he says, “Well, Rose are you going to say anything? I think Qi’ra has more than enough showed her remorse over the situation, don’t you think?”

 

“Mr. Ren, I can see that, I never meant to upset Qi’ra like this! I was just angry because I really looked forward to meeting with her on Friday night.” Kylo let’s Rey go from his embrace as a tearful Rose walks over to hug Rey. “I’m so sorry! You’ve become my best friend over the past few weeks!”

 

“No, Rose…I am sorry, I know I have not been acting like myself lately…it’s just I’ve been under a lot of pressure and…”

 

At this moment, feeling as though he accomplished his goal of intercession, Kylo decides to leave his classroom to give Rose and Rey some time to work through their problems. Additionally, he felt as though he had dealt with more than enough overt displays of estrogen for the day. Heading towards the teacher planning room, which conveniently functions as a copy room/employee break room and features the only bathroom for teachers in the hallway, Kylo decides to go make a cup of coffee from the communal Keurig.

 

There are a multitude of aging appliances teachers have brought to use in the planning room, some that are broken, belong in a museum, or are in a questionable state of cleanliness. The motto at work was often “use it at your own risk.” Not one to normally use any of these appliances, Kylo feels a need to drink a cup of black coffee to fortify himself. Besides, giving them some time to talk will spare him from having to hear the nitty gritty details of Rose and Rey’s teenaged drama. As much as he lov-…cares about Rey, her youth is something that still concerns him about moving forward with their relationship. Oh well, after having a taste or several of her fiery innocence over the weekend, Kylo can’t see himself ever letting go of Rey, and he sure as hell would never let anyone else ever touch what was his. He would see to it that he was the first and only man to have Rey.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kylo sits at a table in the planning area resembling his students as he stares listlessly at his phone. With no one to bother his silent interlude, Kylo can enjoy a moment of solitude drinking his coffee and reading the latest headlines on his phone, and not that fake news shit that pervades the media lately. For once, he is truly just taking some time to appreciate the simplicity of a moment, not a usual occurrence for Kylo. Everything seems fine and dandy until the door of the planning room slams shut, rudely interrupting the silence. The voice emanating from behind him also causes the hair on Kylo’s neck to prickle and stand up. If there was any sound he hated the most in the world, it was Hux’s motherfucking voice.

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? The mighty Kylo Ren sits and drinks coffee in the break room? I thought you refused to socialize with the other teachers because, what was it you said, it was beneath you and a waste of time…”

Turning to look back at Hux, Kylo interrupts Hux, “Last I checked, it was none of your fucking business where I go or who I choose to socialize with. And, for your information, I am the only one in here, or I was until you rudely disturbed the peace.”

 

“Speaking of socializing with, I heard from a little birdy that you have been spending a lot of time with your student Qi’ra.” The sneer on Hux’s face as he drops Rey’s name is unmistakable and the anger that emanates from Kylo is palpable.

 

“What student I choose to keep a vested interest in academically is not your concern, besides what is it to you? Last I heard, you’ve been spending quite a lot of time with the Bazine girl.” Kylo takes a long sip of his cooling coffee and can visibly see the color drain from Hux’s face. He proceeds to give Hux a smug look when he places his coffee mug back down on the table.

 

“I-I-uh-I don’t know what you are referring to, I have just been helping tutor her with math and all. You know how much of a lackluster student Bazine is and I am just trying to help her pass, so she can graduate and go to college.” The red-haired weasel stutters and struggles to get his point across.

 

“How altruistic of you Hux, I’ve never seen such dedication from you toward helping a student. My heart is practically warmed by your display of compassion. I guess then you have no room to comment on my recent endeavors to help my student succeed.” Kylo is glib as he continues the sarcastic back and forth banter with Hux.

 

“You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Kylo. I know for a fact that there is something more to this Qi’ra. I have been digging deeper into researching her past and I don’t believe she is who she claims to be. Plus, she looks so familiar to me,” Hux sneers as he responds to Kylo’s sarcastic remark.

 

Kylo raises his eyebrows in surprise, but the expression is quickly replaced with Kylo’s signature expression of fury, “What the fuck are you talking about? You have no right to look into a student’s past like that!”

 

Clearly enjoying rattling Kylo’s cage, Hux decides to continue at his own risk, “Funny, but did you know I have found no records that match Qi;ra’s information in her student record on campus? I have found no birth records or information that verifies the parental guardian names left in her file. As far as I can tell, Kira’s existence started when she first came to First Order Academy.”

 

At the mention of Hux’s detailed research, Kylo’s rage reaches a boiling point. In a matter of seconds, Kylo stands and grabs Hux by the collar of his shirt. He is practically seething as he pulls Hux close to his face, and Kylo tries desperately to temper his ire and refrain from beating the living daylights out of Hux. “I told you, stay away from the girl. She is _mine_ and I will protect what is _mine_. You have no right to look up her past!”

 

“Careful Ren, your anger is betraying your true emotions for the girl,” Hux sneers at Kylo.

 

“She is not your concern! If I see you around her, hear you speak of her, or find out that you have been researching her again, I promise you will live to regret it! Do you hear me?!” Taking a hand from Hux’s collar, Kylo grasps Hux’s throat, choking him to make sure his message is apparent. “Do we have an understanding??”

 

Desperately gasping for air, Hux nods his head and chokes out a response, “Y-Yes!”

“Good, now get the fuck out of here before I fulfill my promise!” Kylo shoves Hux away as he growls his response.

 

Still attempting to catch his breath and regain his balance, Hux struggles to speak while he walks towards the door of the teacher planning room. “This in not the end of this Ren, mark my words.”

 

“Yea, whatever, just get out of here or I swear I will destroy you!” Kylo shouts as Hux retreats from the room.

Needing to cool down from his encounter with Hux, Kylo decides to head back to his classroom. Dually hoping Rey and Rose are done making up from their argument and that Rey can lift his spirits after losing his temper with Hux.

 

**March 8 th, First Order Academy, Kylo Ren’s Classroom 2218, 2:35 PM**

 

The door slams shut, signaling Kylo’s return to his classroom. Rey is immediately concerned about Kylo overhearing the turn her conversation with Rose recently took, especially since it centered around rumors about who Rey was dating. “I heard a rumor yesterday that you dated Rob last year!” Rose squeals excitedly.

 

“Ew, what?! Where did you hear that?” There is no hiding the incredulity in Rey’s voice at Rose’s ridiculous question.

 

“What do you mean, what? Rob told me himself yesterday at lunch. He told me, Cassian, Jyn, and everyone about how you guys used to date last year. Although, he said you broke up with him and he was devastated…” Rey is momentarily stunned as Rose prattles on about the series of rumors Finn has been spreading at school. She is not sure what the fuck Finn is thinking, but Rey is sure that this has everything to do with Finn’s mission to help her become more popular. Even though Rey is disgusted at the idea of people thinking she would date Finn, she had to admit that this seemed to work because Rose’s excited chatter reveals just how much people were talking about their supposed former relationship. In just a few short days, Finn had become one of the most celebrated students on campus and Finn must know that if everyone believed he dated Rey, then their fellow peers would see her in a new desirable light. “Qi’ra, did you hear me? Rob did say that you were now just friends though. You are just friends, right?”

 

Rey has grown considerably uncomfortable as Rose continued discussing excruciating details of a fabricated relationship in front of her current boyfriend or whatever the fuck Kylo is to her. Glancing in Kylo’s direction, she can only see his back since he is standing in front of his whiteboard writing something down; however, she can tell from his stance that he is tense. “What? Oh, yeah, we dated for like 2 or 3 months, not long. And, uh, yeah, we are just friends. Nothing more! We didn’t really click, you know. I always felt more like a friend, and that’s it.” Rey makes sure to clarify to Rose that there are no feelings there; after all, there is NO way she is pretending to be in a relationship with Finn!

 

“Oh, well I just wanted to know because I kinda like him, he is so kind and funny. You wouldn’t be upset if I tried to you know talk to him or go out with him? I mean if he would even be interested in me!”

 

“What?! Of course, you can go out with him, and why wouldn’t he want to go out with you? You are an amazing person, so nice and always positive,” Rey says reassuringly.

 

“You really think so? You are such a good friend! Do you think you could put a good word in for me?,” Rose asks eagerly.

 

“You bet! I will definitely help set you up!” Rey desperately hopes Finn isn’t too upset when he finds out she is setting him up with Rose. Maybe he can just agree to a date or two and let Rose off easy if things don’t work out. Why does this whole thing have to keep becoming such a cluster fuck?

 

“OMG!! Qi’ra, you are the best! I am soooo excited! I just feel bad though because you aren’t in a relationship though and you are helping set me up on a date. Wait! I think I can help,” Rose exclaims excitedly.

 

“Oh, no that’s ok, seriously,” Rey shakes her head and arms dramatically, hoping to dissuade Rose from whatever crazy situation she is contemplating.

 

“But I want to help! I was thinking that maybe Cassian would be great for you. I know he is totally into you. I heard about the kiss he gave you Monday morning! You would both be a cute couple!” Rose is giddy and claps her hands as she speaks.

 

Oh, for the love of God, please let her shut up! Glancing over at Kylo, Rey captures him looking over in their direction, and judging from the stoic look on his face, he is not happy about what he is hearing from Rose. When he captures her gaze, he momentarily stares directly at her before turning away. The next thing Rey hears is Kylo opening and slamming desk drawers shut, his anger obvious in his movements. “Ok, I’m not interested in Cassian that way, and he didn’t even ask me if I wanted to be kissed, he just went for it. I think of him as more of a friend, so could you like not talk to him about setting me up on a date with him?” Rey is desperate to make it clear with Kylo through her conversation with Rose that there is no way that she is interested in Cassian.

 

“If you change your mind at all, let me know! I think you two would be an awesome couple.” Glancing at her phone, Rose quickly jumps up from her chair in a mad dash to grab her laptop and notes. Rose begins shoving her things haphazardly in her bookbag.

 

“Everything ok? What’s with the rush to leave?” Rose’s quick movements momentarily startle her from her worry about Kylo overhearing their conversation.

 

“It’s 2:50, and I promised I would be home early to help Paige with her project for her engineering course at Alderaan Community College. Sorry to leave so soon, I am glad we could talk today!” Rose quickly hugs her as Rey packs her own belongings away, after all Rey really needed to get home and work on trying to develop her recent notes into material for her expose.

 

“I’m glad we could talk too, Rose. Take care!” Rey walks with Rose towards the door, fully intent on leaving the classroom before being forced to explain the extremely awkward conversation Kylo overheard between Rose and herself.

 

“Take care Qi’ra, and bye Mr. Ren.” Rose waves and steps through the door holding it open for Rey to walk through.

 

“Bye Rose. Qi’ra, I actually am going to need you to stay behind for a few minutes, I wanted to talk with you about your recent paper you turned in for my class.” Kylo’s voice is calm, but after spending more time intimately with Kylo, she can discern a certain edge to his voice, and judging from her limited experience with him, he is not happy about something. She can only guess what Kylo really wants to speak to her about.

 

“Go on Rose, I will stay after to speak with Mr. Ren for a few minutes. I won’t be long at all.” Rose shrugs her shoulders and shuts the door. When the door slams shut, Rey turns to look at Kylo who appears to be just as pissed off as she guessed he would be. Kylo stands at the front of the classroom near his desk, a brooding expression clearly written on his face. Not budging from her spot near the door, Rey returns Kylo’s stare and makes no move to walk towards him, “What did you need to talk to me about Mr. Ren?”

 

“Mr. Ren? I thought I told you to call me Kylo, Rey. I thought we were past formalities considering everything we went through together this weekend. Unless, by the sounds of it, you moved on already to better prospects?” Kylo glares at Rey and his voice is gruff, but Rey can hear a hint of vulnerability in his tone. Clearly, he is jealous after overhearing her conversation with Rose.

 

“Mr. R-Kylo, my conversation with Rose is not what you think. Nothing has changed between us since this weekend, I swear.” Rey can feel her face turning red as she starts walking towards Kylo, not sure what her next move will be but desperate to reassure Kylo that her feelings for him are true.

 

“That’s not what it sounded like to me. I thought I made it clear on Friday night that you were mine after the Cassian boy pawed you onstage. If you are going to be with me, I need your assurance that you will only be with me.”

 

“Seriously, Kylo? I want nothing to do with Cassian, he’s only my friend and it’s not like I wanted him to kiss me on Monday. He grabbed me in front of everyone and kissed me without asking. It was disgusting and certainly nothing like kissing you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do Kylo.”

 

“Not even Rob?”

 

“What? Ew, definitely not.”

 

“So, you don’t deny dating him?”

 

“It was for a short time last year, 2 to 3 months at most. It was nothing serious.”

 

“Rose made it sound like he was serious about you though.”

 

“Kylo, I don’t know how to describe it, but I’ve never felt like this, about you, with anyone else. You have to believe me, I l-lo-like you, I really like everything about you.”

 

Seeing tears glistening in her eyes, Kylo pulls Rey into his arms. “Shhh…now I didn’t mean to make you cry. I-I feel the same way Rey and it scares me because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. When I heard Rose talking, I was so frightened there might be a possibility that you might leave or be with someone else, then all of this, whatever this is, would be shattered forever.”

 

Resting her head on his chest, Rey quietly cries in his embrace for the second time today. Her feelings have been at best tumultuous recently and clearly it was continuing to take its toll on her. The only thing that has helped keep her grounded is her relationship with Kylo; if she lost that, Rey doesn’t know what she would do without him. Glancing up, Rey can see the change in his demeanor, his eyes expressing an affection she first experienced over the weekend. Their relationship was still fresh, yet Rey was quickly learning that Kylo was not someone to share such vulnerability with just anyone. Driven by her own surging feelings and his display of affection, Rey timidly moves her arms around his neck and reaches up to kiss Kylo.

 

Caught off guard, Kylo stands still, unresponsive to Rey’s tentative kisses, but as Rey leans her body closer to his, Kylo quickly molds his lips to hers. Yes! There’s no denying, Rey’s lithe body feels incredible in his arms. As if in agreement, his hardened dick strains against the zipper of his slacks. Seeking friction, Rey moves her hips closer, her stomach pushing against his agonizingly hard cock. Although its only been a few days since their last sexual encounter together, Kylo can’t get enough of Rey. Their kiss turns torrid as Kylo’s tongue gently sweeps her lips, seeking entrance. Kylo is so desperate for release, that the thought of taking Rey against the wall crosses his mind. But he realizes he can’t, at least not yet. He wants Rey’s first time to be special, not some quick, passionate release in his classroom. Classroom! Kylo has forgotten that they are once again making out in his classroom, something he swore he would not do again after the last time they almost got caught.

 

Making a move to back away, Kylo is surprised when Rey’s hands slowly slip down his shirt, letting her fingers trail along his hard chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Rey arches her back slowly and pulls him closer. The kiss becomes impossibly deeper and echoes the passion they shared over the weekend. Rey moves one of her hands and reaches between them to touch his aching length. His internal conflict is a losing battle once Rey’s hand begins to move her hand over his cock.

 

Never one to be bold in her life, Rey is a mixture of desire and nerves as she kisses a trail from Kylo’s lips, to his jaw, and then finally his neck. For a moment, Rey was certain he was trying to pull away, but when she deepened their kiss, that seemed to stop him in his tracks. At the moment, Kylo seems to be enjoying the feeling of her lips on his neck and her hand moving eagerly over his turgid length, judging by the groan and heavy breathing coming from him. Rey feels emboldened by Kylo’s reaction, empowered by the idea that she could have such an effect on this enigmatic man. Taking what little courage she has found, Rey drops to her knees and makes quick work of his belt with her shaking hands. This is a now or never moment, and Rey wants to make Kylo feel good, especially after her conversation with Rose sent him into a jealous phrenzy. “Rey, you don’t have to—” Kylo’s voice breaks off on a choked gasp as Rey’s hands push his slacks and boxer briefs down his hips and takes his free cock into her mouth.

 

Rey sucks on him hard, moving her mouth slowly up and down again and again. After adjusting the angle and finding a steady rhythm, Rey finds she can take him deeper than before. Kylo grunts his approval when Rey then focuses on the tip of his cock, sucking gently and swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Looking up, Rey can see a pained expression on his face, his eyelids fluttering shut as she again takes him deeper into her mouth. This time, Rey sucks harder, moving back and forth again, taking him deeper. His cock hits her throat once, then twice before Rey teasingly removes her mouth from his length. Kylo looks desperate when Rey smirks at him, clearly, he doesn’t want this to end. “I need to tell you something, Kylo.” Rey sucks gently places a kiss on the tip of his penis as she waits for his response.

 

“Does it really have to be right now? Can’t it wait,” Kylo practically growls his response.

 

“I wanted to tell you how much I’ve wanted to taste you again after this weekend…I love the taste of you…” Rey loses her train of thought as she sees his cock become impossibly harder, her eyes widening in surprise.  


“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” The arousal is clear in his deep, husky voice.

 

“I want to taste you again…” Rey licks a path along his stiff length before taking him into her mouth again. Placing her hands on his hips, Rey pulls Kylo closer towards her. The movement forces him to thrust into her mouth. Placing a hand in Rey’s hair, Kylo guides her head as he pushes his cock into her mouth. Kylo growls desperately as Rey relaxes her throat and sucks greedily on his length, slowly increasing his speed as he fucks her mouth. Looking up, Rey can see Kylo’s eyes are closed again, his lips parted in ecstasy. Eventually, Kylo pumps faster, filling Rey’s mouth, pushing his cock as far as her throat will allow. Kylo’s movements become more desperate, indicating to Rey that he is on the precipice of coming. Keeping her eyes locked on his face, Kylo finally opens his eyes and holds her gaze as he comes undone. His eyes glaze over, and his body goes tight as his stiff length stops in Rey’s mouth. His come floods Rey’s mouth as she obligingly swallows every last drop. Once he is done, Kylo adjusts his pants and helps Rey stand up.

 

“Are you speechless, Kylo?” Rey smiles sweetly at him, her hair in disarray and making her look every bit a temptress.

 

Kylo is silent for a moment before smiling and responding, “Yes, yes I am.”

 

Pulling Rey close, Kylo kisses Rey passionately, tasting his essence lingering in her mouth. It shouldn’t turn him on, but Kylo finds himself battling dirty thoughts about his Rey again. Unfortunately, this is neither the place, nor the time and Rey really should be on her way home. This encounter would have to continue at a later time, preferably outside of the classroom. “You really should be getting home, Rey.”

 

“I guess I should…thank you for a good time, Kylo. I guess we will have to continue this at a later time?” Rey’s eyes are alight with mischief, slowly trying to bate a response from him.

 

“Yes, we will…mark my words Rey, and I promise I will be thinking of creative ways to return the favor to you.”

 

Rey turns red when she realizes just what Kylo is promising. Turning to grab her book bag, Rey gives Kylo a knowing smile, “I look forward to it, Mr. Ren.”

 

Kylo can feel his dick twitch, obviously enjoying the idea of another encounter with Rey. The truth seems to be that he will never get enough of her, and that is something he will have to struggle with contemplating at a later time. Giving Rey a rare half smile, Kylo encourages her to leave, preferably before he fulfills his promise to return the favor. “Now get out of her Rey, you need to get home. It’s getting late here.”

 

Rey leaves the room and heads down the hallway towards the stairwell. The hallway is eerily quiet, but that’s not otherwise surprising seeing as it is now about 3:40. She is startled though when she hears voices and the slamming of a classroom door behind her.

 

“Well look who’s leaving school so late. Let me guess, you were just leaving Mr. Ren’s room.” The hair on Rey’s neck prickle at the sound of Bazine’s voice.

 

Turning around, Rey confirms her suspicions that this was indeed Bazine. The strange thing is that she is leaving Hux’s classroom, and Bazine is not someone to take an interest in staying after school for academic reasons. It is rare indeed for her to be making any effort towards academic success. “Not that this is any of your business, but I stayed for a Journalist Club meeting and tutoring on my recent paper.”

 

“Oh, I am sure Mr. Ren has been helping tutor you in many ways, at becoming a better writer of course.” Bazine quickly adds the last part, but the implication is clear. For some reason, Bazine seems to suspect there is something between Rey and Kylo.

 

“I just get pointers on writing, nothing else. What about you though? Why are you leaving Hux’s room so late?” Rey turns the tables on Bazine, causing Bazine to blush in response to Rey’s sudden questioning.

 

“Same thing you are, just getting some tutoring. Really need to improve my math grade and all.”

 

Suddenly, Hux’s door opens and the nasally voice of the ginger bastard is loud and clear from down the hallway. “Bazine, you forgot your…oh, never mind.” Hux instantly stops what he is saying when he sees Rey.

Hux shoves what he is holding in his hand into his pocket, but not quick enough. Rey notices that he places a lacy red thong into his pants pocket. Obviously, he was trying to give Bazine her underwear back; therefore, also confirming Rey’s suspicions about Bazine’s after school activities in Hux’s room.

 

“Oh, I can get my homework later, Mr. Hux. I will see you tomorrow.” Bazine rushes past Rey down the hallway.

 

Rey turns to leave in the same direction, but Hux’s voice stops her in her tracks. “I want you to know that I am unto you. You can change the way you look, but I know who you are Qi’ra, or should I say, Rey Niima? You can’t fool me, I will prove who you really are.” There is no hiding the depth of rage and disgust in Hux’s voice as he speaks to Rey’s back.

 

Turning around, Rey is momentarily paralyzed with fear. If he finds out who she is everything will be ruined. That’s why she needed to finish this stupid assignment, and fast. Then, he will have nowhere to go. Regaining some semblance of composure, Rey simply replies, “I don’t know what you are talking about Mr. Hux, but I believe you have me mistaken with someone else. If you have a problem, I can certainly let the administration know.”

 

The blood drains from Hux’s face as Rey turns and once again heads down the hallway, walking faster now. “You once took everything from me, and I will do the same to you, mark my words.” Rey can hear Hux yell when she opens the door to the stairwell.

 

Rey tries to calm her nerves, but there is no denying that she once again has a bad feeling about this…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is mostly just to move the plot along. Next chapter big stuff is planned, like Rey and Kylo finally have "fun" so to speak. The next few chapters really move along in time and bring us closer to the moment when all of Rey's lies and deception come out in the open. This should be done soon, so sit back and enjoy the ride. Oh and I am currently working on an idea for a new Reylo story so hopefully you will read that when done with this one! Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are love!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I am both excited and nervous. This fic is being coauthored and betaed by the lovely chaniatredies84. Love Reylo and this wonderful idea about making an AU crossover with Never Been Kissed and Reylo came to mind. I hope you all enjoy! Comments and Kudos are love! Hope to get the next chapter up soon!  
> P.S. I don't know how to Moodboard or how to upload one so if anyone knows and can tell me how to do that, that would be lovely! Thank you!!!


End file.
